Threadbare
by SSVO75
Summary: Childhood pipe-dreams & promises... When Bella's Mother relocates them away from her best friend, her heart is left hanging by a thread. 16 Years later when fate steps in, will the world famous, Teddy Masen remember where his heart belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:-**

**This is my very first fanfic, and I have been playing with ideas for this story for a **_**very**_** long time now, and just have not found the time to submit it all to paper (or screen...). But enough is enough, and I have now **_**made**_** time, as best as I can, to at least set the ball rolling.**

**Because I know a lot of you peeps, love the odd lemon or two, (naming no names, **COUGH, COUGH!!! Cullenbanger9**), I promise that there will be lemons for you dirty minxes, later on in the story, as I know that you all appreciate them. But listen up, and listen good: This story is more about the **_**Strawberries**_**, cos everyone needs a little L O V E!!! (With a citrus edge to spice it up a little!) Yep, it's all about the romance!**

**I am an old romantic, who have finally decide to give you all a piece of her heart on a platter – I truly hope you enjoy it.**

**Massive loves to my OWG posse, who I love and adore with all my heart: Oz girls, Alison, Tatum, Dani, Debbie….. Big-up my US buddies Sherri, Staci, Paula, Lita. Also including my personal fire-extinguisher, Angel.**

**The NC crew (incl. the Middle East…?!!!) Misti-Moos, Gaelsy….But most of all I dedicate this story to my counter-balance… Cullenbanger9 – LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! This is for you, hun! Muah, muah, muah xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Your StupidShinyVolvoOwner, B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Review-CITY, people!!!!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

'I can see how one might be... stirred up.'

_**~ Reverend Beebe, Room with a View ~**_

I stood there, stock still. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. It was him. He was actually here. Would he remember? Would he know my face?

I smiled to myself as I let the memories from yester-year play, scene by scene in my mind. One in particular came to mind……

_Kilderton Primary School, September 3__rd__ 1995. (8 years old.)_

_It was my very first day of a new school and finally, finally, my Mother had settled in a place we could make our own. Somewhere we could make our home, a proper home. My Gran's old home, actually, willed to my Mother after her recent death, so here we were staying here for the fore-see able future. Or at least until my Mother got itchy feet again!_

_My Mother never liked to stay in one place for very long. She enjoyed change, unlike me. I liked stability, but alas, this was something that I was not able to experience very often. She was a friendly enough soul, and made friends easily, but as she never laid roots anywhere, she never had friends of any substance. It was almost like she was scared to let people too close, so kept everyone at arms length. Almost like a self-preservation mechanism._

_I made my way out to the playground during morning break… I stood there in the corner, watching the children around me; Games of 'Tag' were taking place, with the squeals of my classmate's exhilaration as they were caught… Skipping ropes 'swished' tapping the ground as they were spun... Pebbles were thrown onto the chalk drawn hop-scotch grids on the ground. But there was way too much noise for me. There were way too many people to contend with for my liking._

_I clung to my comfort rag which I had secretly carried with me without my Mother's knowledge. I turned and faced the wall, and quickly snuck it out of my pocket where no-one could see me. I slowly rubbed it in small calming circles against my cheek and across my nose. I inhaled deeply and shut my eyes for the briefest of moments, as I felt my anxiousness melt away. I hated being here. I would never fit in. I was a solitary being, who was used to being on her own, and sharing space with anyone scared me greatly. _

_My parents had separated soon after my birth, thus the idea of any siblings had been given up as a bad job a long time ago. Mum could barely look after herself, let alone me, without adding another to the mix. But her wacky ways, were a constant source of entertainment and contentment for me._

'_What you got there?' It was one of the loudest boys in the playground, and he had skidded to a halt at my side without me realising._

'_Nothing.' I panicked, and squeezed my rag quickly into a ball, and stuffed it into my pocket. I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush bright crimson._

'_Well, look what I found…' Before I had a chance to stop him, he yanked the end of 'rag' that was stuck out of my pocket._

'_Give it back!' I yelled in vain._

'_Not a chance!!! Hey look what Bella 'Beetroot-face' has!! She has a 'blanky'!!!' He ran, and circled the large yard, waving my 'security' as he went, heckling me all the way._

'_Please!!!' I cried, knowing full well that there was no chance he was going to give it back to me without letting the whole play-ground know what a sad-case I was._

_I felt the ache in my throat, as I choked on my first sob. They cannot see me cry like this. I would not let them. I swallowed hard. My embarrassment suddenly turned to anger, and I could see the cartoon steam starting to shoot out of my ears. That was my 'rag', and he would damn well give it back! _

_I took a deep breath, and ran after him. I gave chase as best as I could, but I have to admit that I was not the most co-ordinated of children, and just as I had managed to reach him and tugged on the edge of his jacket, he pulled away suddenly, yanking me behind him. I tumbled forward, my face slamming into the ground._

_I lay face down on the floor for what seemed like forever, before I suddenly heard some heated exchanges going on above me. The next thing I knew, I was being carried into the library, where I was placed gently onto the padded bench. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, as I felt the pain in my chin. From no-where, and as if by magic, I felt someone thrust something into my hands. My 'rag' was suddenly there. OH! My rag!!!_

'_Mr Cullen, can you take care of Bella for a moment? Sit with her until she feels well enough to play out-side again?_

'_No problem, Mrs Wheatstone. I will take care of her.'_

_**He **__was going to take care of me? Whoever __**he **__was… I started to get very nervous. I was being left alone with someone I did not know. Not only that, but I was being left alone with a boy!_

'_It's going to be ok, you know?' I heard the sweetest voice say. 'Mrs Wheatstone saw what happened, and she in not very happy with him. She's put him in the corner of the class room, whilst she writes a letter to his Mum. He's such a bully, that Mike Newton. Don't worry, I will look after you. Plus, __**I **__have a secret too…' _

_I opened my eyes to see if I could put a face to this intoxicating voice… And I was not disappointed._

_Pair of big green eyes, were staring at me intently. I gazed at his square jaw, chubby cheeks, (that were dusted with a few of the cutest freckles), and dark, bronze, dishevelled hair. I gave an internal chuckle at the thought that he obviously had no clue how to use a hair-brush!_

'_Here.' He handed me a piece of cotton wool and very tentatively, yet carefully, placed it on my bleeding chin. I held up my hand to take the cotton wool from him, but he kept his hand there as mine settled upon his. I felt my nerves dissipate in an instant at the feel of his warm hand. I would normally have shied away completely at the touch of another person, let alone a __**boy**__. But there was something very calming about him that instantly settled me upon his touch._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I must have looked like a wide-mouthed frog. I could not take my eyes away from him._

_Then he did the unimaginable… He raised his other hand, and gently, oh so gently rubbed the side of my cheek with his thumb. Like someone flicked a switch in me, my cheeks began to burn, and redden at his tender touch. I suddenly shut my eyes in awkwardness and embarrassment of the situation. Why did I have to be such a bashful child?_

_I took a deep breath through my nose, and tried to gain some __**control**__ over the __**uncontrollable**__ actions of my body. My cheeks were always my undoing. I was so easy to __**read**__._

_I decided to be brave…_

'_You said you had a secret?' I managed in a croaky voice._

'_Yes… But I will only tell you if you promise not to say anything to anyone? Swear it! Swear you will never tell?'_

'_I swear I will never, __**ever**__ tell.' I promised truthfully. After all, he was entrusting me with his big secret. He was willing to tell me. How could I not promise this for him?_

'_Look....' He said, pulling something out of his pocket._

_I stared down at the small strand of ribbon._

'_It's from my comfort blanket. I __**loved **__it so much, that it fell apart, and this ribbon is the only bit left… When no-one is watching, I sneak off to the cloak-room and rub it under my ear. I cannot live without it. I love it so much!' He said with a cheeky, yet almost shy grin on his face._

'_See we're the same! You have your…? Your…?'_

'_Rag', I said with a soft smile._

'_Rag,' he repeated. 'And I have my ribbon. I think we are going to be friends for always…' My heart jumped at the thought. A friend, a real friend! Even if he was a boy, I knew I was going to make an exception._

'_How's you chin?' He asked._

'_It's ok. I think it's stopped bleeding, but it's a little bit sore.' I stated._

'_Do you know what my Mum does when I hurt myself? She always kisses it better and reads me a story make me forget…' He squeezed my free hand and smiled a dazzling smile that I could not resist!_

_He moved his hand with the cotton wool in it off my chin and looked at me intently. _

'_Here, let me… Kiss it better... It will work, I promise. It always works for me.' He said with sincerity, giving me a wide-eyed gaze._

_I opened my mouth in horror at the thought of this gorgeous, floppy-haired wonder kissing my chin, but I quickly snapped it shut, as he threw the cotton wool in the dustbin, and very gingerly grabbed hold of my entire face bringing it toward him._

'_It's stopped bleeding. See, you are almost better, but this will help.' He closed the inches between us, and I couldn't help but to close my eyes tightly – I was entering a dream world…_

_I felt the heat from his hands, and the circling of his thumbs on my red-hot cheeks, constantly reassuring me that everything would be ok. Then suddenly his soft wet lips, carefully kissed from one side of my chin to the other. _

I know, I know….I was eight years old for crying out loud, but the memory of those very seconds still sent a shiver down my spine, and made me exhale as loudly now, as they did back then.

'_Feeling better now?' he enquired, as he squinted through his messy hair up to my opened-mouthed stare._

'_Oh, yeah. I guess I am.' I mumbled, but wanting to prolong this time together, 'But didn't you say that your Mum always read you a story too?' I was suddenly feeling braver than I had ever felt before, around anyone other than my Mother that is. I was so proud of myself._

'_Which one do you want? He said pointing towards the shelves full fantasy worlds… Could he know how much I loved to lose myself in a book? So much less scary than real life…_

_He stood up, placing my hands gently into my lap. I was sad that loss of his touch. Then, as if knowing how I was feeling at that exact second, he turned and looked back over his shoulder, then spun around, took a step forward and pulled me up to him with both hands._

'_Let's go sit in the reading corner. The beanbags are so much more comfy.' He said as he towed me along behind him._

'_Ok.' I said simply. I had already forgot the pain in my chin, who needed to read?!_

_He collapsed into a squishy blue beanbag, and pulled me down into the red one at his side._

'_I know the perfect book!' He stated, as if sudden inspiration had hit. He grabbed a large pink one, that stuck out from the shelf next to him._

'_You'll love this. My sister, Rosalie, she loves this book. It's full of princesses, and handsome princes on white horses that rescue them. Girls love this stuff, don't they?'_

'_Yes they do' I said with a half smile. Inside I was beaming._

'_Ok, so get cosy. Why don't you rest your head here?' He put his arm around me and pulled me into him, so my head was resting upon his shoulder. In his best velvety voice he began the story…_

_Suddenly I __**did **__want to read. I __**needed**__ to read._

_Mrs Wheatstone appeared around the corner and smiled at us both, before quietly tip-toeing away._

'_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lived the beautiful princess __**Bella**__… That is your name, right? Bella?' He asked._

'_Yes, yes it is. But I don't know your name.' He began reading again_

'_One day, the handsome prince, __**Edward**__, came riding over the hill…' He winked at me, before he continued with the most mesmerizing story, which made all the hurt and fear quickly disappear._

_**Edward.**_

_I had found __**my Edward**__._

But that was then… Fifteen years had passed since then. Would he know who I was now? Would he recognise me after what seemed like an eternity apart?

We were about to find out…

I had no right being here. I did not belong in this world… _At all._

The red carpet was waiting. Any other rational human being would have jumped at this opportunity, but not me. I was literally being dragged kicking and screaming, and the only thing I felt was dread and fear washing through me to my very core… I felt nauseous. I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold it together, for five minutes, let alone and entire evening.

There was so much noise from the crowd, but all I could hear was the deafening sound of my heart thudding in my ears. Taking a deep breath and gripping my best friend for all I was worth, Alice and I took our first tentative steps towards _him…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: -**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Just in case you missed it before: I LOVE YOUS Jess!!! 'GET IN MY LIFE!!!!'**

**Your StupidShinyVolvoOwner, B xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Anything less than mad, passionate, extraordinary love is a waste of your time.'

**~ _Frankie, Dream for an Insomniac ~_**

Isabella Marie Swan. That's me. An everyday, ordinary '_Bridget Jones'_ without the drama and excitement. A twenty-three year old spinster, never lucky in love. Truth be told, I had never really tried where love was concerned. I never had the 'get-up-and-go'. My heart was never in it.

There was only ever one person who caught my attention, and he was long gone, and I was certain he had forgotten about me.

Alice _had_ tried with me. She was constantly fixing me up with mediocre guys, who wanted nothing more than to 'get-in-my-knickers'. Did I have 'slut' tattooed on my forehead? Did I honestly look like an easy 'lay'?

Sure, I did kiss a few guys here and there, but they weren't _his_ lips on me. Enough was enough, and I had finally come to the end of my tether with Alice's 'fix-ups'. NO MORE.

After a lot of protestations from her, she finally agreed to stop medalling in my love life. Always the match-maker, I had actually nick-named her 'Emma'._ (Thank you Jane Austen!)_

I had accepted that I would remain an eternal singleton.

Yep, that was me summed me up well. I was a short-arsed, dark haired, pale skinned, blushing nightmare of a singleton! Completely misunderstood by everyone, all except for my very best girlfriend: Alice Brandon.

She was my saving grace, though.

There was only one other that knew me, really knew me, knew my soul, but that was ancient history, _much was my anguish…_

Alice Brandon… What can I say? She is everything I am not. Fresh faced, wide-eyed, beautiful, eccentric, bubbly, and adorable. Always full of confidence.

But the thing that I admired most about Alice… She has BALLS!

She was not scared of anything or anyone. She didn't give a hoot what anyone else thought. Unlike me, who was completely scared shitless of _everyone_. I was happy being the quiet one in the corner. I had NO desire whatsoever to be noticed by anyone. I was happy living in my little bubble and that's where I had planned on staying.

My parents split when I was only a few months old. I was born to Charlie & Renee Swan in the tiny town of Forks, Washington on the 13th September 1987.

My Mum was fresh out of school, and due to go to university in Sheffield the following year, had met my Dad on a chance meeting during a 'Gap' year tour of the States. She was completely smitten by the dark haired, shy guy in the corner of the bar, and several quick 'fumbles' later, in the back of his old pick-up, and what do you know…?! I was on my way. NOT how she had planned her life to turn out.

So there she was, eighteen years old, pregnant, and alone in Washington State. A world away from her up-bringing in the Yorkshire Dales.

My Dad, bless him, had tried to do the right thing. He married my Mother in a quick, unromantic ceremony… And credit where credit is due, they _had _tried to make it work, but my Mum just could not cope with being so far from her friends and the place she knew she would always call home.

At the end of the day, life for her in Washington was just too different, a massive culture shock, and she struggled to cope with the gossip that living in such a small town had brought. But the final nail in the coffin, so to speak; more than anything, she knew that she did not love my Dad. I knew I could never stay with someone if I didn't love them whole-heartedly, and I never held this against my Mother.

After all, if you didn't truly hand-on-heart love and adore the person you are with, then honestly, what _is_ the point?

Their split had been mutual and very amicable, but I knew my Father had struggled to cope with Renee's leaving so soon after my birth. After all, he had hardly had a chance to get to know me.

Renee had tried so hard to give me everything I needed, she did after all, do the very best that she could for me, and I loved her and her mad-cap ways, because of everything she gave up to have me. Overall, she had done a pretty good job, _considering_…

In the years that followed, Charlie would visit the Dales from time to time, and I even travelled there a few times, although I did not enjoy my time in Forks. He was much too much like me; quiet, shy, withdrawn. This made our times alone very… Awkward.

Now I was older, I only saw him periodically, although we stayed in touch constantly by email, and every now and then, SKYPE.

All in all I was happy with my little lot in life…

Except for one thing.

_Edward_

_After that first day of school, I relaxed into school life with ease. He had made it so much easier. We were never apart._

_We were eight years old, and had grown very close. When I fell down, (which, let's face it, was a lot!), he was constantly there to make things better again. When Mike Newton, tormented and teased, he was always there. His kisses and stories were at the fore-front to make me forget the hurt. They always helped! He was my secret knight rescuing me constantly, and I was his princess. I was always a dreamer…_

_When we could, we would secretly sneak off hand-in-hand to the cloakroom to hide, snuggling beneath the coats together, where 'Rag' & 'Ribbon' would make there appearance. Know-one would ever find us there. It was our world, and no-one else knew about it. I love these moments together. I lived for them. I adored watching him with that frail piece of satin ribbon as he rubbed soothing circles under her ear._

_We had swapped one day. I gave him my 'Rag' and he gave me his 'Ribbon'._

'_Your ribbon smells funny.' I said_

'_Your rag smells funny too... Bit like you.' I nudged him in the ribs, and we both giggled._

'_Let's swap forever' he asked excitedly._

'_No way, José!!' I panicked. 'You cannot possibly have my rag forever!' I was horrified at the thought._

'_No, silly! Why don't we cut them both in half. We can tie half the ribbon to the rag, and each have a piece to carry around. That way, no matter what happens, we will always be able to carry each other around in our pockets. You know… Just in case?' _

_I couldn't resist the thought of this. He would always be there to make things better._

'_Let's do it!' I whispered excitedly._

_He snuck out from under the coats, and was back within two minutes with a pair of scissors._

'_Ready?' He gazed at me intently, making sure I was definitely ok with what he was about to do. I nodded once, and I heard the resounding 'snip'._

_I couldn't help but giggle at the sound. Then once more, 'snip'._

_He carefully placed the scissors on the floor beside us and we each tied a piece of ribbon and a piece of rag together. We both stopped suddenly and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then he smiled, that smile, and we both fell about laughing before we swapped the ribbon/rag we had tied together for each other._

'_Now we will always be there for each other no matter what.' He stated with complete confidence._

'_No matter what.' I reiterated._

'_You are my best friend Bella Swan.' I smiled at his admission. 'And now we can always be part of one another.'_

_He gave me a quick hug before pulling me out from under the coats. We quickly pushed our ribbon/rags out of sight and into our pockets…_

* * *

**SHOW ME SOME LUVS!!!! B x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:-**

**The fun will start soon!! Hang in there......Luv yous J,**

**Your StupidShinyVolvoOwner, B xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'May God put a spell on you… so you won't forget me.'

_**~ Anon ~**_

'_Come on you two!!!' Rosalie was still yelling._

_Edward grabbed my hand and yanked me across the playground to where Edward's Mum and Rosalie were standing._

_I had been looking forward to this weekend for weeks. My Mother was going away for a couple of days on a course with her job, and Esme, Edward's Mum had offered to have me for the entire weekend. I had grown so close to the Cullens, but Mum, as usual had kept her distance from them; although the pleasantries and politeness was still there. _

_I could not wait. It was liked someone had cemented a permanent smile to my face since I had know where I was off for the weekend! Better still, Esme had agreed, (since the weather was in our favour), to let us camp in the back garden. When I say back garden, it was more like a massive estate. Masses of fields surrounded the massive 17__th__ Century Cullen Manor house, and virtually every one, as far as the eye could see, belong to the Cullens. Just a __**little**__ different to the two up, two down estate house where Mum and I lived._

'_Hey Bella, sweetie. How are you?' Esme smiled at me._

'_Fine, thank you Esme. I am so glad to be coming over. I am so excited!' I stated with huge enthusiasm._

'_Let's get you guys into the car, and we can decide what to cook for tea.' With that, Esme grabs our school bags, and Rosalie took one hand, and Edward took the other and we rushed off ahead to the huge black Range Rover waiting over the road._

_All three of us sat in the back. I was wedged between Edward and Rosalie._

_Rosalie started chatting away about the days events whilst Esme listened intently to her gassing._

_Edward nudged my arm, and I looked up at him inquisitively under my long, brown eye lashes. He gave a sneaky smile, and nodded his head down towards his hand, where he had pulled our rag/ribbon out of his pocket. I gave a quick giggle and pulled mine out too. He grabbed my pinkie finger with his, and we stayed linked like that the whole way home._

_Supper was hilarious – Esme had made pizzas from scratch with us, and we were all well and truly covered in flour, Esme included. We were a sight to behold._

'_Oh my goodness, what have we here? It looks like a ghoul's convention!' Carlisle, Edward's father made his way into the kitchen, and started chuckling at all four of us. Esme was just as covered._

'_You guys certainly look like you are having a blast. Did you save your old Dad a piece of pizza?' He said undoing his tie. 'Bella, we are so happy you could come and stay this weekend. It's a shame we don't have you over more often'._

_I stood up off my stool by the island, and took a couple of slices of pizza across to Carlisle._

'_Thank you so much for letting me come and stay. I love it here. It almost makes me feel like I have a proper family.' I said longingly._

_Carlisle stood up, and enveloped me in his arms._

'_Why, Bella, you are more than welcome to be a part of our family, and you will __**always**__ be welcome in our home.' I could feel the lump in my throat begin aching, and I quickly battled to prevent any imminent tears from falling._

_With that, the next thing I heard was Edward's loud voice yelling at the top of his lungs._

'_FAMILY HUG!!!!' _

'_Watch it, Bella, the rabble are coming!!' Carlisle shouted in my ear, as he gripped me tightly._

_With that, Edward, Rosalie and Esme eyed each other, then targeted their vision to where Carlisle and I were standing on the other side of the room. Within a second they charged at us, knocking us both side ways. Everyone wrapped their arms around each other, and I didn't hold back either. I bellied laughed as I found myself caught up in the middle of it. I had never felt so loved in all my life. I wanted this so badly._

_The next thing I knew, Carlisle tripped and fell on his ass, and like a Domino Rally, we all fell on top of him._

'_BUNDLE!!!' Yelled Edward. _

_By this point every one of us was laughing loudly at the hilarity of the situation._

_I loved these people._

_We eventually managed to get up and go clean ourselves up. Rosalie and I went up to her room whilst we had a quick shower to get all the flour out of our hair._

_We pulled on some clean clothes and dumped our dirty ones in the laundry basket._

_Rosalie and I ran down to the back patio which led out onto the huge, well tended grounds._

_I could see Edward at the far end of the lawn fiddling with tent poles. Carlisle was helping him._

_Esme had already taken our sleeping bags and night things out there, along with a basket full of goodies for our midnight feast that we were planning. Popcorn, chocolate, crisps… We had the works!_

'_I'm sleeping next to Bella', said Rosalie as she grabbed my arm, and pulled me to her side._

'_But I want to sleep next to Bella'. And he mimicked Rosalie's actions from the opposite side._

_**Great.**__ I was now in the middle of a tug-of-war! _

'_**I**__ will sleep in the middle to keep you guys from arguing!!!' I yelled. _

'_Perfect.' Edward muttered._

'_Brilliant' said Rosalie._

_Two hours later, twilight hit, as we climbed into our sleeping bags, armed with our torches and basket of munchies._

_We lay there on our backs chatting and giggling for what seemed like an eternity. When Rosalie piped up, 'I wish you really could be my sister, Bella.'_

'_Me too, Rose. I always wanted a sister.' I said thoughtfully._

'_I've got it!!!' She squealed. 'The perfect solution!!! Marry Edward, and we will always be sisters!!! Yes, that would be perfect…' She mused._

_I felt my face start to burn. I was grateful that the darkness had arrived covering up my scarlet colour. Did she know my secret crush?_

'_That's perfect, Rose!' Edward exclaimed. 'Bella, you and me! I'll marry you, then you can always live here! You wait. You'll see. I'll be the prince, and you'll be the princess, and we will all live…..'_

'…_Happy ever after!!!' We all chimed in._

'_We all love you, Bella. It's perfect. You know all my secrets.' I felt his head turn to face me._

'_What secrets, Edward?' Rosalie leaned across me._

'_Oh nothing __**you**__ need to know, Rosie!' Edward retorted. With that, I felt him rub his rag/ribbon against my hand, and I had to stifle a giggle._

_Almost an hour later, I could hear Rosalie's soft snores in my left ear, but I had a feeling that Edward was still awake. I nudged his arm to gauge his reaction._

'_What?' He whispered._

'_Just checking to see if you were awake.'_

'_What are you thinking?' He said._

'_Just how much I wish I had a family like yours' I said honestly._

'_But Bella, don't you understand? You already have a family like ours, and we're it!' He sounded so sincere, that a tear welled in my eye._

'_Really? You mean that?' As the first of my sobs overwhelmed me._

_He sat up and leaned over me pulling me to him._

'_I love you Bella. I __**will**__ marry you one day, then you will always be ours.' Childish pipe dreams…_

_He held me tightly as I cried on his shoulder. Eventually I felt weary, and we lay back, and I snuggled into him. Sleep took us both._

The thought of these childhood memories, never faded. I remembered them vividly. These were the happiest moments of my life.

A lot had changed in the years that had passed since… And Edward, although he was a constant in my mind, the reality was that he was no longer in my life.

My Mother had returned from her course with news that she was being re-located with her work down to London – The 'Itchy-feet' were back!

This did _not_ go down well with me. In fact I had wailed like a banshee for several days at the thought of leaving my surrogate 'family'. I knew I would be leaving Edward. I knew it would be unbearable. I was right. It was.

My Mother never let me say a proper goodbye. I woke up one morning, and the car had already been packed. She simply bundled me into the back seat, saying it was for my own good. Knowing full well that I would never have willingly left Rosalie, but especially Edward, without a fight, and she never coped well when I went 'off-on-one'.

So that was it. No hugs, no family to wave at wishing me well. But I knew deep down she thought she had done what was right for me.

Years later she explained that it had meant to be like a plaster being ripped off. It hurt like hell, but only for a short while. Prolonged 'goodbyes' would have hurt much, much more. There was method in her madness, I suppose.

So here I was. Living in my grotty little London flat, all contact with Edward and his family had long since severed…

I had heard through various contacts of my Mother's that Edward had won a scholarship to a private school in Scotland, and although he was to be a boarder there, his family re-located to a rented property nearby so he could come back at weekends. The Manor of course, they kept. It was after all their ancestral home.

Rosalie, who was two years older than Edward had won her place at an all girls school, also near the Scottish boarder, where she worked through her GCSE's and then her A' levels, before heading off to university somewhere.

And that was as much information as I had.

I had written once or twice, but had never received any response. I assumed it was because they had forgotten about me. Had they ever really meant it that I could be a part of their family? I was beginning to think not.

And so time slowly passed.

I never heard what became of my long, lost Edward…

So now the only company I kept was my nutty, but selfless neighbour Alice.

Oh, how I loved her so. She was my family now, and I cherished our moments together dearly.

My Mother had passed away of cancer two years ago, and I was left alone. My Father had visited briefly, and even tried to convince me to return with him to Forks, but there was no way I could move in with him.

It was shortly after this horrific time of my life that I met my new neighbour, and best friend!

She was a year older than me, but acted like a little kid. In actual fact she was very like my Mum, and this gave me some comfort at least.

'Bella, Bella!!!' She was virtually knocking my damn door down. 'You will never guess what?' She yelled through the door. 'Let me in!!!'

_Oh…._ I inwardly groaned as she woke me from my Sunday afternoon nap, after our raging Saturday night 'booze-up'. How could she be so coherent? How did she not have a hangover? What was she, _Wonder Woman_? She had had far more to drink than I, yet still she appeared to be 'up-and-at-em!'.

I let her in the door, and she thrust a magazine in my hands, which I promptly chucked on the coffee table.

'Look!!!!' she squealed. 'He's coming here!!! To London!!! Leicester Square, in two weeks time!!! We are _so_ going!!!'

WTF?

'Alice Brandon, what in the bleeding hell are you waffling on about, woman? And how in God's name do you not have a hangover from hell like I do?'

'Water!' She shouted, obviously still excited.

'What do you mean, 'water'? My words were groggy and slurred.

'Don't you know to drink a pint of water before you go to bed? It totally re-hydrates you, hence the fact that I do not have headache!' She clapped her hands in excitement.

How does she know this shit? And why did she not tell me that last night – Thanks a bundle, _friend_.

'What's got you so keyed up, anyhooo?'

'Only Teddy Masen!!!' Was she ever going to shut up about him? He was apparently Hollywood's new up and coming stud, and was rapidly becoming Alice's favourite pin-up, although I hadn't ventured into that hell-hole she called a bedroom in forever. How she ever found anything in all that mess was beyond me.

'Ooh, what's going on with Teddy Masen?!' I asked with mock enthusiasm.

'He's having his latest premier in Leicester Square on the 13th September, and before you say anything, I know it's your birthday, Bella, but I promise you if you come with me, you will have the best birthday ever!!!!!'

Was she kidding me?

So apparently she wanted me to go to Leicester Square, most likely in the pouring rain and cold, and stand out to scream for some 'hot' actor guy, and pretend to enjoy myself? And of all the days, on my birthday?! Way to celebrate Alice!

'Alice, WTF??? I can think of better places to be on my birthday, than standing looking like some drown rat in the freezing cold, listening to you deafen me with your screams. I will say this only once, Alice Brandon, so listen _VERY_ carefully: Not. A. Chance!!!'

I was pissed off now. Not only had she raided the peace and quiet of my Sunday afternoon, but she also had plans to ruin my birthday! _Not likely, matey!!!_

'Ok', she said thoughtfully. 'I will make you a deal, Bella. There's a competition in this magazine, look,' and she thrust it back into my hands. I promptly threw it back on the table.

'Look, I know your pissed of about this, but hear me out. The competition is to win a luxury Hummer Limo, and VIP tickets to the premier for two people, followed by dinner with Teddy Masen himself!!!' She had obviously lost the plot!

'Soooooo, I will enter the competition, and _if _I win, we _both_ go. _If_ on the other hand I don't win, I will not make you stand out in the cold squashed against some barrier like a sardine. How does that sound?' She had a very suspect smile on her face – It was making me nervous, to say the least.

'Ok' I said, trying desperately to sound full of confidence. 'You haven't got a rats-arse of a chance of winning, you do realise that, right?'

'Whatever, Bells. I have a good feeling about this. I don't know why, but I just know something good will come of this!'

She was starting to scare me now. Her so called 'good feelings' did have an uncanny ability in coming to fruition.

Like the time where she said she had a 'good feeling' about my career, and lo and behold, the following evening I met the most amazing lady in a bar, who happened to mention she might need a personal assistant, and was willing to pay a _very_ good wage, and was I at all interested? Of course I was interested!

Or the time when she had had a _very_ 'good feeling' about our trip to Rio. When not only did we manage to get upgraded into first class, but the 'hot' air steward who had been plying us both with alcohol the entire journey, had decided Alice was a prime candidate to join the elite few, and he took great pleasure in inducting her into the 'Mile High Club'. Whatever _that_ is…

What? I'm innocent don't you know!!!

I have to admit, with Alice and all her 'good feelings', this premier competition had me worried…

* * *

**Well? B x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: -**

**Ok, so after some major problems trying to edit my dedications on my prologue page, I would like to offer-up this chapter to the following people who mean so very much to me…**

**My Midnight Screening girls: Barbara (CIAO, BELLA!), Carly Cullen (love yer ass! Oh, and yer I-phone – She has Twilight **_**Scene-it**_** on there!!!!!), my beautiful Ra-Ra, who although is not as quite as addicted to the Saga as we all are, still begrudgingly came along with a bunch of nutters dressed as vampires, as our 'human' snack… (She played that part so well!), and UK Alice – Ok, so you didn't actually come along us (she dragged her tolerant husband along instead..), but thanks for letting us harass you by phone!!!**

**Belgium babes: Pixie & Ellen… BRING. ON. THE. BRUSSELS. INVASION!**

**Say no more.**

**Misti-Moos – I LOVE YOUS – My birthday buddy!**

**Jess, fancy a cameo? Well, you got one! Read on, my lovely, read on… **

**Big luvs, and please do me a favour and review!**

**Muah, muah, B xxxxxx**

**P.S. As if it's not all together obvious, the Cullens & Co, belong to someone else! Boooooo….**

* * *

**Chapter three**

'The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise.

It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us.'

_**~ Ashley Montagu~**_

Ten days later, I found myself sat on the only piece of available floor in Alice's hole- of-a-flat.

No disrespect to Alice, I loved the girl as a sister, but she was a messy thing!

When Alice decided she was going out anywhere, it would take her trying on at least fifteen different outfits, with several different combinations of shoes and accessories, before she could come to a decision. If I was really unlucky, she would even make me take photos of her on the digital camera to try and help her decide!

Saying she was a tad anal about her out-fits was an understatement. But, Alice was Alice, and I could not help but love her all the same…

She had the perfect job. She lived for clothes and shoes (please don't get her going about shoes! She could give Imelda Marcos a run for her money…), shoes were her life!

And she so had the perfect job.

She was co-owner of a small vintage clothing store in the Cheshire Street area in London's East End. And she sold some beautiful things…

Her shop was like an Aladdin's cave of designer cast-offs! Chanel, Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, DKNY, Gucci… She stocked it all, and she always seemed to do a roaring trade.

She was in her element. She was like a kid in a sweetie shop.

We had been due to meet a few of my work colleagues for drinks at 7.30 pm. It was now 8.15 pm, and she still hadn't come to a decision. _Grrrr!!!!!_

'Come on, Alice!!' I was getting a tad frustrated. 'The last one was perfect. You really don't need to try on any more.' I whined.

'Just one more, Bells. Then I promise I will make a decision!' I heard her yelling from the pit that was her bedroom. I avoided it like the plague. If you thought her lounge was bad enough, it was nothing compared to her bedroom. (Not that you could see the bed…).

With that, her mobile phone starting ringing from under a pile of clothes somewhere in the lounge. (Only Alice would have Madonna's Material Girl as her ring-tone!!).

'Alice!' I yelled. 'Your phone is going berserk out here!'

'Get it will you! Tell who ever it is, I will ring them back!'

Easier said, than done. I had to find the flippin' thing before I could answer it, and I would hazard a guess that it was well and truly buried!

I started to hurl items of clothing out of the way, as I searched in the general direction of her annoying ring-tone. It had to be here somewhere…

_Bingo!_

I grabbed the phone on the thirteenth ring – _Lucky for some…_

'Hello, Alice Brandon's phone…' I blurted out.

'Oh, hello… May I speak with Ms. Alice Brandon, please?' Said a formal voice at the other end.

'She's indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?'

'Yes, if you could. My name is Jessica Walker from _MASSIVE_ magazine, and I am delighted to be ringing to tell her some good news. Ms. Brandon has been selected as our _Teddy Masen_ competition winner! She's the winner of two tickets to the Teddy Masen film premier in Leicester Square on Thursday this week, isn't that great?!'

NO. FREAKIN'. WAY!!!

'Hold on a minute, would you? AAAALICE!!!!!! Get your ass out here now!!!!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. 'You are never gonna believe this!!!'

'Yadda, yadda, yadda!! What you screeching about now?' She appeared half dressed round the door _back_ in outfit number four… Oh, for Pete's sake!

'Trust me when I say that you need to take this call.' I said chucking the phone across what appeared to be a cloth version of Mount Everest.

I sat in complete shock, eavesdropping on her conversation, listening to the squeals of excitement.

How did she _do_ this? She never ceased to amaze me.

A few moments passed, and Alice ended her call, and launched herself in my direction, clinging to me in as if her life depended on it.

'_We_ did it, Bella!!!! _We_ are going!!! I finally get to meet the man of my dreams…_TEDDY MASEN_!!!!! Can you believe it?!!!' She swooned.

No, I couldn't.

'_We_, nothing, Alice. This is all _you!' _I stated, as her excitement started to rub off on me, and it might be kind of fun.

We eventually made it out for drinks, and boy did we celebrate! Well, Alice did most of the celebrating, but I did join in a little… Ok, a _lot_!

Wednesday night came round, and I was getting a sense of déja vu… Once again, I found myself surrounded in Alice's dresses all strewn across the lounge, but this time, I have to admit some of the mess was caused by me.

_I _was trying on my sixth outfit… Meanwhile, Alice was way ahead, on her eighteenth!

'I've got it!!!' She screamed.

Thank god for that! I never thought she'd find anything worthy of _the_ Teddy Masen!

'About time. What are you going wear, then? Don't hold back on me…' I said expectantly.

'Not for _me_… For you! I have the perfect ensemble. You are going to be the bees-knees in this frock!!!' With that, she pulled out a large black bag on a hanger and unzipped it, revealing the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on.

It was a peachy, skin coloured, floor-length dress, with various embroidered overlays, beading and sequins. It was breath-taking.

I stared at it on the hanger for a long moment, before Alice crept up behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

'Kate Hudson wore a similar dress to the Oscars in 2003. It's a Versace, you know? Why don't you stop staring, and go and try it on. I have feeling that you are gonna knock 'em dead, Miss Isabella Marie Swan!'

I sighed, and grabbed the dress…

Minutes later, Alice had zipped me in.

I couldn't breathe. But what the hell! Breathing is over-rated, right?

I felt a million dollars. It accentuated my body in all the right places. I felt curvy… I felt sexy. WOW. _Me_, sexy! There's a first… Goodbye 'ogging-bottoms-Bella, hello Hollywood-Bella!!!

I moved the train behind me, and I turned to walk forward towards the mirror.

I took two steps forward and then… Then… I can't remember, as the next thing I knew, I was laid flat on my back with my feet in the air!

OUCH!!! That hurt.

I had caught my feet on the train, and gone backwards, arse-over-head.

OMG!

What if this happened tomorrow? In front of paparazzi? In front of random gorgeous, hunky, famous people? I would be a laughing stock! I would be front page news for all the wrong reasons. I could see the headlines now: 'BELLA OF THE BALL? NOT!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Alice, there is no freakin' way tha-…' I started.

But before I had a chance to continue my rant, she cut me off.

'…Before you say another word, Bella Swan, that will _soooo_ not happen tomorrow! And you are _soooo_ wearing that dress whether you like it or not. I don't care how much you tell me you are _not_ wearing it. It's the perfect dress for you, and you look hot, lady, and you know it… So don't go giving me any shit!'

And I thought my rant was going to be good – GO TEAM ALICE!!!

'But..' I tried to protest.

'La, la, la!!! Not listening!!! La, la, la!!! Can't hear you!!! La, la, la!!! Got my fingers in my ears!!!' She had indeed shoved her miniscule digits into her wax-works.

There was just no use in arguing with Alice. She was after all a cunningly clever little thing, who had a knack of getting her own way, no matter how hard you objected.

I decided to relent…

'OK, OK!!!!! Take your damn fingers out your lobes, woman… You win! I give up!'

'YAY!!!! You won't be sorry, I promise! She was squealing in my direction as she bounded across the room to help my ass up off the floor!

'I already _am_ sorry…' I muttered to myself so quietly she didn't quite catch what I had said.

'What was that you just said?' she said nonchalantly.

I quickly improvised…

'I _said_: you are gonna need a _lorry_… Err, to get all these excess clothes back to the shop unscathed… You are never gonna be able to carry this lot back in one go on the bus!'

There… She was none the wiser to my sarcastic comment! Haa, haa, haa!

'Nice try, Bells… But I will let that one slide, _for now_.'

Damn, she was good.

Change of subject, methinks!

'So who is this _Teddy Masen_ character again? I suppose I had better do a bit of homework tonight, as I will be meeting him tomorrow…' I turned to look at Alice.

'Yes…' She said looking into space. She had that soppy look on her face again… 'We _will_ be meeting him tomorrow. Mmmmm…' Ok, so now she was swooning!

'Alice… Alice… Earth to Alice! Snap out of It, swoon-a-licious!!! Make yourself useful and go get me a magazine, so I read up on _Mr Masen_… Oh, and whilst your up, be a love, stick the kettle on and make me a cup of tea. Trying on clothes is thirsty work! Oooh, and I bought some chocolate digestives, they're overon the counter.'

She wanted me to dress for Hollywood, I _had_ to practise my very best DIVA demands – What? She deserved it!

I managed to remove the gown, and place it carefully back onto the hanger, then put it back in the garment bag before I wrecked the damn thing on top of everything else.

Ten minutes later, I managed to clear enough of the clothes to reveal the three-seater couch hidden underneath.

'Oh, lookey what I found…' I said teasing her. 'Alice, I never knew you had a sofa! Ohh, so comfy…' And I laid back in to it, sniggering.

She came around the corner, with two mugs of tea in one hand, a packet of my very favourite dark chocolate digestive biscuits in the other, and several magazines in her mouth – She really did make a very good golden retriever!

After placing the mugs on the coffee table (that I had hardly ever seen before), she flopped down beside me into the sofa, and jabbed me with her elbow right in the ribs.

'Cheeky cow! If you're not careful, missy, I will: a) find someone else more appreciative to take to meet the _love_ of my life tomorrow night, and b) eat your entire packet of chocolate digestives, saving none what-so-ever for YOU!!!' She was teasing me now.

'NOT THE DIGESTIVES!!!! ANYTHING BUT THE DIGESTIVES!!!! You wouldn't do that to me Alice, you love me _way_ too much!' I said, pretending to be completely mortified.

'So what are you gonna do to redeem yourself, huh?' She was gazing up at me expectantly.

'Ok… So I will be a very good girl, and do all my homework on this 'hot' Teddy Masen guy, so I don't come across as a complete loon tomorrow when I finally meet him… Happy?' I raised an eye brow waiting for her reaction.

'Very.' She stated, with a pursed smile. 'Now, here', she threw the magazines at me. 'Start cramming… There will be a test at the end.' She stifled a giggle.

'Hummpphhh!!!!' Oh well, better get cracking…

I reached for the first magazine.

'_MASSIVE -_ Seems like a quality read… NOT!!!!' I couldn't help but laugh at the crappy headlines that were on the front cover. Who gave a monkey's-uncle what colour Jordan's knickers were? What in the hell was she reading this shit for? I mean, honestly…

'Shut yer face, you, and turn to page 36!!!' She was spitting digestives crumbs down my cleavage. Cheers, mate!!!

I flicked quickly to what was obviously the most read page in the magazine, and… And…

I froze.

I _knew_ that face. Could it be? Was it _him_?

I knew it _was_.

OH MY!

I stared, and stared, and stared for what seemed like an eternity at the piercing green eyes on the page before me, before my head started to spin. No way. This was not happening. How did I not realise before?

A swirling mass of black appeared before me, and I started seeing stars… My mind was mush, and I couldn't breathe, and I choked for air, gasping in and out in short, quick, bursts. I leaned forward to try and evacuate the couch, wanting desperately to run to the loo and regurgitate my half eaten biscuit, when…

_Thud!!!_

I collapsed in a heap on the floor at Alice's feet.

'Bella! Bella!! Bella, honey!!! Wake up!!!! What the hell?!!! BELLA!!!!!!' Alice shrieked.

That was the last thing I heard.

But I was out cold.

**Dun, dun dun!!!!!!**

'**The shit hath hitith the fan... ith.'**

_**~ 10 things I hate about you ~**_

**OH, and from me to you… Have a VERY Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! I will try to update again if I can, before the new year.**

**Thank you **_**sooooooo**_** much Sam – Hope you had fun with Wilkesy!!!! (LMAO!!!)**

**Please review…**

**B x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note: -**

**So…… I have had a Christmas break, which was fab!!!! Went to my sister's in London with my husband and two small kids, and ate and drank waaaaaaay too much – But loved every second of it! Feel like I've gained 300lbs!!!! GGGRRR!!!**

**This chapter is for a very special NC habitant, and someone who I love dearly… **

…**MISTI-MOOS!!!!!**

**Oh, and if anyone knows of any spare Edward Cullens kicking about, then let me know and I will put him in touch with her as she is on the look out for one!!! LMAO – Sorry Misti, had to be said! LOVES, B xxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Sam, you are my BETA-Babe!!!!!! Muah, muah xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter four**

'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.'

_**~ Anonymous~**_

**EPOV: -**

Sixteen years since she had disappeared on me. Sixteen long, lonely sad years.

Always surrounded by a veritable ocean of people, yet still I feel so alone.

Some say time heals… I say differently.

Even at eight years old, I knew from the very first moment I laid eyes on her that I loved her…With all my heart. I never realised _quite_ how much at the time. Who would have, at such a young age?

She was the reason for my every breath; she was my sun, my moon and my stars.

Every dream I dreamed, it was always of her and _only_ her. Her dark auburn locks, her smooth, pale soft skin. The way her cheeks flushed when I complimented her. Oh, how I loved to stroke them with side of my hands.

She was the only reason for my existence…

…Then she was gone.

No words were said. No last 'goodbyes'. No lingering hugs.

To say I missed her was an understatement.

It took months for me to return to some sort of normality, and even then it was only a life half lived.

The day my Mother had told me of her leaving, I was numb. I felt nothing. For days and days I sat in my room, refusing to eat or drink. Refusing to talk to anyone… It was Rosalie who eventually managed to pull me out of my anesthetized state.

'Edward.' She said, gently tapping on my door. 'Edward, you have to come out of there. Mum is so worried about you. I'm worried about you. You haven't eaten or drank anything in days. Dad's on the verge of calling one of his 'Head' doctor friends to come and sort you out. We are all so scared. What's happened to you? Edward, I love you, please open the door for me? I'm lost without my brother. Please, please let me in.'

Her voice was so sorrowful; so I decided to attempt to make my way to the door.

I pulled my self up off the cold wooden floorboard, where I had been laid flat with my cheek against it. I slowly padded across my large bedroom to the door, my rag/ribbon in hand and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

'I need her Rose.' I stated sadly.

'I know Edward. We all do, I love her like a sister. I love her, the same way I love you and that's a lot, you know?' I imagined Rose's head pressed in a mirror image of mine on the opposite side of the door.

'Please, Edward. I need to talk to you, please?' She sounded so desperate.

I carefully shoved my rag/ribbon into my pocket and turned the latch on the door.

Within what seemed like a nano second, Rose had pushed the door open, and carefully grabbed me, pulling me into her soft embrace. My arms instinctively reached around her and held on for dear life, clutching her tightly.

Without warning, I finally felt the sob that I had so far managed bury deep in the bottom of my throat, finally make its way up to the surface. I took a huge in-take of breath and in doing so I made a huge wailing noise as it battled its way through.

I let it happen.

I cried… I sobbed… I wailed.

I had battled against it so long that when it arrived, it came thick and fast.

Rosalie was patient. She held me for as long as it took.

Which was a while…

I cried every last tear - All for her… Bella, my beautiful Bella.

She held me for hours, having pushed me down onto the bed, and wrapping us in my favourite patchwork quilt that my Mum had so lovingly made for me.

After hours of wailing, and sobbing, sleep eventually took us both.

I woke in what must have been the early hours of the following day, Rosalie still at my side.

I decided to wake her.

'Rosalie?' I said nudging her gently. I sounded hoarse.

My mouth was dry as the Sahara, and I knew my eyes must have been red and puffy. Thank goodness it was still dark.

'Rosie? Rosie? Wake-up.' She started to stir gently.

'Edward? Are… Are you ok?' Her voice two was croaky. She had cried too. I knew she was sharing my sorrow, but I needed to confide in her,

'I miss her so much Rose… Why do you think she went without saying goodbye?'

'Me too, Edward, me too. I don't know why she left us… I know her well enough to know that this won't have been her choice, and I would think she is probably as sad as you right now. I bet she misses us too.' She was starting to sob again. 'Sorry Edward, but I miss her as much as you, you know.'

I was now the one comforting her. I cuddled her into my side, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

'Rose… I love her. I mean I _really_ love her. I really was going to marry her some day. She really was my princess… I wish I had told her how much I loved her. I think she really _needed_ our love. She needed to know it so much and I never ever told her how much she meant to me, to us.' I squeezed Rose.

'She knew, Edward, she knew. There is no way she couldn't know. I saw the way you looked at her, _Teddy!' _She started to giggle in the darkness.

'Rose, stop! You know how much I hate being called Teddy!' I started to giggle with her.

'But I also saw the way she looked at you, too…' she said in all seriousness again.

And I was shocked into silence for a moment.

'W- what do you mean?' I needed to know more…

'The way her big brown eyes, stared at _only_ you when you walked into a room. The way she leaned into you when she was by your side. Always giving you a special smile, that's meant just for you. I saw it Edward, so did Mum and Dad. They know she loved you back, they saw it too. She may be gone Edward, but right now I need my brother back. I need you to be there for me too, for all of us. We miss you so much. We are all so sad, not just you. Please be there for us too, Edward. We need you.' I knew she was right. I was wallowing _alone_; when we should have been grieving Bella's leaving _together._

'I'm sorry.' I said, as she turned and faced me, before hugging me tightly.

'Don't be Edward. I understand. I know you are sad, but I need you so much.' With that she cried fresh tears.

In the months that passed me by, I watched the mail every single day…

Nothing.

Every single day I lived in hope.

Every single night I stared at the stars, the very same stars that she too was under. Knowing that she was still out there somewhere, under the same sky made me a little calmer.

It reminded of me of a proverb that I had read somewhere, that had stuck in my mind: 'Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope'.

_Hope…_

Hope was all I had – So I clung to it.

After a while my parents decided that I should sit an entrance exam to a privately ran school in Scotland, thinking it was the best for my education. However, I knew that they thought that the change of scenery was what I needed to try and shake me out of the stupor that I now found myself living in. And although things were better, they were by no means back to normal.

I smiled, I even laughed on occasion, and I spent quality time with my family trying hard to keep my mind away from Bella, but it was no use.

I kept up the 'act' so well, that little did I know that, that's where my future was headed. I thought that if I could tell myself often enough, that if I lived a happy, full, life that I would eventually start to believe it. And soon I did.

I scraped through my entrance exam, and Rose was relocated to a school close by to mine.

My parents moved into a large estate near the school, so that I still had the stability of my family on the doorstep.

I won't lie – The change was good. So much better than putting up with the ghosts of the past, and torturing my soul on a daily basis.

Yorkshire held so many happy memories for me… But my memories were all worthless if I didn't have Bella to share them with.

I eventually took my GCSE exams, I tried my hardest but much to my father's disappointment, it turned out I wasn't much of an academic.

However, it hadn't gone unnoticed that I seemed to be excelling in one specific area.

I seemed to have a gift for dramatic roles when taking part in school plays. I was a good _tortured soul_ – Can't imagine why?!

After a long talk with my English professor, we decided I should stay on and do my A' Levels, before applying to do an acting degree at university.

Two years later at the age of eighteen, I won a place at Edinburgh Napier University, where I read for a Batchelor of Arts degree in Acting for Stage & Screen.

I loved my time there. I enjoyed all that Uni life had to offer… The late nights, the beer, the girls – Yes, there _were_ girls… Meaningless one night stands, that were mere distractions from the only one who held my heart.

But no one compared to Bella, my perfect Bella…

Still I thought of her. Not a day passed by where her face did not enter my mind. I knew she must have changed. How dramatically I had no idea. I knew she must have only grown more beautiful...

Oh, how I wished I could see her face again.

They say 'It's not what you know, it's who you know'. Who _they_ are, I have no idea at all, but I know _they_ are right.

I was in my third and final year in Edinburgh, when opportunity knocked!

My course teacher, Andy, had contacts in LA. He had a friend 'In the Business', and he had been so impressed with several of my monologues that he had made a few calls on my behalf but had said nothing to me, until one day 'the' call came in.

They were auditioning for the role of a tortured teen vampire in LA, and none of the usual suspects on the Hollywood scene had met the specific criteria that the role required. Andy had fought my corner with the very best outcome.

'They want you in LA next week Edward. It's a big deal, you know. If you get this role you will be set for life. I hear the books that the film is based on, are already massive best sellers amongst young adults. The film is already a blockbuster and it hasn't even been made yet! It's set in the small town of Forks, Washington.' Andy was enthusiastic to say the least.

Wait. Did he just say Forks, Washington? That was where Bella's Dad was from. Wasn't it? Was this fate's sick way of trying to tell me something?

I knew I had to get to LA, to audition for this role. I wanted this part. I needed this part. I _was_ going to get this part!!

Ok, so I was being a bit optimistic, to say the least. But if Andy thought I could do it, then why not? I had to start believing in myself. Faith, Edward, have some faith…

'I'll do it!' I almost shouted

'Really?! That's fantastic, Edward. I just know this part was written for you. I know you can do this.' Andy seemed optimistic for me.

What will be, will be!

Four days later I was boarding my connecting flight from London Heathrow into LAX. It was a long flight, and I could not sleep.

I was met in LA by Andy's contact who went by the name of Laurent. He was a really cool guy and we hit it off almost instantly, which was a good thing, as I would be sleeping on his floor for the next week. The only thing that made me cringe was that he had taken it upon himself to call me _Teddy. _I hated being called that, but I wasn't exactly in a position to argue with him after he had so graciously agreed to see me, let alone put up with my snoring for the next week… _Teddy_ it was.

Having discussed this role in great detail with Laurent and the director of the movie, I just knew I had to have this part more than ever.

Three days later I finally went into the audition all guns blazing, and _dazzled_ them as best as I could.

I was pleased with my performance, but now the hell started, as I waited for their decision.

A few days later I returned to the UK, and made my way back to university. All I could do now was wait.

And so I waited….

I had bitten off almost every single nail. But I had done all I could.

Two days later I got the call…

I had 'blown them away'.

The. Part. Was. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Andy was overwhelmingly proud – As were my parents.

I knew that Mum and Dad had secretly harboured images of me becoming a struggling actor, trying to make ends meet in a grotty little bed-sit, whilst eating baked beans out of a tin and chewing on raw bacon rinds. Pot Noodle-City! Like they would even let it get to that!

I knew these were the images they had conjured in their heads. They knew I would be too proud to ask for their help – I would need to make it on my own.

FACT: Reality was going to be so totally different to that!

The next thing I knew, I had an agent that had been recommended to me, and a new name. _Teddy Masen_.

I had decided on this as I wanted to protect my family as best I could from any unwanted attention, and an unrelated name seemed the best way to go. Masen was my Great Grandmother's maiden name, and it gave me comfort to know I had some sort of connection to it.

As for _Teddy,_ everywhere I went that was how I was now being introduced. Too late now…

So, here I am. Nine major blockbusters later, stuck in La-La Land, surrounded by PA's, stylists, publicists, agents, hairdressers, make-up people. But still I feel alone. Still my soul aches. Not even my recent Oscar nomination could heal the hole that Bella had left in my heart.

How could an eight year old still have such a hold over me?

I _had_ tried to forget Bella – I knew if I tried to get her out of my head that things might even get better. I may _even_ be able to love someone else…

Yeah, right!

But the least I could do was try…

I knew I was kidding myself, but _surely_ it was a just another case of telling myself so often that I would start to believe it?

_So_… I found a girl. Tanya. A co-star from my latest movie... The press had already written a ton of total crap about us anyway, so I figured what the hell! My agent was incessantly on my back to try and make a go of things with Tanya, saying it would increase the offers I was getting, and improve the amounts I would be paid; not only lining my pocket but my agent's as well – What do you know?! Everyone's a winner!!!

She was pretty enough. Good kisser, ok in the sack… What more did I need? Ok, so she was VERY high maintenance, but because of our filming conflicts we saw each other rarely. But I did not love her…

On our own we were fantastic. However, together, we were an unstoppable machine! Hollywood's 'IT' couple. All we needed were three or four adopted kids from Outer Mongolia and we would be the next Brad and Angelina!

Another day and another city promoting my newest film… These things were starting to drag now. Once the novelty wears off, they really do become tedious. (You're just going to have to take my word for it!)

But the good thing about this next premier? I was back on home turf. Oh how I missed the simple things that England gives me; a cup of decent tea, Heinz baked beans, Marmite, proper bacon sarnies, oh, and decent bread!!! Most of which Tanya had banned me from eating even if I could. She had me on some special low carb diet – So bread was an especially big no-no!

Out of sight, out of mind! Tanya was shooting somewhere in the Bahamas on her next big movie – What she doesn't know won't hurt, right?

My agent had called me on my way to the airport and grovelled when he explained that I was now a prize in _'MASSIVE'_ magazine's big competition. I had to have dinner and be my usual charming self to yet another annoying stalker fan and their plus one.

_Hoo-'bloody'-ray!!!_

I was told in no uncertain terms that I had to 'suck it up', and bare in mind that _'MASSIVE'_ played a huge part in promoting my film within the UK. (Note to self: Smile sweetly, and _dazzle_ like only you know how, at all times.)

My private jet finally touched down at Heathrow having made the short hop across the channel from Paris, where a few hours earlier I had produced yet another winning performance for the press and fans at the French premier.

I was rushed through passport control, and then customs in the VIP area, and then I was met by my chauffeur.

I now found myself flopped on yet another unfamiliar hotel bed. But, I was in London.

My mind began to wander…

Was she here? Did she live in near by? It had been sooo long since I had been back, and this was my first time in London in several years.

My exhaustion was overwhelming, and sleep crept up on me. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming of her yet again.

A shrill noise made me jump. I fumbled around and eventually found the receiver next to me.

'Hello?' I said in a very groggy voice.

'Good morning, Mr Masen. This is your five am wake-up call.' The voice was way too chirpy for this time of the morning. What was their problem? Were they on 'Happy' pills? Or had they just had way too many 'E' numbers for breakfast?

'Yeah, thanks…' I slammed the receiver back on the phone.

'Bloody GMTV!!!!' Why in God's name I needed to be at the studio for six am when my slot on the show wasn't until eight-thirty, was anyone's guess!

This was my life now, and I had to take the rough with the smooth.

It was a mind numbing mass of interviews for TV, radio and magazines for at least the next few days, before the premier on Thursday.

Little did I know what would unfold before me at what I thought would be another boring premier…

* * *

**Premier will be next – But what will happen? How will they react to one-another? Will he know who she is???**

**Stay with me people, as it's about to start getting REALLY interesting!!!**

**What about you, Misti Moos? Interested in Fanfic yet?**

**Love yous, B x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note: -**

**This is me wishing you all a very Happy New Year!**

**Sam you, as always do a Stirling job! (My BETA babe!) **

**Angel, Jess, Sherri, Pixie, Ellen & co… We NEED to SKYPE really soon.**

**BIG LUVS as always, B xxx**

**P.S. I am now the proud owner of MUSE tickets for Wembley Stadium on 9/11 this year!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!!!!**

**On with the show folks!!!**

**Chapter five**

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

_**~ The Beatles ~**_

**BPOV: -**

To say I was a little overwhelmed is a massive understatement…

'Bella!!!!!!!!!!! Wake-up!!!!!! Dammit, Bella!!!!!

SMACK!!!

'Oww!!! Alice, what the hell!!!' I came to rather quick after being smacked around my face, my cheek was starting to sting - a lot!

'Oooh, sorry. You had me worried there for a moment, Bella. Are you ok?' She sounded really concerned.

'Yes… No… Oooh… I don't know!' It was all so confusing and I just didn't know what to think. My mind had turned to mush. The pictures in the magazine had been a genuine shock and I was still trying to take it all in.

Those piercing green eyes, that dishevelled, floppy, 'sex hair'…

There was no doubt in my mind it was him….

_Edward, my Edward. _

Since when did he call himself Teddy? He had always hated that nick-name. Rosalie and I would often use that name as a form of torturing him.

(**Internally giggles at the memory**)

Alice was quick to grasp back my attention.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Tell me Bella, you're killing me here. Why did you faint?'

'I… I... I know him, Alice.' My voice was sad and croaky.

'Who? Who are you talking about? Who do you know?' She asked, total confusion on her face.

'_Him_.' I said throwing the magazine at her. '_Teddy Masen_, Alice. I know him. I mean _I __really_ know him. At least I used to know…' My words became melancholy as my minded drifted to reminiscing about the day my mother had bundled me into the car and then pulled my life away from his.

I looked up at Alice, and I thought she was going to faint too.

Her expression froze for a moment. Her mouth was wide open, as if catching flies.

'Alice? Alice? Did you hear what I just said? I said I _know_ Teddy Masen.'

She shut her eyes tight before taking a deep breath, exhaling, and then opening them again to stare at me intently. One word came out of her mouth:

'Explain.' She enunciated every letter…

It was then my turn to inhale deeply before giving her an explanation that she was obviously NOT expecting.

'Alice, you know every detail about me, right? Do you remember me talking about my childhood in the Dales?

'How you went to school in Yorkshire? Yes, I remember.' She nodded in encouragement for me to continue.

'Do you remember the story that I told you about my very first day at school there? The story about how Mike Newton had tried to steal my rag and my 'knight in shining armour' had rescued me. Do you remember how that day ended for me?'

'Of course I do, in the library with your _saviour_. What about it?'

I pulled my rag/ribbon out and examined it closely, twiddling with it between my fingers.

'Well……' I started.

'Wait!' Alice stopped me just as I had taken a deep breath to continue. 'I sooo know where you are going with this… That guy! It's him, isn't it?' She exclaimed as she pointed to the magazine 'That guy you fell in love with as a kid and have _never_ got over, even to this very day! Mr 'Knight-on-a-white-horse' in the library, right? What was his name, again? I don't recall his name being _Teddy _though…' She sounded both ecstatic yet, confused.

'Yes, yes to all of the above. And you are right, his name wasn't Teddy it was Edward, E, E, Edward Cullen…' I started to stutter as the tears began to well in my eyes. '_He's_ the _one_, Alice. He's the _one_, the only _one_ I have ever loved and wanted, no…. _Needed_. He's the reason that no-one else will do. The reason that all of my other relationships have been such a… A wash-out. I've tried to get over him, to find someone else, but none of them were _him_.' River-Bella had now burst her banks, and the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. 'Every time I even got close to anything physical with anyone, it was _him_ I imagined, _his_ lips that I would feel kissing me, _his_ hands holding my face. When I closed my eyes, it was his face that I saw, not the person in front of me. Each time I would dream, it was about _him_, it was always about _him_, and they are still about _him_. I just don't have it within me to love _anyone_ else, Alice. I…, I…, I could never love anyone other than _him._ He is 'IT' for me. How sad is that?! I lost my heart to a freakin' eight year old!!! As it turns out, a famous freakin' eight year old!!!' I gave a quick, half-hearted giggle before I continued. 'Sometimes I feel like I am such a sad excuse for a woman. He's the reason I've never been intimate with anyone..' I was sobbing hard now, and she handed me a box of Kleenex.

'..Wait!!! What?!!' She cut me of mid-rant. 'Are you saying that you've never _been_ with anyone? What about that guy last year.. What was his name? You know… The one with the shaved ginger hair? Felix, right? What about him? I was sure you did it with him. He used to stay over, didn't he?' She was genuinely taken back.

'Just a phase… I was trying to convince myself to just 'do it' and get it out of the way, so it wasn't such an issue. I tried so hard to _not_ make it a big deal out of it, but any time we even came close, I just couldn't go through with it. I would completely freak out, and go into 'melt-down' mode whenever I came close… Third base Alice, That's as far as I've ever got with _anyone_. Sure Felix would stay over on the evenings we would go out, so that he didn't have to travel home drunk. I _tried_ with him… I really, truly did, but I would only get so far before I would have another 'episode' on him, and end up blubbing in his arms all night. Six months, Alice. Six celibate months he lasted, always waiting so patiently for me. Never did he complain, or grumble, but just accepted that it was who I was. He was such a nice guy, and it made me so sad that I just couldn't do the one thing wanted to have with me: Intimacy. In the end, he gave me the whole, 'It's-not-you-it's-me' speech, and he finally hit the road. I guess he finally had enough, but he was too much of a gentleman to say so.' By this point, I was gasping for breath and starting to hiccough.

'Whoa…wait a second, you told me it was your decision to break-up…'

'Just keeping…' Hiccough. 'Up…' Hiccough. 'Appearances.' I finally managed. But buy this point I was now almost hysterical.

Alice scooted across the sofa and pulled into a long, hard bear hug. We rested our heads lovingly on each others shoulders, and stayed like that until the hysteria died down.

I eventually broke through the sound of my sobs.

'I am sooo sorry, Alice.'

'Whatever the hell for?' She pushed us apart and held both of my shoulders at arms length, to look at me.

'For not telling you the truth. For being a complete and utter basket-case. And for being in-love with the love-of-your life.' I gazed up at her through wet lashes.

'Oh, that… Don't be stupid, Bella. I love you so much. I don't care about that. I just wished you had told me the truth sooner though. And the guy? Pffft!!! I'll just have to find another 'love-of-my-life'. Plenty more fish in the sea!!! Cute as hell, though!!! I'm just sorry that I've coveted someone who obviously _does_ not, and _will_ not, ever belong to me – So, starting now, I'm gonna find a new 'pin-up'! She was grinning now. 'But we _are_ still going tomorrow.'

'Oh, no!!! Alice, no way!!! I can't… I just can't… I, I… What will I?? Alice, nooo…' I wailed, starting off a new round of hysteria.

'Trust me Bella, this is the perfect opportunity for you to re-connect with him. I bet he hasn't forgotten you. I even bet that he will know straight away that it's you. I bet he loves you too, you know. He'd be mental not to.' She was crazy… Basket-case number two!

'NO FREAKIN' WAY, Brandon!!!!!!'

'Bella, you have to and I WILL NOT take 'no' for an answer. We _are_ going, and that is the end of it!!! There is no way, as your _very_ best friend, that I am gonna let you pass up on this opportunity. What if it's the only one you get? 'Cos I am NOT gonna put up with your moping around for the rest of your life wondering 'What if.' _NOT_ happening… So, listen up, Swan, and you listen good. You are walking the red-carpet with me at that premier, missy, and you are gonna blow _Teddy Masen, Edward Cullen_ or whatever he's calling himself, AWAY!!!!! That dress is incredible, and with a little styling, your hair is going to look incredible… HELL!!! Don't you know that you _are_ incredible?!' She then went off on a tangent… 'Oooh, and I have the most stunning eye-shadow that will match that frock perfectly, and the most gorgeous pair of Gucci shoes with your name on, that I am bringing back with me tomorrow morning!!!' She really had lost the plot now…

It's official, I am definitely calling the men in white coats to take her ass away!

'One condition.' I watched her face.

'One condition?' She queried.

'One condition. Take it or leave it. 'Cos if you leave it, I ain't coming with you.'

'Ok, so what's the condition?'

'He _cannot _know who I am. I mean, you cannot tell him my name. If this really _is_ meant to be, I mean us meeting again after so long, then _he_ has to be the one to figure it out for himself. _He_ has to want this too… I have to see if he remembers… You, know… Remembers the way we were together. How we felt in each others company. It's the only way, Alice. It's the _only_ way that I am gonna agree to all this craziness. Please, I need you to do this my way or not at all.'

My stomach was turning at the thought of what was to come. I was going to see Edward again, and I knew I had to do this.

Alice was right. It was my one opportunity to find out. Was this fate's way of giving me this chance to be with him, be near him, to have him again?

Whoa!!! Hold on there, Bella… Slow down. What if he doesn't recognise you?

I looked at my friend for a moment in silence, 'Please Alice……..' I whispered.

Pause…

'Deal.' She said quietly as she held out her hand to shake mine. 'We'll do it _your_ way if we must. There is no way I would share this night with anyone other than you, and I am not going alone.' She winked at me. 'This is gonna work, you know. I have a feeling…'

NO!!! Not another of her 'Feelings'.

SHIT!!!

Time for an internal freak-out…

PREMIER NIGHT

'Bella, you look incredible!!! You are stunning!!! I am sooo good at this!!!' She was clasping her hands together, a massive grin plastered on her face.

I had to admit it, it was all true. Her hair and make-up skills were impressive to say the least, but I would never admit that to her, it would make her head far too big.

'But look at you m' lady! You look pretty damn 'shag-able' yourself! If I were a bloke, I'd 'do ya'!!!' I doubled over laughing.

Ok, so it was my pitiful attempt of trying to mask my nerves, by making jokes, and I think deep down Alice knew it too, but she couldn't help but have a little chuckle whilst giving my a playful nudge.

She grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.

'Everything will work out you know.' She said in all seriousness.

'One way, or another… I'll know. After tonight... Then maybe I can get some closure on this situation. Who knows, after all this madness, I may even get myself 'laid' good and _hard_!!! Hell, I know I need to!!!' Alice started laughing with me again.

'You know I will be here for you, right? Whatever the outcome. I love you Bella Swan, I always will. Even if you can't get a shag, and end up being an 'Old Maid'!!! The tears began to well, along with the rising laughter.

'I love you, Alice Brandon. We're in this together – You and me against the world.' We hugged each other tightly, before I heard the door-bell go.

'That will be the limo!!!' She squealed!!! 'Hell, Bella! Stop blubbing or I am gonna have to re-do your make-up again!'

'Sorry… I've got it under control now, I promise.' I grabbed my clutch bag with my lipstick, keys and wallet in it. With the other hand, I grabbed tight hold of Alice.

The heels she had got me were so beautiful, but VERY high. I needed her for support. They weren't the kind of shoes I was used to wearing. But damn, they made me look so tall and elegant. I just had to go with them.

Ten minutes later we were in the back of the massive Hummer Limo, sipping our 'complimentary' Champagne, and even starting to giggle a little.

My stomach was in knots. How is it possible to look completely and utterly gorgeous on the outside, when your insides are such a mess?

_Breathe, Bella, just breathe._

Half an hour later we pulled into the corner of Leicester Square.

All I could hear were screaming fans everywhere.

Oh, god!!!!

What. Was. I. Thinking!!!

SHIT!!!

'Er, Alice???' I grabbed her hand. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

'Don't be so silly, Bella, you're fine. Now pull yourself together. WE can do this. TOGETHER we will do this.' She squeezed my hand, as the door of the limo opened, and the screaming grew louder.

Before we stepped out Alice whispered '_Breathe,_ Bella'.

I think the crowd thought we were famous or something, as they didn't let-up.

It was actually quite funny – They thought we were famous! Haa!!!

Alice gave my hand another reassuring squeeze, and we took our first tentative steps onto the red carpet.

Flashes were going off everywhere, although why they were taking pictures of us it was anybody's guess…

We were escorted by Jessica Walker, from _'MASSIVE',_ who met us half-way up the red-carpet, and led us through the press pack (with even more frenzied flashes as we passed by them) into the foyer of the large Odeon Cinema.

'Wait here for a few moments. We are expecting Teddy any moment now and when he finally arrives I need to try and get some pictures of you guys together for the magazine's next issue.

GULP!

My hands were starting to sweat in Alice's vice-like grip.

Suddenly, and without warning, the screaming got even louder as a huge stretch limo pulled up right out-side the door. I couldn't hear myself think…

My breathing became shallow, and I bit my bottom lip, as I let go of Alice's hand and began to fidget… This was it.

'Bellaaaaa…' She warned through the corner of her mouth. 'Get 'it' together, lady. Now or never. Now, _breathe_.' She grabbed my hand back, and clasped it tight.

That's when I saw him.

I stood there, stock still. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. It was him. He was actually here. Would he remember? Would he know my face?

I smiled to myself as I let the memories from yester-year play, scene by scene in my mind. One in particular came to mind…

Tonight, though? HE. LOOKED. HOTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Just like the pictures in Alice's magazine… Dishevelled 'sex' hair, and 'hot-as-hell' black tuxedo suit.

My God!!! He was sooo tall. He had to be six-two.

Boy, I was glad that we weren't eight years old any more. He had grown up, and boy had he grown up good!!!

I was getting hot flushes, and my cheeks began to colour.

Was it me, or was it getting hot in here?

He was working the crowd, nervously combing his hair back with his hand, just the way he used to do when we were kids. He was waving and smiling. But I knew that smile… It wasn't _my_ smile. Not the one that reached his eyes… I was glad of that.

He disappeared just out of sight as he signed some autographs.

'Alice?' Jessica was back.

'Yes? Do you need us now?' She asked

'In a mo… Teddy is just working the crowd a little and giving a few autographs before he'll head this way. If you need to powder your nose, now would be a good time – You have a few minutes, so feel free. But don't be too long.' With that Jessica disappeared towards the doors.

Alice pulled me into the ladies loos.

'Bella, get your shit together and do it now!' She held my head in both her hands and forced me to look her directly in the eyes. But I couldn't help but shake. 'Be brave Bella. I know you can do this. I have faith in you babes. If anyone can, then you can. Be brave… _Together_, remember?'

I looked at the floor and took once last deep breath before looking up into her eyes.

'What the hell – TOGETHER!!! Now or never, Alice, now or never…' I don't know why, or how, but I suddenly felt brave. This would be my only chance.

We had one last hug before checking our make-up and heading out of the door.

Within two minutes, Jessica was back, requesting that we finally do some pictures with Teddy.

THIS WAS IT!

I trailed behind Alice, trying desperately not to trip myself up in the 'killer' heels I was wearing, not to mention the 'scarier-than-hell' train behind me.

'Teddy, this is our competition winner, Alice Brandon, and her friend… Er, I'm sorry what was your name?'

PANIC!!!

'Er, my name? Er… Kate… My name's Kate.' I blurted.

_He had to be the one to feel it. To know. Would he know? Who I really was? Would he remember me?_

What the heck? Kate? I hated the name Kate! The only Kate I knew had bullied me back in high school, and I never got over the trauma of fifth period geography with her…

Concentrate Bella!

He turned his head to look at Alice, and gave a tight smile, and reached for her hand and planted a kiss there, before turning to look at me.

Alice was beaming from ear to ear, as she turned in my direction… I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Please, don't throw-up! Please, don't throw-up! Please, don't throw-up!_

I repeated over and over again in my head.

He reached for my hand and that's when I felt it. It felt like ten-thousand volts of electricity had just shot through my entire body – and that's when I smiled. Not just any smile, but the smile I knew only _he_ had seen.

I was suddenly 'Brave Bella'.

'Hey.' I said nonchalantly as his lips (_those_ lips), met my hand.

_Mmmmmmmm…_

'Hey, yourself...' He responded. '…Kate.'

He suddenly tilted his head to one side, with a quizzical look on his face, like he was trying to work out some big conundrum. _Did he know?_

Before either of us had a chance to respond, we were all thrust towards the media scrum of photographers, reporters and flashing lights.

Just as the flashing slowed, _Teddy _turned to look at me once again, and for the briefest of moments, he gave me _that _smile, the one I knew was _mine_ and mine alone, before a woman grabbed him by the arm, and suddenly pulled him into a smooching kiss, much to the photographers delight.

He pulled away quickly looking confused.

'Tanya?'

'Teddy… Baby!!! Did you miss me? I finished filming late yesterday, and jumped on a plane as soon as, and I thought I would surprise you!!! Are you pleased to see me?' She pulled him close into her embrace once more.

'Oh, my god Tanya… You could have warned me, rather than sneak up on me like this...'

'Shh… _Teddy-Bear_. Shut-up and kiss me – Let's give 'em a good picture… Think of the publicity this will get you, us!'

I couldn't stand to watch it any longer. I really was going to puke. I had to get out of there.

I turned to run, but as I spun, my heel, that sodding 'killer' heel, (so very aptly named), caught in my train…

Not again!!!! This is not happening!!!

It all happened in slow motion…

My leg twisted awkwardly as I tumbled what seemed like miles to the ground.

CRACK!

Something _bad_ had happened to my ankle.

SHIT!!!

Not here, not now, no way. This could not be happening. So much for Alice's _'Good Feeling'…_

I stayed motionless on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, before I saw the bright flashes start.

I knew I should never have come.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded my hoards of people.

Alice? Where the hell was she? Oh, my god!!!!

The tears began to spill, as the pain of my foot hit me hard.

OUCH!!!

'Kate? Oh my God, are you ok?' Teddy was there in an instant to tend to me. 'It's alright, don't worry. It'll be alright… I promise.' He chanted at me.

'Kate? Who the hell is Kate?!!' Tanya snapped.

'Kate is one of the competition winners I was just having a photo with a moment ago. Let me help her...' He had knelt down beside me, and reached his hand out to touch the side of my face.

There is was again… _Ten-thousand volts!!!_

'Teddy, get your ass off the floor, people can see. Look her friend can help her… There are others who can deal with this shit, now get up and escort me in, and for god's sake smile!!!'

BITCH!

With that he turned forlornly to me, and whispered, 'I'm so sorry. I truly am. I hope you are ok.'

Seconds later he vanished inside…


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors' Note: -**

**Cliff-hanger????? LMAO**

**Sherri, oh Sherri, Baaaaaaaby!!!!! This one's for you – Cannot wait for your little whirlwind visit from the US of A – So many Englishmen to **_**do **_**and so little time!!!!!!!!! (Oh… Did I just say that out loud?!!!) **

**Comedy Club, anyone?????? (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**Now I really am ROTFLMAO!!!!!!!!**

**Luvs you all soooo muchly – Please review, and tell me your thoughts!!!!!**

**Muah, muah, muah xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

When your down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.  
You just call out my name,  
And you know where ever I am  
I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
To see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.

_**~ James Taylor ~**_

**EPOV: -**

The atmosphere was intense and the crowd were much noisier than usual tonight, they always were in London…

HOME TURF!

Here we go, Cullen… Pull yourself together. Get your game-face on.

_Dazzle, dazzle, dazzle!_

I stepped out of the limo, exuding an air of confidence. Underneath the bravado and the façade, I was a bundle of nerves. But I had been doing this for so long, that I was a master at disguising it. It was all part of the act.

I nervously ran my hand through my mop of hair. I was desperate to cut the lot off, but my agent had _advised_ against it, saying, 'It's your trade mark, Teddy, don't even think about it!'… _Grrr!!!_

I worked the crowd for half an hour or so, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, you know the usual, before being ushered into the Odeon foyer.

I was introduced to a miniscule little thing by the name of Alice, who was the 'Massive' competition winner. I was to be spending dinner with her later on…

Oh well, it could have been worse. She seemed _normal_ enough, didn't she? Not too much of a crazed stalker?

Then my eyes flashed to the beautiful girl stood adjacent to her. Alice's 'plus one'.

_Her eyes… Her hair… Those lips… That smile?_

There was something about her, that I couldn't quite put my finger on, that puzzled me – But what was it?

Did I know her from somewhere? Was she a fan I'd met before… no that wasn't it, it was something much more, something deeper maybe?? Hell I don't know…

As I gently reached for her hand her touch took me completely by surprise. It felt like I was being electrocuted, but in the most pleasurable way imaginable…

Then she smiled the most ravishing, radiant smile that I had ever come across… Yet I felt I knew it _completely_.

Why?

'Hey.' She said quietly under her breath.

I carefully lifted her hand to my lips and grazed them across the surface, keeping my eyes on her the entire time. It was as if she had me under a spell that couldn't be broken.

What was it with her? Why couldn't I figure this out?

'Hey, yourself...' I almost stuttered. '…_Kate_.' I felt like my armour was cracking, and _she_ was going to make me crumble at any moment.

What was wrong with me? I was seriously out of control here. Not like me at all…

We were suddenly forced forward into the media scrum, and the paparazzi had their moment whilst the three of us posed for the cameras.

I glanced back at _Kate_ for the briefest of moments, and in doing so she gave me a soft, natural smile.

I couldn't help myself… I _dazzled_ her right back with the most genuine, relaxing smile I had, had on my face for a long time.

_What was it with her?_

Just as my brain started to tick, I felt someone's hands grab my waist.

What the…?

Before I knew it, a familiar strawberry-blond had grabbed my full attention, and had forced herself upon me, crushing my mouth to hers in full force, in front of the hoards of cameras.

_Tanya…_

For the briefest of moments I couldn't help but imagine that it was _Kate's_ lips upon mine.

_Whoa, there buddy! Where the hell did that thought come from?_

Tanya's actions suddenly felt unnatural to me, but maybe it was because I knew for her, it was all just an act. No _real_ feeling was intended. The whole relationship for her was just an extension of her acting career, she was 'working it' for the cameras, and this I knew.

Her behaving this way had never bothered me before, so why did I suddenly feel _uneasy_?

She was back to 'surprise' me, apparently.

Not at all that she felt the need for a little '_self-promotion'._

_Feeling used much???_

Cameras were clicking and flashing, when suddenly I heard a commotion behind us…

I turned quickly to see _Kate_ in a heap on the floor behind me. She was shaking and appeared to be in some kind of pain.

That's when I noticed the heel of her shoe had caught in the back of her dress, which was obviously the cause of her tumble.

My heart ached for her. I _had_ to help her, I just _had_ to…

Why was it I felt so _involved_? It was like there was some invisible force field pulling me into her, and I couldn't help myself any longer.

Without much thought, I quickly crossed the space between us and knelt down beside her.

'Kate? Oh my God, are you ok? It's alright, don't worry. It'll be alright… I promise.' I was trying desperately to calm her as the tears started down her cheeks.

Tanya was screeching something behind me, and I quickly responded, before blocking her out. I reached for the side of _Kate's_ face, and tentatively stroked the side of her cheek.

_Fuck! _That feeling again…

She blushed!!!

Tanya started to rant behind me, and as she started, I was suddenly reminded of the hundreds of prying eyes behind us, as the flashes began in earnest.

I felt Tanya's iron grasp on my arm trying to pull me up…

I felt so _torn. _But what could I do? I mean really?

'I'm _so_ sorry. I truly am. I hope you are ok.' My heart was pounding _for_ her.

I hadn't rescued anyone in a long time, but I felt _she_ needed it more than ever.

The last time I had rescued anyone, it was a _very_ long time ago…

But before I could think any more of it, Tanya had hauled me upwards, and frog-marched me away from the situation.

I couldn't help but think of the way I had left her there. But what choice did I really have?

She was nothing, no-one to me. So why did I feel so bad for her. I felt like I was hurting for her.

I gave myself an internal pep talk, and tried my best to get-it-together. I was here for a reason.

_Game face, Cullen, game face._

On with the show…

The evening dragged as I watched my movie for the fourth time that week. But through the entire screening, I could only think of _her_.

Where had they taken her? Was she going to be ok? I _needed_ to know. I _had_ to find out.

Eventually the end credits came up on the screen, and finally we started to file out of the theatre, back into the foyer where _Kate_ had fallen.

As we headed for the door, I glanced to one side where I suddenly spotted something on the floor in my peripheral vision.

Oh. My. God!!!

_Please tell me I hadn't dropped it… What if someone had seen? Please say the press hadn't seen!_

I ducked down and pretended to do up a shoe lace, and I quickly shoved my rag/ribbon in my pocket where I _thought_ I had placed it earlier.

Funny… I felt inside my pocket… Huh???

'Excuse me, one moment.' And I left Tanya, and darted into the men's loo and into one of the cubicles, locking it behind me.

I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the contents.

What on earth? Why did I have two rag/ribbons?

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks…

_**BELLA!!!**_

'Shit!!! No way!!!' I gasped out.

Kate??? It was her!!!! Bella.? My _Bella!!!_ Oh, my God.

I had found her again…

…But she had gone.

I had to find her. And FAST!

I ran from the loo, and pushed the door flying, narrowly missing knocking Katie Price over in her ridiculous heels…

'Oi!!!! Watch it.' She screamed.

'Sorry!!!' I yelled behind me.

What is it with women and bloody heels?!

I had to find Jasper, and I had to find him now! He would know what had happened to her…

Jasper was definitely the person to speak to if you wanted to know about the behind the scenes gossip. Not that he's a gossip, but Jasper just listened and knew who to listen to… You could say he kept the proverbial ear-to-the-ground or so to speak. The stories he could tell if he wanted to… But he never did, Jasper was very trustworthy.

Jasper was my one of my oldest friends from school in Scotland and we had gone to the same university together. When I finally got my break in the States, Jasper hit hard times struggling to find work after uni, and after several months of nagging him to come and work for me, he eventually relented, and became my _temporary_ PA. Four years on, and he still couldn't find a _proper_ job. I think he was having way too much fun, what with all the travelling, the women, and the money. Yes, I have to admit I look after him in the wages department too - He wasn't doing badly. Yet still he would tease me, threatening to eventually do some _real_ work… Yeah, right! Like he would ever leave.

He was good to have around and had a great calming effect on me when things got out of control. He was my rock – He kept me grounded, when everything else around me was spinning way out of control. Jasper never took any shit from me either, and when I pissed him off, he told me so, no pussy-footing around me like everyone else seemed to. Don't upset _the_ Teddy Masen – Hell no!

He was the brother I never had. My little bit of 'normal' in the crazy world around me.

I finally found him behind a group of people coming out of the theatre doors.

'Jazz, man I need your help.' I was breathing heavily by this point.

'Eddy, my man… What's got you all flustered?!' He look at me bewildered.

'I need to find someone. _Urgently_…' I gasped.

'Wha...Who?' He said, pulling me to one side.

'Earlier on, did you see that girl who won the _'Massive'_ contest? The short one who looked like a pixie? The one who I had my photo taken with?'

Jasper suddenly grinned at me. He had _certainly_ spotted her…

'Man, she was HOT!'

'Jazz, listen... Not her, but the friend that was with her. The one with the long dress, that fell. I need to find her, and I need to find her NOW, Jazz!!!' I was anxiously running my hand through my hair.

'Dude, she fell down so hard. Definitely broken, I would say. She was a mess. Couldn't help but feel bad about that, with all the press too – Not good.' He shook his head as though feeling sorry for her.

'Jazz, _please_… Can you find out where they took her? I take it she went off in an ambulance somewhere? Which hospital? Can you pull a few strings and find out?' All my words rushed out in one breath.

If anyone could find out the info, it was Jasper. As it turned out he was bloody good at his job – He always came through with the goods…

'I'll do some digging, and see what I can come up with. Give me ten minutes.' With that he shot off towards the doors.

I took a deep breath and turned back to where Tanya was outrageously flirting with some guy from the press, no doubt hankering after a good review for _her_ new flick.

'Tanya…' I tried to grab her attention, but she held out her hand to indicate she would be a little while longer.

Fine! If that's the way she wanted to play it.

'Jane.' I said approaching Tanya's assistant. 'Tell Tanya that I have to do something urgently. Family crisis… Not sure how long I'll be. Tell her not to worry, and I'll call her in the morning.' I didn't wait for an answer, I just took off to find Jasper.

I quickly tracked him down. He was talking to Jessica from _'Massive'_ magazine.

A couple of minutes later he managed to give me the low-down on what had happened.

'Dude, they look her to St Thomas' Hospital on Lambeth Palace Road. Want me to track down Emmett with the car?' He reached in his pocket and pulled out his I-phone.

'Yes, I need to get there now!!! How am I gonna get out of this godforsaken place with out the press knowing?' I was grabbing my hair yet again. I was surprised that I hadn't gone bald from stress over the years…

'I have a plan. Come with me.' He grabbed my arm and I followed him towards who I must have been the manager of the Odeon, and after a short conversation, Jasper managed to secure the manager's office for us.

'What are we doing in here?' I looked around puzzled.

'Take off your tuxedo.' He said, as he started to unbutton his dark green shirt.

I smirked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

'I mean, you know I love you, man, just not like _that!!!' _I was chuckling hard.

'Give me your damn tux, idiot and you can have my shirt and trousers. I will let my hair down, and you can tie yours up in my band like I have my hair… I know it's not brilliant, but it's worth a try.' He shrugged. 'Here…' He threw his shades across the desk to me. 'Wear these too.'

We quickly swapped our clothes, and within minutes we had completed traded outfits.

From behind, he could have been my double!

'So Edward, are you gonna actually tell me what's going on with you and this girl?' He looked up at me wrinkling his forehead.

'It's a long story, one I've already told you, but I will explain EVERYTHING later, promise. Just don't ask now. Plus if you play your cards right, you may end up getting to meet Miss '_Massive'_ Pixie again.' I waited for his reaction…

…Yep, there it was; his killer smile said it all – _No words necessary my friend, I hear you loud and clear! _I couldn't help but snigger.

I left the top few buttons of Jasper's green shirt un-done… The tux had felt like it was cutting off my air supply, and I needed to breathe.

The next moment, Jasper's phone buzzed on the desk.

He picked it up and quickly read the text and looked in my direction.

'Here's what we're gonna do. Emmett is out the front with the Limo, which is where I am headed. You on the other hand are gonna make your way around to the back, away from the crowds where the black cab I have ordered is now ready and waiting for you. I'm gonna mask my face, like I am trying _so-very-hard_ to avoid the photographers, _(which as we all know is the wrong thing to do unless you actually __want__ the attention…)_ meanwhile; you use that as your cue to sneak away undetected. I know it's not fool proof, but it's worth a shot! So, _Teddy_, dude? Are you in?' He held out his fist, which I then bumped.

'Game-on!!!! Just don't call me _Teddy_ if you value your job… And your balls!!!' I gave him a cheeky grin. 'Let's do this, man!'

'Fine, I'll meet you at the hospital. Hopefully that fine specimen of a friend of hers is keeping vigil at her bedside, mmmm…' Can you believe he mock swooned?!

He eventually came back to planet Earth.

' – Keep your phone on you.' Were his final words before he disappeared out the door.

Minutes later he was working his magic trying desperately to avoid the 'media-frenzy', and I was comfortably in the back of the cab passing Nelson's Column. Safely on my way to St. Thomas' A & E department.

_The whole thing worked like a charm! Stupid __pap__z__._

Ten minutes later, we were stuck in traffic. Grr..

Just as I pulled the hair band out to free my hair, my phone buzzed, and I quickly pulled it out from my pocket. It was Jasper.

_**E**_

_**Losing papz now – still trying to shake em…**_

_**Will go back to hotel, change then meet you**_

_**at the hospital later on.**_

_**Keep in touch.**_

_**Good luck mate!**_

_**J**_

I hit the reply button and sent one back: -

_**J**_

_**Thanks, man. On my way now, but **_

_**stuck in damn traffic!**_

_**Will text you when I have news and explain**_

_**everything properly later.**_

_**I owe you, man!**_

_**E**_

The anticipation of seeing her again was killing me. I was gripping my hand in my hair tightly again.

'Is there another route we can take? Or is this the only way? I need to get there faster.' I asked the cabby.

'Sorry, gov'nor…' the cabby replied in a broad cocky accent, '…This is the only way from here, the only other route has bleedin' roads works, so that's a no-go at the moment, sorry... You could walk it once we get to the bridge. It's only over the other side.'

Another fifteen minutes had passed and the traffic was still horrendous. Even for London.

The cab was at a stand-still, and we were just opposite Downing Street. I knew my way from here.

Without another thought, I swiftly exited the cab, and threw a 'fifty' at he driver.

I ran… And ran… And ran.

Dodging in and out of passing pedestrians as I went. I was glad it was so late. At any other time of day, it would have been bedlam in this part of the city.

I rounded the corner by Westminster tube, and quickened my pace towards the bridge.

I passed by Parliament and Big Ben, with a small smile on my lips – I had seen these buildings so many times in my life, yet they never ceased to amaze me every time I saw them. _Oh, to be on home ground!_

I eventually made it to the A&E department, and hurtled at a rate of knots through the doors and into the reception.

That's when it hit me. _Who did I ask for? Kate or Bella?_

I bent over trying to catch my breath from all the exertion I had just forced upon my body from running, when something made me jump.

OUCH!!! That's bloody hot!! A cup of black coffee from the vending machine had been dropped at my feet, and had splashed all the way up one of my trouser legs. I quickly stood straight up to see Miss _'Massive'_ in front of me, hand over her mouth in shock.

'Soooo, sorry…' She blurted at me. 'Wha… What the…?'

'What am I doing here?' I finished

'Yes' She almost stuttered.

My arrival in the A&E department hadn't gone unnoticed, a couple duty nurses, were whispering to each other with their hands over their mouths, glancing over at me.

I grabbed the pixie by the arm, swiftly picking up the empty cup as I went, and chucked it into the nearest bin.

'Come with me. We need to talk…' I frog-marched her down the corridor, through an exit door and into a stair well.

'You know who I am?' I queried.

'Of course! I mean who doesn't…' She replied.

'No, I mean do you know who I really am?' I stared down at her. 'You know about me, don't you? About _her, _your friend… Our lives…?' She just stared at me with a blank expression. _'Kate_, my ass…' I whispered under my breath.

'I'm sorry?'

'Nothing… Look, tell me where I can find _Kate_.' I was holding her by the shoulders now, but she shrugged me off.

'She's in an assessment room up the corridor. They had to drug her up pretty good. She was in a hell of a lot of pain, and this is all my fault… _Those damned heels!!!' _She started to mutter and shake her head at the same time. 'The X-ray shows a break in two places – Two places I tell you!!! Only Bel… I mean _Kate, _would managed to break her ankle good and proper like this. They said she's gonna need surgery, so they can pin it or some shit like that… At least six weeks out of action, if not more. She may have a permanent hobble after all this, and it's my damn fault!!!' She was shaking her head again, and then I heard her sob.

'Shhhh….' I said grabbing her for a bear hug to calm her down. 'It will all be ok, I promise. I will make everything ok. _Everything_ will come good, you'll see.' I rubbed her back for a couple more minutes as she dampened my shirt with her tears. I handed her a clean tissue that I found in Jasper's trouser pocket.

Why did I have a funny feeling that we both knew that we were hiding things from each other, yet I felt the urge to play along… Just for a bit longer at least.

'I need to ask a couple of favours from you.' She nodded. 'Firstly, you cannot tell _anyone_ I am here. _Please,_ I need privacy right now – More than you know! Secondly, I am going to need a moment with your friend, B..._Kate,_ just to check she's ok, and then…' but before I could continue my phone buzzed and interrupted as a message came in from Jasper. I read the text and looked at 'pixie'.

'…Would you mind also heading to the waiting area and keeping my assistant company, I know he would just love to buy you a cup of coffee to replace the one you just spilled?' I quickly tapped a reply to Jazz: -

_**J**_

_**Sending you a present…**_

_**Don't enjoy yourself too much!!!**_

_**Have fun, dude.**_

_**E**_

'Ok', she whispered, 'she's in the second room on the left… And 'Mum's' the word.' She said winking at me.

_Cheeky damned sprite!_

'Oh, what does your assistant look like?' She asked

'Don't worry', I said turning on my heel. 'He'll find you!' I walked away with a huge grin on my face.

_I owed Jasper no longer!!!!!_

As I approached the door to Bella's room, I slowed to a rather abrupt halt. My breathing quickened and I could feel my heart start to race, as my palms started sweating.

I looked down at myself for a short moment. I was a complete train-wreck! Shoes scuffed, trousers coffee-stained, sweaty shirt, and hair it's usual tangled mess. I _was_ clean shaven at least.

_Thank heavens for small mercies!!!_

I chuckled quietly, before resting my hand on the door handle, and gently, quietly let myself in.

_Bella…_

I froze. Rooted to the spot.

I stared at her in amazement – Drank in the sight of her, as a thirst I seemed to have had for such a long time, suddenly became quenched. But I could never be quenched completely.

She was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. So much better than my useless excuse for a mind, it would never do the real thing justice.

Her eyes were tight shut, as her head fell to one side, with her shiny auburn hair splayed across the pillow.

They had dressed her in a hospital gown, and covered her in a blue blanket.

I smiled to myself – _I had always loved her in blue. _Even hospital blue!

I carefully stepped towards the chair at the side of her bed, and tentatively sat down.

'I found you.' I whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't hear me. 'I waited so long for you Bella, and now I've found you again. You have NO idea how often I pictured this… well not quite like _this.' _I breathed as I smiled down at her. 'Trust you… I'm going to take care of you now, I'm going to make this all better, I promise you, just like I promised your friend out there… Who by the way has my friend Jasper completely smitten.' I was still smiling, and a little chuckle escaped as I imagined _their_ meeting outside!

I couldn't help it any longer. I reached out and slowly touched her face. A deep breathy gasp escaped her lips, but I kept my hand where it was and started to rub circles with my thumbs. I would soothe her pain away if it killed me. I needed HER; I needed her more than ever before.

A moment later, she sucked in a breath and that's when I heard her voice…

'_Edward_, _my_ _Edward…'_

**Another Cliffy, anyone????? Lmao**

**Comments and ideas for future chapters are all very welcome indeed – So hit me with 'em, my little lovies!!!! If you are good, and leave me a review, I may even get Jasper to buy you a cuppa coffee.**

**Ta, Sam, luv!!!!!!**

**BIG LUVS, B xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Carly, I bet you're still in seventh heaven from the green shirt in the last chapter, eh, honey???!!!! Yeah, baby, that was just for you!!!! (Small things…)**

******NEWS FLASH******

**It's official – I have spent way too much time reading **_**SMUT**_**, and talking to**

**Cullenbanger9 on SKYPE, and when plied with a giant 'fish-bowl' of a certain **_**Monsieur Grigio**_**, she has a dirty, dirty mind (well, dirtier than usual, so it would seem), and it was **_**bound**_** eventually rub off on me eventually…**

…**So THANK YOU FOR THAT!!! (**_**No, really…. Thank you!!! LMAO)**_

**I know I said at the beginning that this story was all about the romance, the LURVE, but there will be a few pervy lemony bits in here too for good measure – A tiny drop of citrus to tempt you into reading on… We will see what I can come **_**up**_** with. (Pun very much intended!!!)**

**My beta babe Sam, tell yer hubby thanks for the HOT phone sex!!!!!! LMAO!!!!**

****BOGGLING MIND ENSUES!!!!****

**Enjoy the next chapter, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, do let me know!!! TWI-LUVS for you all – I still don't own these characters, but I have tweaked them a little (wouldn't mind giving our lurrrvly STAR-ward a little **_**'Tweak') **_**Still LMAO!!!! (And yes, Sam, I will allow a little tweaking privilege for you too, I don't mind sharing… Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!!!!)**

**Muah, muah, muah, B xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. A little blasphemy and a little lemon in this chapter… You have been warned, people!!!**

**Chapter seven**

I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine

I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
ahh ohh i don't want anybody else  
oh no oh on oh no yeah

I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
ahh ohh i don't want anybody else  
oh no oh no oh no

I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
and when i think about you; i touch myself  
ooh ooOoh ooOoh aaaaahhhh

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself

I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself

I honestly do  
I touch myself  
I touch myself

_**Blondie~**_

**EPOV**

A moment later, she sucked in a breath and that's when I heard her voice…

'_Edward, my Edward…_'

My ears instantly pricked at the sound of her words. Her voice was soft and clear.

In hearing my name tumble from her mouth, her words pinned me to my seat.

My heart cried out in joy, as its rhythm increased.

Her eyes remained closed, as her lips began to curve upwards at the edges. Was she dreaming about me? Or was it some _other_ Edward?

I shook my head, trying to shake that thought from my mind.

'Mmmmmmm…' She breathed, as her head turned in my direction. 'Want… Yooouuu… Need yooouuu… Right…NOW …. Mmmmmm….'

_Jesusfuckingchrist!!!! Steady my Love!!!!_

Hearing my beauty like this was more than I could bare, and was causing a carnal stirring deep within the pit of my stomach.

I felt a twitch in my trousers.

_Please no! Not now, not like this…_

_Oh my God!!!!_

This shy little lamb, that I had known growing up, was seemingly now having the thoughts of a _lioness._

You know what they say: _'It's the quiet ones you have to watch!'_

The things that this woman was capable of doing to me, and she didn't even know it yet… But she soon would – _I would make sure of that!_

She started to stir again, mumbling something unintelligible, as she tried to move her legs.

_Stay or Go?_

We were no longer at Kilderton Primary School any more, and we certainly weren't eight years old, _thank goodness!_

To have _these _kinds of feelings for the Bella that I once knew, would have been wrong on so many levels - _And I was no Gary Glitter!!!_

But she was all grown up…

…And my god, she had certainly grown up _good!_

She had become more beautiful than my pathetic mind could have ever envisioned.

Her rich, tousled, auburn hair splayed around her on the pillow; her luminescent skin, crying out for my touch. Those full, crimson lips, awaiting my tender kiss upon them, and I could not help but to glance at those glorious breasts, beneath her hospital gown _peaked_, through her obvious excitement.

The feelings that I had deep-rooted within me, although they had been there from the very first moment I had laid eyes on her, had very much evolved into something entirely more… _Wanton._

My desire to love and take care of her was only the tip of the ice-berg… There were so many other desires and _needs _rippling beneath the surface.

All for her – _Only_ for _her._

Above everything else though, my need to _LOVE_ her completely out shone every other feeling I was having, no matter how animalistic and urgent those feelings were now becoming…

The reunion I had always imagined would have been a _tender _one at that, with intimate caresses, and kisses, and would certainly _not_ involve me having a raging _hard-on_, bulging in my trousers!

_Get a grip, Cullen!!!_ (No pun intended.)

I needed to make my decision. Do I stay? _Should_ I stay?

_Not like this._

She was starting to come round…

I silently rose from my chair, reaching into my trouser pocket, and quickly pulled out her rag/ribbon, then I pulled out its twin, and gripped it tightly in my other hand.

She would _need_ this.

Funny, that after all this time, she still felt the need to carry this upon her person.

Still seeking out comfort from these insignificant patches of cloth…

Yet, they weren't insignificant… Not at all –

For both of us, it was obvious, that what seemed like an eternity later, they still gave the same comfort that we sought from each other all those years ago, within those small pieces of fabric.

Time may have passed us by, but our need to satiate our insecurities… To _ease_ our nerves with this little _'piece of comfort,'_ hadn't.

For us, in those tiny pieces of material, we carried each other wherever we went, and in doing so we could conquer anything in our way.

My rag/ribbon was _always_ on me. No exception.

In a pocket… Up a sleeve… Anywhere it could be discretely hidden from sight. But _I_ _knew_ it was always there. It gave me the courage, the power I needed to make it through each day.

Television interviews, press junkets, book signings… It was _ALWAYS_ upon my person.

A _talisman_, if you will.

I never ventured anywhere without it – _Ever. _

I gently stroked her flushed cheeks, tracing down her jaw-line, then carefully across her clavicle, and down the centre of her breast bone, her skin was so soft, so touchable, so _lickable_…

_Cullen… _I warned myself.

Behind the fabric of my trousers, my dick grew harder still, aching for release.

_Oh, man! _

I carefully prized her fingers open, and placed her rag/ribbon within her grasp.

I bent down slowly towards her, squeezing my eyes tight shut and placed a long, moist, lingering kiss upon her fore-head.

'I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan.' I breathed at her. 'You have no idea how much. But soon, so very soon, my love, I will show you exactly what you mean to me – Just how much I have missed you _each_ and _every_ single day since you left.'

I finished my heart-felt whispers and let go of her hand. I turned to exit the room.

Just as I gripped the handle and opened the door, I heard her voice again…

'Need you in my life… Missed you so much,' she sighed.

I turned to look at her one more time, she was still asleep but stirring, I turned and closed the door behind me.

_Gulp! _I leaned against the closed door for support.

How is it possible to feel so much sexual frustration and so much love all in one hit?

How could anyone with so many mixed up feelings cope with this?

_I was just soooo fucked up!_

I needed to find some relief, and turned in search of the nearest toilets.

I ran along the corridor, feeling the heat running through my face, and the hormones surging within my loins… I had to do something, _and fast!_

I turned a corner just in time to see a very flushed, bedraggled looking Jasper, sneaking out of what appeared to be a supply cupboard.

_Well, well, well… What have we here, Whitlock!_

His hair was dishevelled, and pulled in all directions, his zipper was still 'flying low', and his shirt was pulled out, and he was desperately trying to push it back into his trousers.

He had a cocky smirk on his face, and in the next moment he pulled 'Pixie' out of the supply cupboard behind him…

Her hair was as equally messed up as his, her-lipstick smudged across her face, and she was tugging the edge of her skirt down to quickly cover her thighs.

_Nice ladder in your tights, love. _(I inwardly sniggered at this.)

Nice to see someone had a 'freshly-fucked' glow about them!

_Jealous much?_

Lucky bastards…

Interesting development – _WAY TO GO, JAZZ!!!_

I crept up behind him, and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

'_Oh,_ _FUCK!!!_ Jesus, don't do that to me, man!!!' He almost choked.

'I'll meet you in the waiting room in a bit… _'I'll be back'_…' I said giving him my best Arnie impersonation, with a massive grin on my face, having caught them both out!

I turned to look over my shoulder at Alice…

'I think she's waking up. You should be with her.' I said with all seriousness.

And with that I pushed open the door of the disabled toilet, and quickly locked it behind me.

_Private_ at last…

I tried to put what I was about to do, and where I was about to do it, completely out of my head, and concentrate on the root of my problem.

I quickly unzipped my trousers, and pulled my length out of my boxers, grasping it firmly in my right hand, placing my left hand on the wall for some much needed support, and then I slowly started stroking back and forth. Gently at first, then getting more and more urgent, letting the images of Bella come flooding to the fore-front of my mind…

_Ohmygod!!!_

She would have absolutely _no_ idea, I felt this way about her, what she _did_ to me, the _frenzied_ way in which I was now thinking about her. Imagining her pert, erect nipples and how they would taste in my mouth, if I were to flick my tongue across her pert little nubs. Would she throw her head back in pleasure for me? - _God I truly hoped so._

_Mmmmmm…._

Next I imagined her writhing beneath me, as I licked my way down her chest, dipping into her soft belly button, as her skin would glisten with beads of her salty perspiration.

Then slowly, so slowly, I would tease my way down to towards the _'promised land'_. Her aching wet folds, waiting for me to _taste_ her sweetness…

'_Oooooooh…' _I released in a low moan.

I increased my speed, pounding harder, and harder… Pre-cum was now pooling at my tip.

Then I imagined a different image: Her soft, supple lips engulfing me _completely_, taking me fully into her hot, wet mouth.

So many scenarios, so little time…

But that last image was all it took.

That was my _complete_ undoing, and as I tipped over the edge, I spurted into my hand.

'Unnnngggghhhhhhhh!' I groaned in a mixture of euphoric relief.

_Finally!!!_

I relaxed slightly from the temporary relief I had given myself, but at the same time, I was wracked with a little guilt, at the ridiculousness of the situation in which I was now in.

I felt like a pervert – In a bloody hospital of all places…

_What the hell, Cullen!!!_

That said, it was without a doubt, _the_ best hand-job I had _ever_ experienced, and hats off to Bella for that…

I would show her just how grateful I was…_ Very Soon!_

I grabbed some tissue and cleaned myself up and washed my hands, before eventually unlocking the door, and making my way to the waiting area where I found Jasper, sat alone.

Hearing my approach, he turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes.

'Buddy, you look a complete and utter train-wreck!' He sniggered.

Ok, so my hair was bedraggled (nothing new there…), my shirt was covered in sweat patches from my impromptu run to the hospital, my trousers were covered in coffee (thanks for that, Pixie!), and my shoes were well and truly scuffed to high heaven! All in all pretty impressive! Thank god there were no papz about…

Then I stared back at him, and quickly plastered a smirk on my face, as I recalled _his_ latest activities…

'Back at ya!!!' I boomed, and I couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation that we were both in.

'Touché!!!' He held his hands up in surrender laughing with me.

'So, Jazz…' I started to quiz. '…Did you at least get her number?'

With that, the biggest 'Cheshire Cat' grin I had ever seen, adorned his face, as he held up a tiny scrap of paper.

'Of course…' He smirked back, looking very pleased with himself. No doubt very proud of his little performance in the supply cupboard.

'Adda boy! I feel so… _Proud_.' I said as I patted him on the back, still sniggering. 'I'm gonna need a copy of that number, though.'

'What the hell, man? _What for_?' He looked genuinely panic stricken.

_Protective much?_

I had never seen him like this before… _Guy's got it bad for this little minx!!!_

'Come on Jasper, mate. Let's get the hell out of here before we attract any more unwanted attention, and I will explain _everything_.' I stood pulling him up after me.

We walked to the hospital exit, and made our way into the dark night and looked for a cab.

We _desperately_ needed to clean up.

It was past midnight by the time we reached our hotel, by which time I had filled Jasper in on the missing pieces of my story – Pitiful as it seemed, the _story of my life!_

But she _was_ my life… Now, and always – _Only her._

I had a lot of shit to sort out, and I needed to do it as soon as possible.

The first thing I needed to do when I got back to the hotel, was get Jasper to call Alice and find out how Bella (_Kate_) was doing – Why I still felt the need to continue with this little façade, was beyond me. But for now, I would play along…

She had been taken down for surgery and Alice had said she would call as soon as she was back on the ward.

All we could do now was wait it out.

I was particularly glad that Jasper and Alice had '_hit-it-off' _so to speak; as it gave me the connection I needed… A way back into Bella's life, and I was _very_ grateful for that.

If Jasper wanted to take time off to _'woo'_ his new bird, I would willingly pay him for it, if it meant me getting closer to _my_ beautiful Bella… Alice was obviously very close to Bella.

God, I loved her – Body and soul.

We were, in the corniest sense of the meaning, true _kindred spirits._

I just knew that we were meant to be, but there was something, or should I say someone stopping us…

_Tanya._

The one chink in the armour, that needed to be hammered out.

This part was not going to be easy, and I knew the media would have a field day with this particular story, although what angle they would take would be anyone's guess…

I had to be free of her. No, I _needed_ to be free of her.

But I could not worry about Tanya now.

My career and how I looked to everyone else no longer mattered to me. The _only_ thing that mattered to me was Bella, and I would give it up, _all_ of it. All the houses I owned, the fame, the money… I would give up _every last thing_, to have her, to hold her again. Being with her would be like nothing else – I would want for nothing if I had her again.

I _could not, would not_ settle without her any longer. I needed to be with Bella, like I needed the air I breathed… I _will _fight for her!!

**Please review my ass!!! **

**As always, I own no characters, just their perverted actions!!!!**

**Muah, muah, muah!!!!! B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm still **_**not**_** the proud owner of these characters, however I am the proud owner of MUSE tickets at Wembley, oh and Eurostar tickets to Brussels in FEB!!!! Bring on the madness, people.**

**Last chapter amendment: ****The Divinyls were the authors of 'I Touch Myself' not Blondie, apparently… Blondie just covered it. Thank you for kicking my ass into touch !!!**** Muah x**

**Don't freak about them not being open with the names, thing yet… I just want to play a little more with the whole 'she knows that he knows, and he knows that she knows' thing at little longer… **_**FORE-PLAY!!!**_** Just imagine how intense their coming clean will be. (NOT that they will be clean in any way, now that they are all grown up and all!!!!! **_*****EVIL LAUGH*****_**). So all in good time, my petals, all in good time… The reveal will be soooo worth it – Trust me on this.**

**In the words of one of my VERY Besties: 'LOVE YOUR FACE!!!!' Muah J x**

**I STILL LUV YOUS, B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**!!!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

'_It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone, when you're heart still does.'_

_**~Anonymous~**_

**BPOV**

_So much for Alice's good feeling._

The premier had been a complete disaster, ending with my worst nightmare coming true; never mind the fact that we hadn't even seen the damn film, or had the private dinner with _the _Teddy Masen_… _It had turned into a complete disaster, and it was in part thanks to my clumsiness, but in the main, I was sorry to say, it was all down to Alice, and her insistence that I wear these goddamn (albeit gorgeous) vintage _'killer'_ heels and that blasted train on the dress!

Then there was Edward…

Or should I say_ Teddy Masen. _

- No, not _Teddy_, to me he was my _entire_ life. My _entire_ being…And he was, and would _always_ remain _my_ Edward!!!

What am I supposed to be thinking about him? He had been so incredible at every turn, completely taking my breath away...

The way he had instantly been by my side, ready tend to me; caressing and calming, with his deep, velvet voice – Mesmerising me with his piercing green eyes… The pain I was suffering was instantly numbed by his presence alone.

His parting words rang in ears, as the surrounding screams, from the crowd was blocked from my thoughts: 'I'm so sorry. I truly am. I hope you are ok.'

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I cried out in pain, for not only my ankle, but for my heart… His leaving was more pain than I could bare.

'Bel… _Kate_, I mean _Kate_…' Alice ran to me, as soon as she had discovered me slumped on the floor. '…I'm here, shhhhh, sweetie, its ok, everything's going to be ok.' Her high pitched voice was as calm and reassuring as it could be, given the circumstances.

She knelt to the ground at my side, and held out her arms, as I instantly gripped her into a massive bear-hug, as the sobbing ensued.

Rocking me gently, she chanted into my ear so quietly, so that only I could hear, 'Bella, this is _not_ over. It will _not_ end like this, I promised you something good would come of this, and I have_ faith_ that it will. It _will not_ end this way sweetie, trust in that, trust in that. I'm here, I'm here.' She kept repeating, over and over.

To say I had a hard time believing that, after the eventful evening that we had, had, would be true… But, I loved and trusted her, and she had never let me down before, so what reason did I have to doubt her?

My mind had obviously chosen to blank out the series of developments that had happened following my fall. I suppose I was grateful for small mercies.

The next thing I could recall… I was floating, like I was light as a feather.

'_Edward, my Edward…' _I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly I entered a state of euphoric bliss… _Feeling_ him, _seeing_ him in my mind's eye.

'_Mmmmmmm…' _My mind was good at creating these feelings, these illusions, of shameless, lustful fantasies, and now I had a true picture in my mind as to what he looked like – a Greek God!

'_Want… Yooouuu… Need yooouuu… Right…NOW …. Mmmmmm….' _I mumbled.

I pictured him running up to me, and grabbing me roughly; crushing his lips to mine, as his prominent _desire_, pressed firmly into my hip… I loved this dominant side of him. So forceful and needy, not at all how I had imagined this small, loving eight year old to become. But now, he was _all_ man, with very manly desires to match.

I inwardly swooned to myself at this thought.

Then without any warning at all…

I felt it – _Ten-thousand volts! _Shooting through my entire body, reaching each and every extremity.

Then a heated sensation that slowly dragged from the top of my head, down the side of my face, finally ending painfully close to my aching mounds, teasing me down the centre of my chest…

I began to _feel…_ Something I had not _felt_ in a very long time, but in a much more gargantuan way than I ever thought possible.

Then voices, I could hear voices…. No, not voices, _plural,_ but just one voice in particular.

The _only_ voice in the entire world that I _needed_ to hear.

_His_ smooth, deep, dulcet tones; a melody of words, went flying through my mind.

'I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan…'

_Oh. My. God. Was this really true? No – It couldn't be. _

'…You have no idea how much. But soon, so very soon, my love, I will show you exactly what you mean to me…'

The voice continued to tease, and torment my already threadbare heart. It was so broken and scarred, that I didn't know if it was capable of fully healing…

These words he spoke, were words of which I had longed to hear for so long, but were so _damn painful _to take in…

'…Just how much I have missed you _each_ and _every_ single day since you left.'

_Stop, please stop. I can't take it any more, please…_

Then, as if the voice had listened, _his_ voice had listened. It obeyed… It stopped.

There was nothing – Gone.

Words cannot describe the pure panic that my mind then began to process…

_NO! Don't stop, I didn't mean it!_

'_Need you in my life… Missed you so much.'_

He had to know, he had to be told how much I wanted him… _Needed_ him.

When I finally came round, it was to the excited ramblings of Alice –

_Good old Alice!_

Nice to know that I at least had the reassurance of her as a constant in my life…

'Alice? Is that you? What happened to me? Where am I?' My voice was dry and croaky and felt like sand-paper.

'Bella! Oh, sweetie!!! You're ok… You're gonna be ok. You're in hospital, St. Thomas's… Remember they brought you straight here from the premier?'

_SHIT!_

The premier. The horrific memories of what had happened came flooding back.

'Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod… Did that really happen? Oh my god, Alice!' I started to sound like a whiney little kid. 'Why me? I knew this would happen, I flaming well told you this would happen, I… OWWW!!!!'

During the heat of my rant, I had twisted my body slightly, feeling a jolt of pain in my lower leg. I looked down to see a massive plaster-cast wrapping my entire foot and ankle.

'Yeah, you kind of broke your ankle – Trust you to do it _this_ good! They had to pin it or something, so you will be out of action for six to eight weeks at least, and you may need some physiotherapy too, but you should be right as rain after that.' She paused only for an intake of breath, before continuing her verbal diarrhoea.

'And I know, I know, I'm sorry I made you go to the premier on your birthday of all days, but I promise I will make it up to you Bella, I will give you the best ever 'make-it-up-to-you' birthday you could ever wish for! Trust me it will be good…' She babbled on.

_Holy crap_!!! Can you believe when I say I _actually_ forgot my own birthday?

'Here…' She thrust a card into my hand. 'I know it's illegal and all, but I took the liberty of intercepting your mail, it's from your Dad. I figured you had enough on your plate with all the stressing about the premier, I knew you wouldn't be able to cope with the stress of your birthday too. I know how het up you get about the whole _'getting older'_ thing, so I kind of took any reminders out of the equation for a while…'

I placed the card on the bed-side table. I would open it later.

I raised an eyebrow, and gave her my best _I'm-very-disappointed-in-you_ look, but she knew she was forgiven.

'Wait… Did you say I would be out of action for _six_ weeks? What the hell, Alice! I can't be out of action for that long – What about my job?!! I _need_ my job!!!' I started to lose it.

'Fret not, my little poppet! All taken care of… Your boss was _very _understanding when I called her, even had a little giggle, and said, and I quote, _'typical Bella to break her leg in style!!'_ and she has arranged for a temp whilst you recoup. There is no way you will manage a tube with a cast and crutches! Did you know you had sick pay as part of your package? Well, you do, so you don't have to worry about that either – Financially you are sound, so don't panic.'

_Blimey! She had been a busy little sprite whilst I slept. Credit where credit is due – I loved her ass!!!_

My finances weren't great, but I had a bit put by that my Mother had left me in her will, and I kept it as a contingency fund; for emergencies such as this, so I knew I would be fine at least for the time being.

'Oh, and those flowers… They're from your boss.' She said pointing to an impressive display in the corner. 'And those ones…' She said with a cheeky smile, and a glint in her eye, '…Are from a certain _Mr Teddy Masen!!!'_

If I thought my boss's bouquet was impressive, it was nothing compared to the incredible array of _Teddy's_.

Daisies – I loved daisies. They formed an integral part of his bouquet, and although they didn't smell of anything, they had been my very favourite since I was a small child… They reminded me of summer days at Kilderton.

'Here.' Alice said, as she handed me the card from the daisy bouquet.

_**Kate,**_

_**Daisies seemed the perfect choice for you-**_

_**I am truly sorry for the events that brought you to be in your hospital bed. **_

_**I hope you don't mind but I managed to pull a few strings to get you a**_

'_**Room with a View', so to speak; as you deserve the best!**_

_**Alice and you did not get your 'full' prize yesterday, **_

_**But one thing you can be sure of, is that I fully intend**_

_**to rectify that, I will make it up to you – Very soon…**_

_**That is my promise.**_

_**Teddy Masen**_

_**x**_

'Oh…' Was all I could say as I let this information sink in.

Then all of a sudden, that last set of hallucinations, or _fantasies,_ hit like a thunderbolt – The images were suddenly very clear in my head. The most incredible, erotic, thoughts, feelings, touches that I had _felt_? They all seemed so, so _real._ But I knew they could never be.

_I knew exactly how HE could make it up to me!!!_

'Please tell me he did not deliver those' I pointed to the flowers. 'Himself.' I whispered. Scared as to what her answer might be…

'Of course not, silly! Stress not, the florist came earlier on and dropped them off. But _he_ was here, though…' She trailed off.

_GULP!_

'What?!!!'

Another _gulp._

'What do you mean _he was_ _here_? I mean, when you say he was _here_, do you mean he was _here_, here, or just in the vicinity of the hospital _here?!!' _My voice getting more high pitched by the second.

_Stress not?!!!_ I'd show her stressing, I was good a stressing!! I was the master of stressing!!!!!!!

'Well… What I _mean_ to say, is that when I say he was _here, _what I actually mean is maybe… Quite possibly… That… By _here_…' She was hiding something from me and I knew it! Alice _never _stutters - She _always_ knows exactly what she wants to say.

'Alice, for god's sake, what the hell are you not telling me?!!! Spit it out!!!' She had me worried now…

'Ok, so don't freak when I tell you this, but _Teddy-Masen-was-kind-of-like-in-your-room!' _She blurted out.

_Hell-fire! NOOOOOO!_

'YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE JOKING!!!??' My breathing was all over the place, and my palms began to sweat, as my pulse rate increased.

'It fine Bella, its ok, don't panic…' She was trying very hard to sedate my desire to pummel her to the ground right about now. 'I think he knows, Bella. That you are… You know, well… _You_. I think he remembers, I'm sure he remembers…'

'Wait, how? What do you mean _'he knows'_. How can you be sure?' I asked.

'I can't be, but… I have a feeling…' Her eyes wondered off into a trance-like state for a brief moment before I brought her back down to planet earth, with a huge CRASH!

'Enough, Alice! You and your sodding _feelings_!!! Next time you get a _feeling_, keep the damn thing to yourself, ok?!!!' I shouted at her. I was pissed off, and she knew it, but I couldn't help feeling a little bad when I saw that pathetic frown on her face, so I asked something else. 'Was _he_ in my room, Alice? Alone, with just… _Me?'_

'Yeeeeeees….' She almost whispered with a sheepish look.

_OH MY HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN!!!!_

My dream, my fantasy, my hallucination… It _was_ a hallucination though, right? It had to be. Why would he say those things he said, touch me the way he did unless he really meant it? It all felt too real to be a dream, but far too impossible for it to be the truth, the reality.

'Where may I ask, were you, whilst I was being visited by _Mr Masen_? Why did you leave me alone, Alice?'

Her face flamed in an instant, like a match thrown on gasoline…

Was Alice Brandon blushing? No. Freaking. Way!!!!!! Never in a month of Sundays had I seen Alice blush, _ever!_

_Internally sniggers._

'Er…. Well…' She went quiet. Once again, _so_ unlike her…

There was a long pause, before I broke the silence.

'SPILL!!!' I said, enjoying watching her squirm for a change.

'Well… !!!!!' She rambled incoherently, speaking at 100 miles per hour.

The fact that I _did_ actually catch every single word of what she had just said, was by-the-by, I was enjoying myself _way_ too much…

'I'm sorry, this fall has kind of affected my hearing, you're gonna need to speak a little louder and a little slower. Breathing often helps…' I jibbed, with a huge grin on my face.

_Oh this was going to be good!_

My inner self was ready to settle in for the evening with popcorn, vino and chocolate whilst I enjoyed _this show!!!_

'Er, well… I had hot sex in a supply cupboard?' She looked up at me from her chair by my side, fluttering her lashes.

'Hot doctor?!' I queried.

'Not _exactly…' _she replied

'What do you mean by not exactly?' She was rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, like she was trying to massage the kinks out. She only did this when she was stressing about something…

'He's a PA… A PA to someone you know…'

_No, it couldn't be right. Was she telling me tha… _

She cut off my thoughts.

'He works for Teddy Masen, Bella. I'm so sorry… I just, I just… Couldn't help myself. He's like no one else I have ever met.' She seemed incoherent.

_Yet again, most unlike her._

She was cowering before me, like I was some great monster about to eat her for dinner, yet at the same time she had a 'glow' about her, a look I could not put my finger on… Wait! She was _swooning. _

'Alice Brandon. Well, well, well… You my dear are _'swooning'. _Oh, my god, Alice! I've never seen you look this way about a guy before, not even the great _Teddy Masen. _Ha!!!' I couldn't help but laugh at her, as I slapped my hand across my mouth.

'_Swooning?!!_ I am NOT _swooning_… Well, maybe I am just a little.' She giggled. 'He was just so, so… _Good_. Such an expert in female pleasure… Oh, those hands, Bella, my god, what he did to me with those _incredible_ hands, and the way he did that thing with his fingers! Oh, and his very large…' I cut her off.

'No way! You keep that thought to yourself!!! My god, you got it _bad_, girlfriend!' I was laughing hysterically now.

'So wait, you are not mad with me? For shagging _Teddy Masen's_ PA in the supply cupboard? I thought you wouldn't speak to me for a week, or worse still a year!!!'

'Why would I be mad? It's not like you are going to get a repeat performance any time soon, I mean it was a one time deal, right Alice? That was it, right? You've got it out of your system haven't you?' Her hands instantly fell in her lap, grasped together, and her head fell to look at them. 'You are seeing him again aren't you? Aren't you?!!! Tell me, dammit Alice!!!'

'I think I love him! He's called me already. Plus he had to find out how you were.'

_WHAT?!_

I opened my mouth to speak, but she started again, before I could organise any of my thoughts.

'I know you think I am stark-raving-bonkers right now, but Bella, I have _NEVER_ felt this way about anyone in my entire life. It's like when he first touched me, it was electric… Yes, that's it, like sparks, we had sparks… Flying everywhere!' She was laughing now, hands gesturing wildly. 'There may be lots of 'fish in the sea', but I have found my fish! My beautiful Jasper fish, and I LOVE HIM! Ha, ha, ha!!! I DO!!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!' She had jumped from her chair and was now dancing round my bed, like she'd just had an epiphany.

_Oh heavens above!_

But who was I to judge? The heart wants, what the heart wants, right? I should know… My heart has wanted the same thing for the last sixteen years, and there has not been a damn thing I could do about it. When cupid's aim is on, and he gets the target just right, the electricity flows! What difference should it make whether she had known him ten minutes or ten years?

'I know this is _it_ for me! I have a feeling…' She _sooo_ did not just say that!!!

'_Alice…_' I slowly warned. 'I do _not_ want to know about you and your feelings any more. What will be, will be. So let's just allow the 'chips to fall where they may', ok?'

'_Deal!!!_' She said rushing to me, and hugging me tightly.

'I really am happy for you Alice, truly…' And I meant every single word I uttered to her, she deserved it.

I couldn't deny her this. I loved her too much, and judging by her face, she was well, and truly smitten with this guy… Maybe even as smitten as I was with _Edward_?

_Naaaaaaaaahhh! _She couldn't possibly be that smitten… could she?!

'When you say he had to find out how I was, was that because of his boss? Was that after _he_ came to see me?' I asked, as I held her tightly, and pulled her to encourage her onto the bed to lie at my side, which she willingly did - I was enjoying the contact.

'Yes, he wanted to know you came through the surgery ok, and that you had everything you needed. He seemed quite concerned when I spoke to him. He even asked to speak with the doctor that was looking after you.'

_That knocked me for six!_

'Alice Brandon, I want you to tell me every single detail of everything that happened between the premier and now, starting at the very beginning… I need to get my head straight. Oh, but you can leave out the 'hot sex' details. _That_, you can keep to yourself!!!' I laughed.

She explained everything she could from start to finish, filling in the blanks for me.

_Oh wow!_ _I needed a shot of brandy – Now!!!_

'…And then he said he would be in touch later, oh, and if you woke up, to tell you 'it will all be ok', and that's it, everything. There's nothing more to tell!' She finished.

My breath caught in my throat.

_It will all be ok…_

Will it? Will it really be ok?

I truly hoped so.

EPOV

We made it back to hotel, after successfully avoiding a hoard of papz (thanks to yet another one of Jasper's cunning plans!), who were lurking like a bunch of panthers, ready to strike on their prey at any given time.

By the time we made it back to my suite it was past two am, and _'Kate'_ would be in surgery…

Jasper was quick to rearrange my meetings for the following day, and thankfully there were only a couple of short magazine interviews to do, and they could easily be rescheduled for the day after.

I needed tomorrow free (well today, as it now was…) as I had a lot of stuff that I had to sort. Strike that, _needed_ to sort, so I could bring Bella back into my life - Right where she needed to be; right where she belonged.

But some things were just way too important to wait till morning…

'Jazz, I have to go do something, I'll be back soon. You can crash in the other room if you need to.' I waved as I shut the door, but I don't think he took all the information in as he was busy jabbering on his phone.

I ran down the corridor of the top floor, and banged on the door of 665.

_(Shame… Only one digit out and it would have been spot on!)_

'Open the door, Tanya!!!' I hammered. 'Open the bloody door!!!'

At that moment, I was surprised to hear her voice, but not from behind her door.

'Shhhhh!!!!! Stop, no… Wait, my suite is just up here…No, wait a minute…. Oohhh,' she giggled, as she rounded the corner, her arms wrapped around some other guy, clinging on like a leech.

_So this was how she was playing it…_

She still hadn't realised I was there, as she pushed the unassuming guy hard up against the wall of the corridor and started roughly sucking his lips, then licking his neck.

'I'm gonna fuck you sooo hard.' She breathed, as the guy moaned his response, submitting to her attack.

I cleared my throat… But they still didn't hear.

'Tanya!! I think we need a little chat, don't you?' I said, as I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest.

'What-the-fuck?!!!' The guy was well and truly alarmed, as he suddenly pushed Tanya away. 'I thought you said you were through?!! I don't want to get in the middle of this… Tanya, I'm outta here.' And with that he ran off down the corridor.

But before he disappeared out of sight, leaving a smug Tanya standing there with both her shoes in hand; I yelled over her shoulder directly in his direction.

'She was telling the truth!!! We _are_ through!!!!' And then I whispered quietly in Tanya's ear, 'Well, we _are now_.' That said I turned on my heel to walk away, leaving her with her mouth almost hitting the floor.

'TEDDY MASEN!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS; GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!' She screamed.

But I kept walking, and in doing so, shouted over my shoulder, 'Can't do it? I JUST DID!!! Have a nice life, Denali!!!!'

_WOW! That was easier than I thought – _Thanks to her wondering hands.

I walked swiftly back to my suite and locked the door behind me, so as to avoid any _unwelcome_ visitors.

I smiled to myself in complete and utter relief. She had really truly done me a favour… But now I desperately needed a drink, so I walked across the lounge area to the mini-bar, and poured my self some neat Jack Daniels.

_Clink, clink!_

I added some ice…

'Oh hey, man.' It was Jasper leaning in the doorway to the bedroom. 'Thought I heard you creep in, everything ok?' I handed him the drink that I poured, and quickly made another for myself.

'Actually, things couldn't be better!' I had a wide, relaxed grin on my face.

I held up my glass to 'clash' with his, and in doing so said, 'Here's to new beginnings… And to LOVE – CHEERS.'

Jasper gave me a very relaxed smile, as he nodded and winked in agreement.

'CHEERS.' He said, and then took a large swig from the glass, before we both plopped down onto the comfy sofa to chill for a few minutes. I enjoyed these moments with my friend, and it wasn't often we got a chance to chill with my hectic daily schedule.

As they say, _what a difference a day makes - _Oh, it sure as hell does!

We sat quietly, enjoying the peace for a brief moment, before we were interrupted by the bleep of Jasper's phone, and by the look on his face, it was a message from 'pixie':

_**J**_

_**Hey big-boy!!!**_

_**Just thought you would need to know**_

_**Kate's doing great, and is now sleeping.**_

_**Pass the message on…**_

_**Fancy a repeat of earlier?**_

_**Tomorrow?**_

_**I know a good cupboard…**_

_**A**_

_**xxx**_

I grabbed the phone from his hand, before he had a chance to protest. But then having read the text, I swiftly wished that I hadn't!

I threw the phone at Jasper…

'Eeuwwww, dude!!!'

'That'll teach you to read other people's texts…' He laughed, giving me a one-sided smirk.

'Phone her back.' I urged him. 'I could do with a quick chat, plus there are some other people at the hospital I could do with speaking to…'

He made the call, and I eventually chatted to Alice, after first listening to Jasper's sickening conversation, as he drooled down the phone… _He had it bad!!!_

Firstly, I arranged to take care of Bella's finances whilst she recuperated. After a lot of _Teddy Masen_ persuasion, she said she would try and get hold of _'Kate's'_ bank account details, so that I could arrange for a credit into her account on a monthly basis. Apparently she got some sick-pay through work, but it was only the bare minimum, and I knew I wanted her to be completely worry-free whilst she healed. I knew it would be best to keep this from _'Kate'_ for the time being, so I swore Alice to secrecy, which seemed a tall order for her, but she finally relented and promised to keep it quiet. (At least for the time being…)

Next I spoke to the hospital staff, who I charmed the pants off literally, no doubt! - I was a man of many talents, even over the phone…), and once I knew that _'Kate's'_ progress was good, I managed to secure her a decent room, with a nice view of the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben across the river. Also I didn't want her having to share a ward with anyone, she needed her privacy. In return, I somehow managed to get roped into going back to the hospital in a few months time in order to 'officially' open their new physiotherapy wing. - _Oh well!_

I was having the most amazing erotic dream about _my_ Bella… Her milky white skin, her soft, swollen breasts, her deep-red, pebbled nipples; pointed and hard just for _me_, with her excitement. _Oh,_ and the sound of her moans, as I rubbed her with my finger between her moist creases… Rubbing her right where it _mattered_, knowing that _exact_ spot that made her throw her head back, and squeal my name. _Yes…_ Right _there_… Flicking, rubbing, and even licking, as her breaths grew short and quick… Turning into short, sharp pants – she was getting _there_… I knew exactly how to get my baby _off. _I would make it my mission in life to get her _off _as much as she could physically handle. Knowing that it would be me giving her this pure joy, this ecstasy, better than any drug she could take… This pure feeling of bliss. It would all be hers; and I would be the one to give it to her, to love her, and worship her. Over and over, and over again. Body, mind and soul…

My god I _needed_ to touch her!

I was just moments from her enormous climax, the pinnacle of her pure pleasure, when…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!_

_What the fuck!!!_

'Shit!!!' I heard Jasper curse as he fell off the sofa opposite mine with a THUD, and them scrambled for the phone.

'Fuck, man!!! So sorry, forgot to cancel your wake-up call.' He wandered back across the room, and stood grasping his hair, before screwing his face up in disgust at me. 'Oh, my god… Sort it out, would you man!!!!!' He threw a cushion at my rather large morning 'wood.'

'Ahh, hell!!!! Sorry, mate… Really!!!' I was a little embarrassed to say the least. I jumped up off the sofa, and started towards the bathroom.

'Need to take care of _business??!!!_' He sniggered after me.

'Something like _that_… Oh, and Jazz?' I said looking over my shoulder. 'Today's gonna be a good, good day… WOOOO HOOOO!!!' I sang.

_Thank you Black Eyed Peas!_ (Or at least my version of…)

I grinned at him from ear to ear, and then quickly shut the bathroom door, to find some 'relief', picking the fantasy up from where the dream had left off…

**Errrr..... Just one little review, from you little SMUT-Monkeys would be really, lovely - Please?????? Muah, B x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

**So I finally reconnected with some peeps from the OWG yesterday. Seems like an eternity since I have been on there – Missed it loads…**

**I will be attempting my very first **_**FULL BLOWN**_** bit of lemonade **_**very**_** soon, so be very patient with me… I have given the bottle a good shake, and she's about to blow, people!!!! **

**Keep reading for a little lemon sauce, cos we are nearly there…**

**I know I got all hot and bothered just writing those last couple of citrus-y bits, so heaven alone knows what it will do to me, writing what I have planned for these two!**

*****ICE BUCKET AT THE READY*****

**My **_**Moos-Meister**_**… Sorry for the sauciness of all this. I'd like to think it's all about the romance still, but we both know whose influence I have been under recently, so go get her 'In Yer life' and give her a good slap round the chops from me!!!! (Oh, and you!!!)**

_**Cullenbanger9, you'd best be running for the hills, luv!!!!! LMAO**_

**!!!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter nine**

'_To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed.'  
_

_**~ Valerie Lombardo ~**_

**EPOV**

After I had been so rudely awakened by the hotel's automated wake-up call system, and managed to sort out my _'morning glory'_, thanks to some even more incredible visions of my exquisite _Bella. _I quickly showered, shaved and threw on some casual clothes; white skin-tight tee, black loose-fit jeans and my favourite pair of black and White checked Van's. I left my hair to do as it pleased, it usually did any way.

Breakfast was waiting for me in the lounge area, when I returned. I found Jasper sprawled on the sofa, eating a piece of toast and marmite, as he flicked through the TV stations.

I suddenly heard mention of the previous evening's disastrous premier…

'Stop, wait. I want to watch this.' I instructed, as SKY News Showbiz feature came on.

I poured myself a cup of _proper_ English tea, grabbed a croissant and smeared it with some butter and marmalade, before making my way towards the sofa, and sinking into it as I carefully placed the cup on the table in front of me.

Funny how even though I had a supply of English tea sent across to me in LA on regular basis, it never quite tasted the _same_. Maybe it was the water..? The milk...? The climate..? Oh, hell, who knew?! But I know I needed a decent cuppa, and this was the first chance I had, had to get one.

_Mmmmm…._

I took a quick sip of the warming liquid, and I instantly relaxed with a large sigh…

I was just relaxing nicely into the squishy cushions, when the TV presenter's words caught my attention:

'_**It appears that our very own, home-grown 'hottie', Teddy Masen, had a **__**very**__** busy night last night. A competition winner, who had received tickets to his latest premier in London's Leicester Square, unfortunately tripped on her dress and fell in front of paparazzi, causing quite a stir. And it was a certain Mr. Masen who was the hero of the hour, running immediately to her aid, leaving in his wake a very stressed looking Tanya Denali....'**_

At this point the screen ran images of _'Kate's'_ fall in slow motion, running over and over again, then zooming in on her ankle, quickly followed by close-up of Tanya with a face like thunder.

I couldn't help but to have a quick chuckle at this…

'…_**Tanya was later seen leaving Stringfellows night club, with an unknown man on her arm, looking **__**very**__** cosy indeed as these pictures show…'**_

There followed more shots of the evenings events, but this time of Tanya and 'corridor guy' all over each other. Nothing that I hadn't already witnessed, so no surprised there.

'_**It seems all may not be well in the Masen/Denali camp.**_

_**We'll bring you the latest on juicy showbiz story just as soon as it unfolds. My name is Hannah Stott, and thank you for watching here on SKY news…'**_

Jasper looked at me, and I shrugged, smiling.

'Damage control?' I quizzed.

'I'm already on it. Called in a few favours, and we have managed to keep the majority of images out of the major tabloids, but there will be a lot of stories out there that we can't do anything about, but I'm doing my best here, man.'

I took another sip of my tea.

'I know you are, mate. That's all I ask. Just do the best you can. Oh, and can you get me Angela on the phone, I'm going to need to place an order.' I gave him my best cheeky grin, with a little twinkle in my eye!

Angela was married to another of our best buddies from University, Ben Cheney. Together they had opened a very exclusive and _very_ expensive florist in the Knightsbridge area of London, and their work was incredible. They had, had a lot of good press, and did a lot of celebrity weddings and parties; constantly appearing within the folds of _'OK!'_ and _'Hello'_ Magazines. They also supplied Harrods on a daily basis. So if their flowers were good enough for Mohammed El Fayed, then they were good enough for me! If I ever needed to send anything to anyone, it was always through Angela… My agent's birthday, Jasper's parent's anniversary, Mother's day. They never disappointed!

Twenty minutes later, Jasper handed me his phone. 'I have Angela on the line awaiting your instruction…'

'Thanks, man… Hey, Ang!' I said in a chirpy voice. 'How are things with you?'

'Good thanks, Edward…' So nice to be called Edward by someone other than Jasper. It had been a while. '…What can I do for you?' She asked.

'Well, I need you to make me up the most amazing bouquet of flowers…' I paused for a brief moment, but I knew I could trust her, so I continued. '…For someone _very_ special. She's in hospital, and I need you to get these to her today, as soon as possible.'

'Sounds intriguing…' Her voice sounded genuinely interested. '…Are you going to spill the beans? Exactly _how _special is she Edward? Are we talking _very_ special, or _VERY, VERY_ special?!' She was teasing me now.

'Definitely the latter.' I said chuckling down the receiver.

'_In-ter-es-ting_…' She said, making sure she pronounced each and every syllable. 'I think I might have to deliver this one myself… So what did you have in mind?'

'Daisies! Lots and lots of daises! They sum her up perfectly.' I still had this childish image in my head of Bella sat in the rec opposite the school at Kilderton. She would lie next to me in the grass in the early summer months, making line after line of daisy-chains.

'_Edward please wear this. I made it especially for you… If you really are going to be the prince that rescues me all the time, you have to have a crown. Look I'm wearing mine. I guess that makes me a __**real**__ princess now I have a crown!' She giggled._

'_Bella, you will always be __**my**__ princess – Crown or no crown, who cares?! But as you went to so much trouble, here...' I carefully placed the lovingly made chain on my head. 'So what do you think? I am I handsome now?'_

'_Un, uh!' She laughed shaking her head at me._

_So she was playing it like that, was she?!_

'_No? I am __**NOT**__ your handsome prince?!' I said in a mocking tone. 'We'll see about that Isabella Marie Swan!!!' And with that, I grabbed hold of her at the waist and began an almighty tickle-fest, rolling us over and over in the grass._

'_OK, OK!!!!' She squealed in delight. 'I give up, I give up!!!! You are the most handsomest prince that ever lived!!! Happy now?!'_

'_But am I __**your**__ handsome prince, Bella, cos that's all that matters?' I looked at her with all seriousness._

'_Always, Edward. You are my handsome prince… You always will be.' And I knew her reply to be true…_

I smiled, and sighed at the memory, before Angela pulled me from my thoughts.

'One small problem, though… Daisies are not in season at the moment. It might difficult to get hold of them, they tend to be early summer flowers, Edward, and you do realise it's now September?'

Did she just say September? Bella's birthday is September…

'Angela, what's the date today?' I asked in a panicked tone.

'14th September, why?'

_SHIT!_

She had fallen and broken her ankle, and suffered the humiliation of doing so, all in front of the press, and on her birthday of all days!

So plan to make it up to her was going to have to be a stellar one! I would have to pull out all the stops. But first she was going to have to rest, and mend that injured ankle of hers. I would ensure that she had a calm, relaxing environment in which she could do so, and I knew the perfect place…

'No reason… But I want you to pull out all the stops on this one, Angela. I don't care what it costs, but I need daisies, they have to be daisies!' I almost ranted.

'Ok, ok, Edward. I will see what I can do. If the man wants daisies, he gets daisies! YEESH!' Then she laughed down her end of the phone.

'Adda girl, Ang! I knew you wouldn't let me down, you never do!'

After going over the details of the message, and letting her know where to deliver the bouquet, I quickly chatted to Ben, who had heard many times me raving about my childhood with the beautiful Bella. I filled him in on the details, before asking him to let Angela in on everything. Of course I swore them both to secrecy.

I needed to call Mrs Larson. It had been a while…

Mrs Larson had worked for our family for as long as I could remember. I rang and asked her to make preparations… She was surprised by this sudden announcement, but was very pleased indeed to hear what I had to tell her.

I had a very busy schedule for the next few days, but after that, I had a well-earned break due. It was the first time in about six months that I was able to grab some time-off, and the timing could not have been better!

An hour later, I received a text message from Angela:-

_**E**_

_**Everything done to your specifications – **_

_**So expect a VERY large bill, LOL!!!**_

_**She's beautiful Edward.**_

_**She was sleeping when I delivered the flowers… **_

_**Did you know that she talks about you in her sleep?**_

_**Can't wait to get a proper introduction.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**A**_

_**x**_

_Fuck! Was she talking about me – Again?_

Whilst Jasper spent the morning re-scheduling everything for the next few days, I made myself useful, by organising a few things for _my_ Bella.

'Pixie' finally came through with Bella's account details, (via Jasper, of course!) so I quickly organised a monthly credit for her. Hopefully by the time she realised it wasn't her boss putting the money into her account, it would be too late for her to do anything about it.

After calling the hospital and putting my very best _Teddy Masen_ negotiating skills to the test, I managed to get the low-down as to how soon they would be discharging _'Kate'_.

They said that all being well, they could release her as early as tomorrow, providing she had someone to take care of her at home. _(I would certainly guarantee that!)_

I organised for Emmett to collect her from the hospital with Alice, just as soon as we had more information on the time of discharge.

A few more calls were made to confirm everything I planned, I then spoke to Alice, who was completely overwhelmed by what I had up my sleeve, but giggled hysterically at the notion. She promised to keep quiet, and to organise for some of her friend's things, as well as her own to be brought to the hospital.

I knew Jasper would really appreciate some _'alone-time-in-a-cupboard'_ with 'pixie, and if nothing else, where we were going they had plenty of cupboards at their disposal! Besides, I knew that Bella would need a friend on hand…

I seemed to spend almost all of the day on the phone. If not making preparations, then discussing things with my agent, (who, as it turned out, seemed genuinely relieved that I had got shot of Tanya. This, I must admit took me by surprise, as it was her who had encouraged me to be with Tanya in the first place. Although I think she had finally realised just how 'high maintenance' she was – _Phew!_)

Jasper headed to the hospital later that evening to meet with Alice, and was then planning on taking her on their first date.

_Ahhhh…. 'Aint love grand?!_

I was left in the hotel suite still tying up some loose ends, in order to clear the way for some _'Bella-time'_, and unfortunately that meant doing a couple of interviews that evening; firstly with a magazine, and secondly a radio station… It was going to be a long night, and I was desperate to see her, but I knew I had to be patient… Then she would be mine, all mine.

The following day, was even more hectic, but I ploughed on with my manic timetable hoping that if I threw myself into work, that maybe our time apart would go faster… But it didn't. Anything but. I did however keep in constant touch with Jasper and Alice, and that reassured me.

I would be with her _very_ soon…

BPOV

Day two in my hospital bed really dragged, and I couldn't make sense of what had _actually_ happened and what my mind had _made-up_. The pain killers were _very_ strong and made me feel very sick and groggy, so maybe they were the cause of my confusion? The dreams? The _Feelings?_

Alice spent most of the day giggling into her phone and jumping up and down, as she was constantly in touch with Jasper - Her hand seemed permanently glued to it! She popped home at lunchtime, then came back just before five pm, so that she could spend a couple of hours with me before heading out on her 'hot date' with Jasper. I spent most of the day drugged up on pain medication, so it didn't matter too much whether she was there or not really, as half the time I was too doped up to notice anyway!

She was like a kid at Christmas, and to say she was excited would be an understatement – Jasper was taking her to The Ivy for dinner, then he arranged for a box at a West End show… 'Chicago'. (Mmmmm, let me think… Lots of scantily clad women writhing round a stage? I had a feeling that the box may end up seeing a little more action than necessary, if Alice had anything to do with it!)

_GO TEAM ALICE!!!!_

The following day, after discussing the plan of action with my doctor, he finally agreed to my being discharged, providing that I had someone to take care of me, and that I left with the necessary pain relief.

Alice had arranged to take some time off work, and promised the doctor that I would be in good hands. (I don't know what I would do without her sometimes.)

By the time all the necessary paperwork had been signed, and all the prescriptions had been filled it was past six pm, and it was starting to get dark outside.

'Did you manage to order a cab?' I enquired, as Alice wheeled me way too fast towards the exit doors.

'Not exactly… But I do have something sorted, transport-wise.' She was giggling for some reason, and I was curious to know why.

'_Alice_, what's going on?' But before she had a chance to answer my question, she had wheeled me out of the doors, and into the noisy evening. I could hear all the familiar sounds of London; sirens blaring, horns tooting, and lorries and buses driving by. To most people, these sounds were a nightmare, but to me, after spending the last few days hold up in a hospital bed, they were actually a comforting sound.

We turned a corner and there on the pavement stood who I could only assume to be Jasper, next to a large black Mercedes with blacked-out windows. Alice giggled even more as soon as she saw him.

'Your carriage awaits, M' lady.' He winked, and then bowed down, and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

'What's going on? What are you two up to? Alice, do you care to introduce me? This wouldn't by any chance be _'cupboard-guy'_ would it?' I was smirking now, as Alice walked passed me in my wheelchair, and took Jasper's hand, just as both of them flushed the colour of beetroots.

After giving Alice's hand a tight squeeze and a little peck on the lips, he finally turned to me. 'Guilty as charged, M'am!' And then he winked, and we all fell about laughing.

'So… What's the plan? Are you taking me home?' But as I spoke, Alice starting looking a little guilty, and started to fidget.

'Home….? In a sense of the word, yes, we are taking you home. But Bella, do me a favour… Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies! Let's just leave it at that for now. All will soon become clear, I promise, but until then, you are just going to have to trust me, ok? Tonight my sweetie, _is a surprise!_ And _you_, are going to LOVE IT!!!!!' She was still gripping Jasper's hand, but now she was jumping up and down, doing her very best impersonation of Tigger!

I felt very nervous, and my stomach was in knots, as I was helped into the rather extravagant looking Mercedes.

'Hey there!' Said a voice from up front. 'My name's Emmett, and I will be your chauffeur for this evening. Very pleased to meet you, Miss.'

'You also,' I replied, 'but would you mind telling me where we're headed?'

'Sorry, miss. I'm not at liberty to say.' I folded my arms and sat back against the back seat with a rather large 'Huff!'.

_Sulky Bella had come out to play. She didn't like being left out of the loop._

Jasper and Alice sat opposite me in the car, which perhaps wasn't the best move, as the pain medication that I had taken half an hour before was kicking in, and so was the nausea along with it. They couldn't keep their hands off each other!!!

_Young Love…_

I really _was_ very happy for them.

Forty minutes or so passed, and I was starting to feel more and more woozy, as the pain relief started to do its business, but I managed to keep my eyes open enough to notice that we had followed a road close to the south of the river Thames, and were heading in an easterly direction. Where the hell are we going?

We followed the road nearer and nearer to Greenwich, and then passed very close to the Millennium Dome, now known to us as the O2.

The road suddenly went down, and we sped down through the Blackwall Tunnel, and underneath the river, before coming out the other side. I was still none the wiser as to our destination…

The car soon after came to a gentle halt.

'Here we are.' Said Emmett's booming voice. 'Have a safe flight, now.'

_Flight? Did he just say flight?_

_HOLY HELL!_

'Alice, what in god's name is going on?!! And please explain what we are doing at London City Airport?!!' The penny had finally dropped as I suddenly realised where we must be. I was doing my utmost to sound pissed off with her, but I was so sleepy now, that my words were a little on the slurred side. (Much like they were on a Saturday night out with Alice!)

'Just shut your cake-hole, and go with it, ok? Please… For me?! You are _soooo_ going to love it!' She said as she helped me from the car, and into a waiting wheelchair.

_(Thought of everything, hadn't they?!)_

I was so confused and tired by this point, I decided to just go with it, and trust that she knew what she was doing – And the one thing I knew above everything else: She might be a mad, hair-brained nutcase, but she was _my_ mad, hair-brained nutcase, and I trusted her implicitly!

Ten minutes later, and she was pushing across a tarmac runway towards a small jet!

_What the fuck?!!!!_

'Alice, are you going to tell me yet?' I knew her answer, but I thought I would give it one last ditch attempt…

'NOPE!!!'

_Fine!!!_ We'd do it her way.

All I knew was that I was about to climb onboard a private jet in London, heading off to _who-knows-where_, and that it obviously had something to do with _Teddy Masen. _

I was still behaving like a sulking child as we clabbered aboard, but inside my stomach was churning with excitement, despite feeling very sleepy.

Would I be seeing him again soon?

_I truly hoped so._

We fastened our seatbelts as requested, then sat back ready for take off.

It was a very small plane. Was it even safe? I bloody well hoped so!!!

We took off into the night air, and it took my breath (and my stomach), away… The view was incredible as we climbed higher and higher over the river Thames, with all the evening lights twinkling below. Our country's capital and all its breathtaking landmarks disappeared slowly beneath us.

It wasn't long before the hum of the plane's engines, and the pain killers I had taken, lulled me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The dreams eventually came, and _he_ starred solely in them once more.

'I'm here, _my Bella_. I will look after you. Sleep my darling, sleep. That's right… I'm going no where. I'm here to stay.'

I felt the warmth of a body pressed against me. I felt arms winding around me, pulling me closer…

_Oh, how I loved these dreams._

I hoped they would never end, but soon the dream faded, as my sleep deepened.

EPOV

I finally finished my last interview, and felt exhausted. I hadn't slept much in the past seventy-two hours, snatching short moments here and there, and I looked like hell because of it.

The plane had done its flight and doubled-back to London to collect me.

I was about to board the plane when I received a text from Jasper:-

_**E**_

_**Arrived safely – Good flight.**_

_**Bella fell asleep on the plane, and hasn't woken up since.**_

_**I carried her up to Rosie's room, **_

_**Hope that's ok?**_

_**She still has no idea…**_

_**Alice is psyched for her!!!**_

_**Dude - So many cupboards, so little time!**_

_**C U soon.**_

_**J**_

My stomach did a flip at the thought of where she now was, and the fact that she still had no idea. I hoped very much that she would stay sleeping until my arrival, as I wanted so badly to gauge her response. I had a feeling it would give me so much pleasure to be witness to it.

I tapped back a response: -

_**J**_

_**Man, you and Alice deserve a break, you have worked**_

_**miracles to pull this off, so thanx – **_

_**I O U!!!**_

_**E**_

_**P.S. Enjoy the cupboards, just stay away from mine!**_

Just over two hours later, I ran up the stairs two at a time, and headed for her door. I tapped lightly, but heard no response, so I pushed it gently open…

_My princess!_

I walked as quietly as I could over the creaking floorboards until I reached her bedside.

(Unfortunately for me, this one noisy-ass house!)

I leaned down towards her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. This stirred some response from her, but it was past two am, and I really wanted to let her sleep, so I gently clambered in Rosalie's dark-oak four-poster bed, and snuggled under the covers beside her, pulling her into me.

_Mmmmm…_

I was truly _home_ – In every sense of the word.

Sleep took me quickly and it was welcome; it had been an exhausting few days…

BPOV

_Mmmmm… I could feel those strong arms wrapped around me! Those soft lips pressed into my neck, his heated, moist breath escaping his lips – washing over my rapidly burning skin._

Ooh, how I loved feeling this way, it was like being in heaven and I could stay like this for hours….even days.

'Mmmmmmmm…' I heard a soft moan come from behind me, followed by a sudden grinding into my rear. _Oh, my!!!!_

I could feel the warm, wetness of my excited 'self' gathering between my legs. _H__e_ was doing this to me… _He_ was making _me_ feel this way, _uuuuhhhhhh!_

His touch sent shivers through my body and then without warning, I felt _'him'_ pushing against my bottom.

_What the… Dear-god-in-heaven? Is that thing for real? Did_ _they really make them this big and hard?_

_Ooooohhh!!!_ – (Inner self blushes at the thought…)

The next thing I knew, I felt him touch me, his hands were strong and manly, yet the finger tips seemed to dance over my body as they worked their way across my stomach, and slowly… Oh - _soooo_ slowly… _Tantalisingly_ slowly, sneaked their way up to the swell of my breasts and I couldn't help but bite my lip as they grazed over each of my nipples.

'Unnnngh!' A brief note of appreciation escaped my lips, as I pushed my ass into his rock-hard cock, standing proudly to attention - just for _me, _and_ only me._ _What a good boy!_

As my body pressed against him it seemed to give him further encouragement!

His hands worked expertly over each of my breasts; working me into a complete _frenzy_ of pleasure…he seemed to know just how to touch me. Then before I could think any further, he slowly worked his long defined fingers over the top of my nipples, which had grown so hard with anticipation, they were like two hard bullets. He slowly began tweaking and rubbing them, slowly building more and more enthusiasm, taking me closer and closer to the edge. I could not help but to release little moans and gasps with each little nip and pinch. The more I did this the more attention his hands seemed to give me. So I opened the flood-gates and let the noises flow freely; inviting him to _play_ with me some more.

One hand slowly began to travel down towards my flat belly and then pulled me in closer to him. He started grinding hard into me from behind, thrusting his huge cock between the crease of my ass, making contact with only the thin white cotton of my knickers; obviously desperate for more and more friction.

The hand on my belly gradually worked lower, and eventually brushed underneath the hem of my knickers.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment, and my eyes stayed closed, but rolled back as I moaned.

He took my sounds as a sign of encouragement, his fingers brushed lower still into my dark, bristled hair; they worked and rubbed their down to find the centre of my _heat_, my _fire_!

_Mmmmm… That's it. Good boy – stoke my boiler, please!_

I couldn't concentrate…..my mind was all over the place as he worked his fingers over my body. I wanted…no I craved more, this was just what I needed and I loved every second of it!

I sighed and moaned as his hand pushed further down my body, finally discovering my aching, pulsing core.

One finger lightly brushed my clit and I felt like I was going to explode right there, I pushed against his finger, wanting more…wanting him to play with it, to tease it just like he had my nipples.

'Oh, yeah… Soooo wet for _me_, all for _me_.' His voice was deep, and his breaths ragged, as he slipped two of his 'magical' fingers deep inside, sliding back and forth with great ease… He worked into me, so deep, heightening this pleasure from the inside out.

'Ohh, ohh, ohh...' But I couldn't get my stuttered gasps under control…

What I was now experiencing was turning my brain to complete and utter mush!

_What's happening?_ _Oh! But I don't care; it feels __**too**__ good to care!_

_Where am I? What's he trying to do to me? Oh… Who gives a fuck, I mean, ohmygod, ohmygod, what the hell did he just do with those fingers, arrrgh!!!!!!!!_

_My god, he's the most incredible magician that ever lived!_

_Move over David Blaine!!!_

His fingers stroked and pressed gently upwards, slowly curling around inside my hot wet middle, stroking, rubbing… First, slow and gentle, but then with more fervour as my moans increased, and my voice became possessed, with some kind of inner demon, screaming my pleasure…

'_Fuck! Fuck_, so good, _mmmmmm!_ Don't stop; please don't stop, oh, oh, oh!!!'

'That's it, _my_ Bella… Do it for me, baby. Come so _hard_ for me my princess, oh… You're so close, baby… Do it for _me_, Iwant you to come right now baby, let me get you there… So good, so fucking good… _All_ of you… Every last inch of your glorious fucking body, and your tits… They are so _hard_, so _erect_, just for _me_.' Tweak. 'For _only_ me,' tweak. '_My_ Bella. Oh, yes - Now come for me. Just… Like… _That_!!!!! ' A couple more thrusts of his incredible 'magic' fingers, and some frantic strokes of my clit _and_…

_Abra-'fucking'-cadabraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_OHHOLYCRAPPP!!!!!!!_

'Oh, _my_ Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed out in complete and utter ecstasy. As he tipped me completely and utterly over the precipice, into paradise.

_Wait?! Did I just experience my very first orgasm?!!! Oh!!! It's even better that I have dared to dream… Better than chocolate! _

_(Did I just say better than chocolate? Why, YES I DID!!!!! Haa, haa haa!!!!!)_

My mind at that second was completely incoherent, and I couldn't think of anything at all, except for him and the incredible things he had to done to my body and mind, that made me feel this way… I had _NEVER_ felt this way before, and it was completely overwhelming. I never imagined it would feel this good.

His fingers still stroked, but shorter gentler strokes, as my whole body quivered as I came back to planet 'Me', and down from my _high. _

'You liked that, didn't you?' He whispered hotly into the side of my neck, between little kisses, caresses and sucks that he was placing there right beneath my ear.

He already had me _'hot-n-bothered'_ and _'gagging'_ for more, and the more he talked, the more turned on I got.

'I love you getting all _hot_ and _wet_ for me.' His voice was deep, as he spoke in dark tones which reverberated through the top of my body. 'I could _hear you_, _feel_ _you_ clamping hard around me… Let me take you there some more, princess. Feel me _in you_, stroking _you_. _Only you._' He quickened his pace, slipping easily in-and-out, causing more and more moans, and sounds of appreciation from my lips. 'Why don't you come _again_ for me, my love..?'

Within seconds, two more, successive orgasms came crashing down upon me. All the while his '_dirty-talk'_, combined with his loving whispers floated down around me.

_Oh, thankyou, thankyou thankyou!!!!!!!_

I had no idea who I was thanking, but it seemed like the right thing to do… I had to show some appreciation to the gods for creating such a wonderful creature.

I must have done something right in a previous life to have deserved this. Even though it was a dream…

_Wait?! It was a dream, wasn't it? Well if it was a dream then I was going to make the most of it!_

EPOV

I woke slowly from _**THE**_ single most incredible dream I have ever had in my entire life…

…_With a massive boner to boot!!!_

It had seemed so real…it felt real…it seemed real, I mean it even smelled real…

'_Shit_…' I whispered quietly to myself, as I realised I was well and truly wrapped around my Bella, pressing my gigantic hard-on into her ass cheek.

Realisation suddenly dawned, and the panic set it.

_It hadn't been a dream! It really did happen! I had just done that to her while we were lying there._

But would she remember being attacked from behind, and how would she react in the cold light of day? Would she _mind _my midnight seduction?

I truly hope not, the thoughts in my mind raced of how she may react and feel because of my actions and what I should say to her.

It was my full intention to do that to her again and again… _That_ and so, so much _more._

My dick twitched at the thought.

I could not let her see me like this - That was for sure…

Our reunion as _Edward_ and _Bella_, _could not, would not_ be this way.

(No more _Teddy_ and _Kate_… I would sure as hell, throw those masks away! Inside my soul was smiling at the thought of my forthcoming emancipation.)

I took a deep breath, and very gently de-tangled my body from hers, without her waking. Then I plumped the pillow where my head had been, and pulled the covers back up on the side where I had laid.

I escaped the bedroom, quietly shutting the door, and rushed towards the bathroom; but I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, after hearing a sudden moan… I listened again. 'Oh, Jasperrrrr! Oh, right there, just like that!!! YES!!! Oh!!!' It was coming from the hallway cupboard.

_Oh jeez!!!!_

I'd deal with them later, but first I had an urgent matter to take into my own hands…

* * *

**Oooh, OME!!!!! Now I feel like such a bad, dirty girl!!!! (Jess, this is all your fault!!!! Grrrrrrr!!!!!) I wish Edward would work his **_**magic-fingers**_** on ME!!!!! He'd get a shock if he pulled my **_**'rabbit'**_** out of his hat!!! LMAO!!!**

**If you liked my little taster lemon, keep reading 'cos there's so much more to come, please let me know what you think – I love to know how I am doing.**

**Thanks to my Sam's little additions, plus Carly's fashion knowledge – YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! (See you in Brussels, bitches!!!!!)**

**I think I need ice, now – Buckets loads of it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muah muah muah B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **

More goings on at Kilderton… Read, then show me some love.

B xxxxxxxxxxxx

!!!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

**Chapter ten  
**

'When I see you smile and know that it is not for me,

that is when I will miss you the most.'

~ Anonymous ~

**BPOV  
**  
What a wonderful dream…

One of the best erotic dreams I have ever had. That's not exactly difficult as I had never actually had an erotic dream (I know… Sad, but true!), but I'm sure if I _had_ experienced a million of them, this one would have been by far the best.

Damn, this pain medication is good stuff! If I knew what the side effects were I would have had it years ago! Not that I'm endorsing drug taking if you're not in pain, but you catch my drift… Who wouldn't want erotic dreams about Edward Cullen?

I lay there with my eyes closed, snuggled under the duvet, as my mind replayed all the vivid details in my head.

I smiled and let out a small moan, as I recalled his hands, his voice, and his gentle, but stimulating touch. Oh, what I wouldn't give for that dream to be real!

I let a frustrated 'huff' escape my lips, and then tossed back my quilt, letting my eyes adjust to my surroundings.

_What the hell? Now I really __**am**__ dreaming… I know this room… Wait, what the..?_

My jaw dropped as I took everything in.

It all came rushing back… The trip from the hospital, Alice and Jasper's groping in the car, the airport, the jet… THE JET!!!! I had been on a plane!!! That was the last thing I could remember, and now I was here… _HERE!!!!!  
_  
I knew exactly where I was… I was back where I belonged. Well, where I felt I belonged. The place that had been so full of love, and family, and acceptance... And so full of _Cullens_!!!!

They had brought me home! I smiled to myself.

I sat myself up, in what I realised was Rosalie's old four-poster bed, as I took it all in. There was so much to think about and my mind was running a mile a minute, with all the memories.

I quickly recalled all those wonderful sleepovers that I had experienced in this room, in this very bed. I let the comforting memories from my childhood engulf me completely for a short moment, before I sighed in complete and utter contentment.

I shut my eyes and blinked, before opening them once more… I had to check that this wasn't my pathetic wishful thinking, or those kick ass drugs working their magic, even though I knew they worn off hours ago. Nope! I'm still here!!! Still here!!!!

_I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!_ I screamed in my head like an eight year old!

I yawned and stretched, and when I turned to move my legs over the edge of the bed, I realised that I had a rather large weight on my right leg… Damn plaster cast. Grrrr!!!!

I struggled a little as I pulled on my jogging bottoms that were by the side of the bed, then eventually managed to swing myself round and perch on the edge of the four-poster. I needed to move, but knew my leg would be a major hindrance. Then I noticed them. Perched right next to the night stand and within easy reach…

_Ahhhh-ha!!! Crutches… Bingo!!! _I love that pixie, she thinks of everything.

Moments later, I was struggling to hobble quietly across the room, towards the large oak door. But each and every floorboard beneath my feet creaked loudly as I went.

I swung the door open, and tentatively made my way into the large hallway.

I stopped, occasionally brushing my hand over the frames of the familiar oil paintings of the Cullen ancestors, I gazed up at them, but all _I_ saw was Edward…

My hand trailed across the book shelves at the side of the hallway, no doubt filled with many first editions. I'd come back here later, my love of reading had never left me, although I _had_ moved on from the children's books that Edward and I used to read together.

I filled my lungs through my nose, letting that familiar smell of the house swirl through me… Such a comforting smell. _Home._

I slowly headed along the wood-panelled walk-way. There was only one place I was headed. I needed to know, to see for myself… If _he_ was here.

Eventually I found myself stood out-side of yet another large oak door, the oak door of his room. This oak door, made my stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies. This oak door made my heart rate quicken, and my palms sweat as my breaths became more and more rapid. Then without thinking about it anymore, and before I could stop myself, I reached up and quietly knocked upon it.

I swallowed hard, and waited for a response…

Nothing.

I banged once more, a little harder and louder this time…

Still nothing.

My heart sank at the disappointment.

It was obviously still very early in the morning, and if he was anywhere in this old house, he would have been here.

I needed to be near to him, and if I could not have him in the flesh, I would have him any way I could… So I carefully opened the door and hobbled inside.

The curtains were drawn, but no-one was in the bed. It was made, and untouched… No-one had slept in it last night. My threadbare heart got that little more damaged… A little more worn.

I slowly moved across the room, and stopped to smile at the array of teddies still there on his shelves, and then below, a small library of familiar children's books… Many of which I knew by heart, many of which he and I had snuggled and read together.

Then I saw it. A small photo frame, and in it was a picture of a very young Edward and Bella holding hands, smiling up at one another. I had completely forgotten that this photo even existed.

A solitary tear escaped from my eye, and I quickly wiped it away, before I moved forward.

Although I was saddened at the thought of being here without him, my heart smiled as I remembered how we would read together, curled up under the patchwork quilt, so lovingly made by Esme, that now lay across his bed.

Such a small memory, yet it meant so much to me.

I hadn't intended to linger too much in this room; however I felt the sudden pull towards his bed, so that was where I ended up. My crutches placed carefully on the floor, with me snuggled under his Mother's quilt, inhaling the comforting smell of this house, of him.

_Creak…_

I suddenly jumped up at the sound, and threw back the quilt in panic.

I faced the door, and in that instant, my eyes locked with his.

No more dreaming. It really was _him_.

My heart skipped a beat…

He stood there, mouth wide open as he ran his hand through that gorgeous, dishevelled 'sex' hair.

'Kate…' He breathed

'_No_… No more games, Kate has gone…' I couldn't do this any longer. 'Kate is no longer… But there is… Me. I am here…' I said looking down at my fingers, that were twisting together in my lap, worried what his reaction would be.

In a nano-second he crossed the distance between us, sat himself upon his bed next to me, and lovingly grabbed my face in his hands, pulling my head up to look at him; stroking my cheeks with his thumbs as they flushed with colour. He pulled our heads together until our foreheads were touching.

_Ten-thousand volts…_ Back with a vengeance!

I gasped at the feeling, as he held me there for what seemed like forever, but it was probably more like a few seconds.

'Bella… My Bella? It's really you. Oh, god...' He whispered, as he shut his eyes briefly before locking them with mine once more. As if he was checking it was all real, like I had done earlier waking up in Rosalie's bed.

'Yes…' My voice was croaky with emotion, as a lone tear fell down my cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb under my eye, sweeping the moistness away…

'Oh, my princess… I missed you so damned much. Every single day… You have no idea…' He trailed off. 'I've needed you in my life so badly.'

Both of my hands reached round his head and I carefully ran my fingers through his hair, and then clasped them together at the nape of his neck, keeping our heads close. I _needed _to be close. I _needed_ to feel his breath on my face.

The love and emotion I felt for this boy, no this man, consumed every single fibre of my being, but he still had no idea I felt the way I did.

I couldn't bear being this close to him any longer, facing him this way and not being able to _have_ him.

Enough was enough and I pulled him in for a loving embrace, and held him so tight. So damned close… I lay my face on his shoulder, and I felt relief when his arms held me just as tightly, as we melted into each other.

No words were spoken between us, then.

The ache within me could only hold for so long before it became completely overwhelming, and I began crying freely, as he held me close, so close to him, I'm sure even daylight couldn't pass through.

He rubbed circles on my back, and then he began to hum. I knew that tune. He used to play that tune on the piano sometimes. A lullaby of sorts… Such a calming effect.

Without any warning he shed his shoes, flipping them off with his feet, then pushed us down to the bed and wrapped us under the covers, a place where we always knew the world would never hurt us.

As we lay back onto the pillows, our arms remained wrapped around each other, as he continued his tune.

I was finally at peace here, with _him_.

Our reunion had been made, and one thing I knew for sure… If I thought I loved this man before, it was nothing compared to how he was making me feel now. If I could never be truly his, then I knew it was pointless ever being with another, especially after today.

He was the only reason I lived.

Minutes later, we were both deep in contented slumber, still wrapped in each other's arms.

'Bella… Wake-up my princess. Wakey, wakey…' I might have been half asleep, but I noticed the familiar cheekiness in his tone.

'Never! I'm far too cosy to get up, so snuggle back down with me, and let's sleep forever, my Prince-ward!' I was amazed how easy it was to fall back into our childish banter.

The next thing I knew, I felt the covers carefully move at the side of me as he snaked his arms around my stomach…

_Holy hell… Does he have any idea what this is doing to me?  
_

My insides were churning with desire, reminding me, of my dream.

_I must keep in control, I must keep in control, I must keep in control…  
_  
I repeated it over and over, obviously thinking if I told myself enough times, it would happen.

But that's when the tickling started, and thankfully I was able put those sexual needs to the back of my mind… For the time being at least!

_Phew!_ For a moment there I was certain I was going to lose it completely; grab him, thrusting our bodies together, ready for a rampant 'quickie'…. But then that was not what I wanted for our first time, yes I'd planned so many different scenarios as to what our first time would be like, and this wasn't one of them.

'Isabella Marie Swan… You are soooo going to get your pretty little ass out of bed, right this second!!!' He was laughing hysterically with me.

'No, no, no stop, stop!!!! I promise I will get up, stop!' I squealed in between the gasps.

He eventually eased up on the tickling-thing and just laid there beside me, staring right into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and the exhaled with a large sigh.

'What?' He said gazing at me

'Nothing… It's just so much has happened, so much time has passed us by, yet here we are acting like our old, eight year old selves. It's like we were never apart, don't you think?' I smiled lovingly at him.

'I know what you mean, but you have no idea just how much I have missed you. That day you left, it damn near killed me. The life was sucked right out of me, I felt so hollow. I really was a mess without you, Bella. Truth is, until today, I was still a mess… Is it really possible to miss a friend so badly, to the point where nothing else in your life really matters at all?'

_Great…_ I knew it. He said the 'F' word…

I needed to change the subject, and quickly. I knew that we needed to talk some stuff through, but not right now. I just got him back… I needed to enjoy my euphoric bliss a little longer before the analysis began, even if my feelings for him were a lot deeper than his were for me.

'But look at you! Your life! Look at all you have achieved! I can't tell you how proud I am of you… You in your Hollywood world. Who knows, maybe you will even get one of those stars on the pavement there, then you'll really be a big shot!!!' I teased.

'You haven't been watching my career much have you Bella?'

'Yesss…' I said hesitantly, as I quickly lied.

'If you had, you would know that I received a star on the Hollywood walk of fame last year…' He trailed off, as a massive smug grin appeared on his face.

_And cue the red flush!_

'And there it is!!! God I've missed your blushes, so much!!' He began stroking my cheeks again, rubbing those perfect thumbs in familiar circles there, causing once again for my breath to hitch in my throat.

_How could he not know what he does to me?!  
_  
'Ok, I'll admit it! I'll come clean… Until last week, I had never even contemplated who this _Teddy Masen_ guy really was… Yeah, I'd seen the odd flash across the TV with you on, but I never really _looked_. I had no reason to _see_. If I had only paid more attention, to what was right under my nose!' I was getting angry at myself now…

'Hey, it's ok, I'm not offended, don't worry about it…' He said in a calming voice.

'Oh, don't worry; I'm not afraid of offending you!' I joked, digging his ribs with my elbow, all the while smiling smugly at him. 'You want the truth? Until about a week ago, Alice Brandon remember her? The one who now has the serious 'hots' for your PA? she had to have been your biggest fan – Oh, and that is _soooo_ not a joke, either! She had it _bad_ for you, _Mr Masen_!!! Although I have to say… Now Jasper's on the scene… You are yesterday's news, baby!!!' I raised my eyebrows, grinning. 'That's all I ever heard from her, _Teddy Masen_ this, _Teddy Masen_ that! Quite honestly Edward, I was completely sick of hearing about _Teddy Masen_. So much of her life consisted of nothing but, _Teddy-bloody-Masen_, no offence….' I giggled.

'None taken!' He was sniggering at my ranting…

'Anyway, you want the truth? I hadn't even been bothered to actually look properly at a picture of you, until Alice won those damned tickets to your premier, then she finally sat me down and made me look!!!'

_Breathe, Bella, Breathe…  
_  
'But when I saw you… When I finally realised it was you, I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. I finally found what I had been looking for all these years. I had found you… Only you were happy with someone _else_… And every picture I saw in those flamin' magazines, made me realise how you'd moved on. How you'd made this incredible life for yourself, with someone special to share it with. I really have only ever wanted the world for you, Edward, but seeing you on those pages… Seeing you look so damn beautiful, so damn happy, in the arms of another woman... a gorgeous one at that, I'll have to admit I felt a hint of jealousy…' I trailed off, and in doing so, my face dropped down and I nervously began to rub my hands together.

He instantly grabbed my hands, and held them in his, then carefully raised them both to his lips, for a quick kiss.

'Jealous? You were? Really? But Bella, something you should know… Despite all the pictures, despite what they conveyed… I have _never_ been truly happy. I have always had this massive hole in my heart, where you belonged. You were missing from my life, Bella. Your absence made me incomplete, and I don't mean to blow-my-own-trumpet, but I actually _am_ quite a good actor – I can look happy when required. But in truth, I ached for you, my _dear, dear_ friend. You have no idea just how much… Anyway, Tanya? She is no more. She's history! Turns out, she wasn't exactly a one-man woman after all.' He shrugged.

'But the other night? You were with her at the premier? I don't understand.' I was still trying to take it all in

'Shh..' He stroked my face. 'It's done. No more… She _stifled_ me. She tried too much to change who I was in here.' He placed both our hands on his chest. 'Besides… No-one will ever know me the way you do. It will have to be one hell of a woman to win this heart.' He was joking now, yet I knew he was speaking the truth.

All of a sudden he sat up and pulled me with him, and he grabbed my face in his strong hands. He looked so lovingly into my eyes.

My heart swirled in happiness!

'Damn, I've missed you… Soooooo much.' He placed a lingering open mouthed kiss on my cheek, before he pulled me into his warm, loving embrace.

I could have lived there forever…

Before too long he pulled back, smiling.

'What'd you say that we go down stairs and make some old-fashioned toast on the Aga? Mrs Larson got us some fresh Guernsey butter. I know how much you used to love Guernsey butter on your toast…' He winked at me, before helping me up from the bed to standing position.

Thankfully I was wearing some cosy jogging bottoms, and an old black t-shirt, so I wasn't worried about flashing-the-flesh…

He suddenly turned me to him, and gave his very best evil smile…

'What are you up to?'

But before I could say another word, he swept me up into his arms, as I shrieked in both shock and excitement. My arms automatically crept around his neck, and I pulled myself in closer to snuggle, to smell his divine fragrance.

_Mmmmm…_ He smelt so good. I let out a small groan, and he laughed.

_Jesus, Bella, calm-the-fuck-down, before you come in your knickers already!!!  
_  
I just couldn't help myself. I never thought in a squillion years that I would be this close to him ever again. I was sure as hell going to enjoy myself as much as I could, while it lasted.

As he carried me down the enormous staircase, I figured it would be a good time to ask some more questions.

'So you didn't know? It was me, I mean… At the premier?'

'I truly had no idea… This is going to sound really, really weird, ok, but hear me out. I felt something. It sounds so odd trying to describe it, but it was like I was pulled to you… Then, when I touched you, it felt so strange… like an electric current running between us, but it felt so wonderful. I felt we were connected somehow, but I honestly could not put my finger on it. So I just ignored it.

I was shocked he felt it too; no it couldn't be the same could it?

'Plus I knew how pretty you were when we were kids, Bella Swan, but nothing could have prepared me for what you grew into! You really are gorgeous, you know...' He looked a little embarrassed almost…

_How cute!_

'I'm not saying you were by any means an ugly duckling back then, far from it in fact, you were as sweet as they come, my little signet…' He said laughing, and then he rubbed my nose with his!

_Sigh… He said I was sweet._

'But I have to say you have knocked me for six! You really do look incredible!'

_Wait! Did Edward Cullen just say that I looked incredible? _

YES. HE. DID!!!! WOOP!! WOOP!!!

'Yeah, so flippin' incredible in my jogging bottoms and, sexy as hell in my plaster cast!!! I joked.

'Shut up… You are sexy as hell, ok. Don't you forget it!'

_Oh!!! So now he thinks I'm 'sexy as hell'!!!! _

**Hot Flush**

'The prince that earns your hand, my princess, had better realise what he's got otherwise I will have to castrate him!!!'

_No chance of you winning my hand then? Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she?  
_  
We eventually arrived in the large familiar kitchen area, where he gently laid me onto the small sofa in the corner, and he kissed my forehead before leaving me there.

He made his way across the large room before coming to a halt. 'Oh I forgot you need your meds…' And he turned and ran back up the stairs to where I assumed they were.

In a flash he was back with my prescription from the hospital, he took two pills from the packet and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. Then he was at my side.

'Here you go my princess, I promised the doctors I would look after you.' He said as he handed me my pills and some water.

I took the pills and handed him the water back and he went back across the room and grabbed some bread, placing it into the huge round racks, and put them onto the Aga hobs, with the lids placed carefully on top. I really did love toast made this way.

Ten minutes later, we were sat cosily on the sofa together. He was flopped comfortably back into the cushions, whilst I was laid flat across the sofa with my feet across his lap. It couldn't possibly have been comfortable for him to sit there with that massive cast on his knee, but he never once complained.

We munched on our toast, (which was _sooo_ lush!), and drank our cups of tea.

He kept glancing in my direction, checking I was ok. He had not changed one bit, so caring and protective of me, my knight in shining armour.

_I love you, Edward Cullen! If only you knew…  
_  
We were enjoying our breakfast and our 'togetherness' so much. We talked, but it was the comfortable silences that spoke volumes.

He explained about how he had become _Teddy Masen_ to the masses, and how it seemed easier to have this alias in place for the sake of his family.

He also spoke of his loving parents, who had finally made the move to California last year to be nearer to him. I knew that as a family, they would never be able to live that far apart.

Then he spoke of his beloved sister, Rosalie… My sister and how she was currently working abroad with the _McLaren_ Formula One racing team as a mechanic, and the team's best test driver.

_GO ROSE!!!_ My inner cheerleader yelled from within…

I always knew she had balls! It would have taken quite a lot for her to be accepted into what is traditionally a man's world… That may sound sexist, but it's sure as hell the truth. She must be good to be working with such professionals and Britain's leading Formula One team.

I felt a swell of pride for her.

It was exciting to hear that she was due for a holiday very soon, and would be returning back to Kilderton to reconnect with her brother.

_My Rosalie! I have missed you so much…  
_  
'So your plan to kidnap me…' I started.

'…Which wasn't only me,' he cut in, 'I was also aided and abetted by the pixie-chick… Just so you know! She wasn't entirely against it.'

'Mmmmm! Wonder what her motives were?' I mused. 'Nothing at all to do with spending more time with a certain PA of yours, I'm sure. Oh, and if I were you, I would warn Mrs Larson about opening any cupboards, without knocking first, I think, just for the duration of our stay, she ought to proceed with caution!!!'

'Yeah, I think I know why!!!' We both laughed very hard.

Everything felt so comfortable around him; I hadn't been at ease like this with anyone, in such a long, long time.

We talked more about everything that had happened in the last few days… I even managed to laugh at my 'fall' in front of the paparazzi. Under normal circumstances, I would have analysed the hell out of this, but somehow, the fact that Edward was here, right by me, holding my hand, brushing his thumbs on my cheeks, made it so much easier to forget.

I suddenly had an epiphany…

'You know what, Edward?'

'What?'

'I'm glad I fell. I'm glad I broke my ankle. Even if it was in front a bunch of maniac photographers… Wanna know why?'

'Enlighten me!' He smiled.

'I got _you_. I finally got _you_ back in my life. It was worth every bit of humiliation and tears, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat, just to have _you_.' There! I said it. And I meant every single word – From the bottom of my not-so threadbare heart. It was slowly mending. Thread by thread. But could it ever be completely healed? I truly hoped so.

With that said, he suddenly pulled me in closer, for a loving cuddle. He held my shoulders into him, and I rested my cheek against his chest, where all I could hear was the melodic thud, thud, thud, of his beating heart. It was music to my ears.

'I couldn't agree more, Bella Swan.' He stated as he leaned in to kiss the very top of my head, then holding his nose to my hair as he inhaled.

_Was he sniffing me? Oh, I don't care… He can do whatever he wants with me!  
_  
'So are you glad to have me back in your life, Edward Cullen?'

'Sooo glad! You really have no idea… And you really have got no idea how good it is to have someone other than Jasper call me _Edward_ again. I bloody hate being called Teddy, always have!!!' He was half laughing now, and then he turned and smiled at me, such an amazingly beautiful, 'dazzling' Edward Cullen smile.

I could not help but to mirror one in return.

He took my hand and raised it to his lips, before kissing it gently, all the while, staring me dead in the eyes…

_OH MY!!!_

The butterflies were back, and this time they were doing loop-the-loops!!!

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'So my princess…' _GULP!_ 'I have an afternoon planned for us both. Fancy a wonder round the grounds for old-time's sake?' He gave me a hopeful look.

'Edward, I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon.' And I truly meant it.

'Where's Jasper and Alice?' I enquired. Suddenly I wondered why Alice hadn't checked up on me yet… She was usually all over me like a rash when I was sick.

'Probably christening the cupboards! Doubt we'll even see them today… There are _quite_ a few in this house, you know?!' He said, and we belly-laughed together.

'So… M'lady,' he said, as he stood and bowed before me, 'your carriage awaits!'

He quickly picked me up in his strong arms, and carried me to the French windows that opened on the stone veranda, then he carefully made his way down the stone steps and onto to the lawn, where ready and waiting was an old fashioned wicker wheel-chair. No doubt another Cullen family heir-loom! It had massive iron wheels, and a curly handle with which to push it.

Placing me carefully into the seat, he began pushing me along a path by the manicured lawns. I forgot quite how beautiful and extensive the Cullen grounds were. We could easily get lost for hours. I suspect the reason I had forgot, was because as a kid, you never quite appreciate these things when given the chance, but I was sure as hell appreciating it all now. Eyes wide open; I drank in my surroundings, committing the images to my memory for later recollection.

For September, it was really quite warm outside, and the sun was brightly shining. Another 'Indian summer' as they called them.

We continued along the path, passing by the various smaller gardens as we went. There were miniature hedge mazes, herb gardens, which smelled incredible, raised stone ponds full of carp, with the most incredible fountains in the middle. The water was so soothing to hear.

We chatted and laughed comfortably as we went. Then as we turned a corner, I gasped in surprise.

'Edward! What have you…? How did you...?' I was lost for words.

In the middle of an area of naturally messy, beautiful meadow, I saw our childhood tent. The same tent we had, had so many exciting sleepovers in. The very same tent, which he had told me we would marry someday, so that I could be with their family _forever…_

I closed my eyes as I recalled these fond memories, clear as day. The way he had made me _feel_… The way I had _felt_ about him. But this was nothing compared to the way he made me _feel_ right now. Those feelings and emotions had only grown and ripened with age, and were desperate to bloom, but I could not let them out just yet. I would have to contain myself a while longer. I could not bear it if he still only regarded me as his friend… Albeit his _best_ friend. I had to know his feelings first. I could not give myself up to him just yet, for fear of him unravelling the yarns that were slowly knitting themselves back together again, deep inside me.

'Ok, so I had a little help here… I freely admit it!' He said as he held his hands up as if in surrender. 'Mr Larson managed to find the tent stored away in the old coach house. It needed a good airing… You know, it hasn't been pitched since you were last here, Bella. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in it again after you left…' His voice sounded sad, but he quickly raised a smile for me.

There next to the tent was a red and white gingham tablecloth spread out onto the grass, with an ice-bucket at the side with a bottle of vintage champagne chilling there.

_Never got that when we were eight!  
_  
I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Ok, so I had to add my own touch of Hollywood glamour to the proceedings, Miss Swan. I just thought you might fancy a glass or two after the week you've had.'

_Well said Mr Cullen!_

'Should I be even drinking whilst taking pain killers?'

One glass isn't gonna hurt, besides, you need to relax a little, princess. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy being here.'

_You have noooo idea just how much I enjoy being here… I can show you what would make it all the more enjoyable…!!! _God, I'm insatiable! - Must be the meds!

It was a perfect setting. Here in our own little camp, our own little world; hidden deep inside the Cullen ancestral estate. No-one else here. Just us.

_Pure bliss._

He placed me down on the tablecloth, which was also covered with a few comfy scatter cushions, and then he lay down next to me.

'Hungry, princess?

'I could eat…' I smiled. 'What ya got?'

'Mmmmm… Let me see what culinary delights I can find.' He reached inside the tent flap, and pulled out a large wicker picnic basket, and opened it to expose its contents. 'How about some French bread and pâté to start… Followed by some Seabrook prawn cocktail crisps...' He said with a large cheeky grin.

'No way!!! I haven't had Seabrook's since…' He finished my sentence for me.

'…Since you were a kid?'

'Yeah, since I was a kid.' I confirmed with a giggle. 'How did you know?'

'I never forget, where you are concerned, Bella. You should do well to remember that! But do you want to see the piéce de résistance? Check this out…' With that he pulled out a large glass bottle of dark liquid that I instantly recognised.

'Oh my god, Edward! Dandelion and Burdock! That's my…'

'…Favourite. Yeah, I know that too.' He said pointing a finger to his temple, whilst winking at me.

'Edward, you are the best! I could kiss you right now!!!' I said meaning it completely, yet joking at the same time.

'Isabella…' He grabbed hold of my face with both of his hands, stroking his fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, causing me to gasp, as his eyes locked with mine in a serious gaze. 'Why don't you then…?' He challenged.

**So my beautiful Beta, Sam is currently working on an Alice and Jasper outtake… Cupboard anyone???? So watch out for that one in between future chapters. **

I always knew that there was a little minx, waiting to get out of that sweet, innocent exterior! As I keep saying, 'It's the quiet ones you gotta watch!!!'

**Love yous, Sam. **

Muah, muah, muah, B xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:-**

This chapter is dedicated solely to Mr & Mrs R… You know who you are!!! (And what a pervy pair!!!!) But especially for Mr R….

AKA **'PORN-VOICE-OVER-MAN'**!!! This one's for _you_!!!!

(I am soooo laughing my ass off right now!!!!!!)

Love yous, Sambo, you are my rock, babe!!!!

B x

**Warning: This chapter contains some MAJOR graphic lemonade!!!!! Buckle-up and hold on tight, people!!!!!**

**Previously: **_'Isabella…' He grabbed hold of my face with both of his hands, stroking his fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, causing me to gasp, as his eyes locked with mine in a serious gaze. 'Why don't you then…?' He challenged._

**Chapter eleven**

'Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm on my way back where I come from.  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm on my way back where I belong.'

_**~ Bonnie Rait ~**_

**BPOV**

_Kiss him? He wanted me to kiss him???_

He gazed at me so intently; his eyes full of emotion and passion, and it was suddenly completely obvious that he had meant every word of it. He really _did_ want me to kiss him.

I quickly glanced down at the floor, and suddenly, and without giving it any more thought, I closed the gap between us, leaning in close. I rested my forehead against his, and slowly closed my eyes. The tension between us was palpable. In that slow second, I could feel his hot breath on my face, and heard his breathing quicken, I could feel his grip tighten against the back of my neck sending shivers of pleasure right through my body.

I loved him. I truly loved him. I _needed _to show him.

So I did.

I tentatively grabbed his cheeks in both of my hands, exactly the same way he had done for me so many times previously, rubbing circles with my thumbs… This was how he loved to calm me, having done so, many times in the past. Now it was _my_ turn and I suddenly felt brave.

Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head to the side and slowly brushed my lips across his for the very first time.

The feeling was magical…

In my mind the fireworks exploded, the carnival started, the crowds applauded.

He let out a moan of satisfaction, encouraging me to continue. Time to go for broke.

I opened my mouth further, as did he; suddenly and carefully our tongues grazed one another. We both gasped in pleasure, and I deepened the kiss some more, putting my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair pulling him closer still.

It started out so sweet, so innocent, but as the seconds ticked by the passion took over and little moans and gasps escaped us both, only egging us on further.

He tasted so delicious, and he felt incredible, it was like… I was right where I should be. He was so amazing, knowing precisely how to make my toes curl, as his tongue began massaging mine, so in sync with me, dancing around each other.

The feeling made me melt.

'_Uhhhhh!_' I panted, stopping to take a breath. 'I, _oh_… I'm so sorry.' I whispered. 'I don't know what came over me.' I started to move away from him.

'Princess…' He held my face so I had to look at him, which anchored me; stopping me from moving further away. 'You have no idea do you? No idea just how long I have waited for that. And now you've started it, I have no intention of stopping it…' He gasped his words out.

I gave a large sigh at this revelation, _he felt the same!!!!!!_

He pushed me backwards onto the picnic blanket, and rolled himself carefully on top of me with one of his legs between both of mine.

This kiss, this passionate embrace was entirely _his _doing… And I gave myself up to it completely, so utterly. I was _his_ for the taking, and let him take me, I would.

And he did.

I had never been kissed like this. There was so much passion and love in this kiss; I thought I was going to explode.

My body had a mind of its own, and it too was responding to _his _kiss, _his_ touch.

His hands began to sweep carefully up and down my back, up my sides, and I began to quiver at the feel of his fingers. We both began groaning as we relished in each other. My hands swept up under the hem of his shirt, feeling the solid muscles of his back. This only set my mouth in motion even more, deepening our kiss further still.

Then without warning, I felt his hand gingerly reach under my top, and sneak its way up to the side of my bra. He pulled back from our kiss briefly, looking me in the eyes, searching for my permission, for my agreement for his next action. I gazed back and gave a slow half blink and soft half smile. That was all he needed in order to continue.

He carefully flicked his thumb under the bottom of my bra cup, feeling the base of my ample breast. But that wondering thumb pushed further upwards, until finally it came into contact with the portal of my pleasure, rubbing carefully across the top of my now hardened nipple.

'_Huhhhhhhhhhhh…_' I exhaled in complete and utter bliss. My body was on fire from that single little movement.

Emboldened by my reaction, he did it again… And again, and then again!!!

_OH, MY GOD!!!!!!!_

Between my legs, I felt a surge of longing. I was getting wetter by the second, and all for _him_.

In that next moment, so many things happened at once. My hands wandered higher under his shirt, grabbing at his large muscular shoulders, I brushed my hands up and down, tickling him with my fingertips. His hips pushed further into the side of my stomach, and I suddenly gasped as I felt his rock-hard dick jabbing into me with a forceful longing. One of his hands grabbed my arse, pulling me in closer to him, whilst the other busily brushed across my nipples.

_God, did he want this as much as I did?_

'_Oh_, my god, Bella…' He said between kisses, and caresses, as his lips began to wander down my neck and across my collar bone. 'I have wanted you for so long, I have _needed _you forever. I _need_ you, baby. Let me have you, _all_ of you.' He gasped. 'Let me _feel_ you, princess… Can I feel you, baby?' he pleaded.

'_Please_, Edward. I _need_ this too. I _need_ you… _Ohhhh_!!!!!' His lips made their way down the front of my chest, as his hands came behind my back and quickly freed me from my bra. He pulled it from my front with one hand, and then through the thin fabric of my shirt I could feel his hot mouth over the top of my erect nubs. The sensation of the fabric as a barrier, sent me wild with desire, and the moans and gasps were running amok from me freely now. I was no longer inhibited when it came to him and his wondrous touch. He began nibbling and sucking me through my shirt.

'You like that don't you?' He breathed between his nibbling. 'Does _that_ feel good, princess? I want to make you _feel_ like nothing else – I need you to feel good for me, baby. Oh, god, I want nothing more than to _get you off_ right now…'

_Edward Cullen wants to get me off!!! Edward Cullen wants to get me off!!! _

My inner choir was singing the 'Hallelujah Chorus'… _With GUSTO!!!!_

I was coming completely un-done now, and without further thought, I wrapped my free leg around his thigh encouraging him closer still, then wriggled my other leg with my cast on, out and carefully lifted it over his other leg, so he was trapped, laying directly on top of me; letting out a small moan as his erection rubbed against my pulsating centre.

He raised one of his hands then, and began to rub my cheek with the back of his finger, as he raised his head and looked me straight in the eyes. Without any further hesitation, he ran this hand slowly downwards from my cheek to my neck, and then opened his hand flat pressing down on my skin by my shoulder with his palm, and then he slowly dragged it down, across my breast _feeling_ me completely, causing me to gasp as he rubbed it across my peak, yet again. His eyes remained firmly locked with mine, as he watched my reaction with immense pleasure on his face. He pulled his hand across my stomach, and stopped just by the waistband of my jogging bottoms.

I closed my eyes for a split second, and his lips crashed to mine once more, his tongue rubbing mine with increasing, yet exquisite pressure.

His fingers slowly slid their way under the material that separated us, and then the next thing I knew, my breath hitched as they wandered into the top of my knickers and down further still.

'_Feel _me, please…' I almost begged him.

'It would be my pleasure, princess.' He breathed as he broke his kiss.

He pushed his hand through my short hair, and carefully slid two fingers down across my moistened slit, causing me to gasp yet again.

'_Fuck_… You are so damned wet for me, baby. Did _I_ do that to you? Are you wet for _me_, baby?'

'All for _you_, Edward. I am all _yours_. _You_ did this to me.' I said gazing up at him.

'Heaven help me, I _need_ you so much… Let me _feel_ you.'

Without any more hesitation he carefully slid both of his fingers up inside of me, as far as he could reach, the pulled back, before pumping them straight back in.

'_Unnnnnggghhhh!!!_' I threw my head back in pleasure, as he kept rubbing me inside, again and again, and again, turning my moans into small squeals of delight. Then a second later his fingers began to curl around inside me rubbing a specific point within, that nearly sent me through the roof… I did not know how much more I could take.

_What the hell is he doing to me?!!! Oh, god, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!!!!!_

I was aware I was making a lot of noise now, but I just could not contain myself. _He_ was making me like this. He was turning me into a complete animal, and I loved it.

His fingers continued to rub me inside and I could feel a surge of pressure building and building within. I knew at any moment I was going to lose myself within that feeling if he kept it up. The surge was even greater now, and my mind was spinning out of control. My body was completely and utterly _his_ now. I was just the puppet, and he had full control of every part of me.

'_Oh_, Edward… I, oh, _Edward_… Oh, _please_…' My voice was almost incoherent now.

'Please, _what_?' He said in a sexy tone.

'I, oh, I don't know… Just _please_… _Ohhhhh_!!!!'

With that, his fingers rubbed harder and harder across that one spot, which seemed to have me teetering on the brink. The pleasure was immense, and was building and building by the second.

'_Come_ for me, princess… Let me get you _off_…' His velvet voice was all it took.

_Get me __**off**__? Holy hell!!!!!! He's doing much more than that!_

'_Oh_, Edward!!!!!!! _Oh_, I…… _Oh_, ohhhhhhhhh, Uhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!' That was it. That was all I needed for him to bring me over the edge, and into my abyss.

'_EDWARD_!!!!!' I screamed over and over again as my orgasm ripped through me.

My body was shaking, and quivering as I slowly came down from my high. I could feel my heart beating in my ears, and my body was ablaze with complete and utter ecstasy from my orgasm.

_FUCK! Did he just do what I thought he just did?_

_YES HE DID!!!!!!! _My inner cheerleaders were having a field day!

'_Oh_, Princess…' He purred. 'Did I just get you _off_, pretty thing? Did you just _come_ for _me_?'

'Yes,' I said gasping, 'you most certainly did, Mr Cullen.' I smiled up at him in complete and utter contentment.

'So beautiful, watching you come like that… I will never get bored watching your face as I get you _off_ like that.' He said with a very sexy, dirty voice, making my insides stir yet again.

_Does that mean he wants to that to me again? YES! YES! YES!_

'_Mmmmmm_…' He mumbled into my neck, as he began leaving wet kisses there.

'What makes you think I will _let_ you do that to me again, Mr Cullen?' I said jokingly.

The kissing stopped and he pulled back immediately, and I saw the panic in his eyes.

'It's ok…' I said pulling his lips back to my neck. 'I was just kidding, _Ed_.' I was teasing him now. 'I _will_ want you again, and again, and maybe even again – If you are a really good boy, that is… In fact I feel like I could have you again this second if you wanted to. You have no idea how great that was for me, having _you_ do that to _me_. _For_ me…' I trailed off.

He nuzzled into my neck, moaning, and still kissing into me, leaving cool trails behind him.

I could still feel his hardness against my stomach.

His head suddenly moved, and his lips captured mine, with a sudden intensity, and I responded with equal enthusiasm.

He quickly grabbed his belt and fumbled to undo it, so I helped him with it and then helped with his fly. I needed to _feel_ him for myself.

The kissing continued as I pushed his jeans down his legs and he eventually managed to kick them off completely. All that remained were his black boxers, and there was no way that they were staying on.

Seconds later, he was naked from the waist down. I pushed him back.

'Let me see you, Edward.' I said.

I grabbed down beneath me and came into contact with his very large, _very_ hard cock.

We gasped out loud together at the feeling. It's so _big_ and hard. I wanted it.

_All of it._

I was over come with longing and passion at that precise moment, but who was I kidding? I was well and truly scared shitless of the possibility of what might happen between us.

I grabbed round his length and gently pushed down, as a moan escape him.

_Mmmmm!!!! He likes this._

I repeated my action, again and again, until he was writhing and panting above me.

'_Oh_, baby you feel amazing wrapped around my dick, but I bet it feels even better inside you. I want to be inside you, baby. Let me in that tight, wet pussy, I need to feel you from within. _Oh_, my god I want you… I have never wanted anyone the way I want you right now… Let me take you, baby. Can I fuck you slow? I want to enjoy every second of _you_. I want to taste every part of you. I want your body to sing for me. I want every part of you to scream for me, and _only_ me… Let me _take you_, princess. I need you so bad.' He voice was wrapped with desire and longing for me. How could I resist such a request?

I pushed my jogging bottoms and my knickers down my thighs, and he carefully helped me remove them from my legs, and around my cast on my ankle. He stripped his top off, and then helped me remove mine.

And there we were. Both naked as the day we were born, lying on a picnic blanket, in the middle of the Cullen estate, staring passionately at each other. He hovered over me for a brief moment, before his eyes swept across my naked body, taking me in, as if he were committing my body to memory.

I scanned across his naked torso, and gasped at the sight of him completely bare in front of me.

_CLICK!_ I would store that image of him for later too.

This was it – Whatever happened after this moment, I knew that everything would be different for both of us from here on in. We were both at the point of no return. There would be no going back now. Things _would_ change. _That_ I knew, and for good or bad, either way, it scared the living hell out of me. But one thing I knew for certain above all else, I was well and truly, head-over-heels in love with Edward Cullen.

For years I had lived with knowing this, but it was the first time that I felt it with the greatest sincerity, knowing that I had not wasted that time on him, despite the distance between us. Knowing that when my heart had ached for him all these years that it had not been in vain. I had saved myself for him, wanting _only_ him. I knew now that it was worth the wait, but it didn't make it any less scary.

'_God_, Bella! You are so incredibly beautiful… _You_ are breath-taking. Do you know what you _do_ to me?' He pushed down on top of me, plunging his tongue passionately in to meet mine, groaning at the feel of it. 'My heart is yours, Bella… It beats only because of you, do you know that? _Oh,_ my god, I've needed _this,_ wanted _this_ for us for so long. I have fantasized about this moment so many times. Now we're here… together, just you and I like this.' He paused only to kiss me some more, prolonging the beautiful agony of the situation we were now in, that _we_ had created between us.

His hands were suddenly everywhere at once, grabbing, caressing, feeling, whilst his tongue trailed its way across my body, licking and tasting at it went, causing more and more moans, from both of us. He stopped and paused above my breasts, grabbing one in one hand, rubbing circles with his thumb, and then leaning down to the other, he started to flick the tip of my hard nipple with his tongue causing more and more gasps of pleasure from my mouth as he did this.

_Fucking hell!!! I am going to spontaneously combust at this rate… Whoever taught him this, taught him well, thank you!!!_

I sent up my silent thanks to _Ms. Anonymous_… Whoever _she_ was.

Then I felt _it_… The tip of his cock rubbed gently against my very wet crease, causing me to moan in excitement and anticipation, while my hips rocked of their own accord.

He was so _hard _and ready.

My breath caught, and I began to quiver in excitement, at was what was about to happen.

In a few short seconds Edward Cullen, the entire reason for my existence was going to make-love to me.

_SHIT!!!!!!!!!_

I wanted this so, so badly, but I was _so_ scared too. I knew there was a good chance it was going to hurt, and that I might bleed a little… I had read all about this stuff, plus I had heard all the horror stories over the years. But it couldn't be that bad could it? Not with the man I loved? The stories I had heard were all drunken one night stands, surely its different when it's someone you loved?!

I needed to be fair to Edward, though. He needed to know, but before I could open my mouth, he reached down between us, and grabbed his length, sliding his tip between my lips.

He looked at me, and in that brief moment, he saw my expression.

'Princess, what's wrong? _Shit_, I need a condom, sorry…'

'_NO_, Edward!!' I almost yelled at him. 'It's ok; I'm on the pill…' I mumbled, chewing on my lip.

'No, it's not ok. What's wrong, baby?' His body froze above me, and he was staring at me with such love in his eyes. I _had_ to tell him.

'Do it quickly… Please just do it fast… I'm so scared that it will hurt, please just…' A tear escaped my eye as I spoke. How could it be possible to want something so much, yet be so afraid of it at the same time?

'Bella, what are you saying, baby? Bella, have you never done this before?' He said gently.

I shook my head, and my blush flushed across my cheeks, as more tears were released.

'I was _waiting_…' I mumbled through my tears.

'Baby, what for? It's ok, baby, you can tell me… Why did you wait? Tell me, please princess. _Ssshhhh_… It's ok, this is just _us_. Just you and _me_. Talk to me, _princess_.

He pulled me into him and the sobs came thick and fast, as he rocked and '_ssshhh'd_' me against his naked body.

When I finally calmed myself down, embarrassed by the situation, I came clean.

'_You_…' I gazed up at him with a sudden surge of confidence. I was surprisingly brave as I spoke my words, and looked him right in the eyes. 'I was waiting for _you_… I knew it could only be _you_. I had hoped that some day you would want me, and that you would want to claim me as your _own_. It sounds stupid I know, that I may never have seen you again, but I had always… _Hoped._ I only ever wanted it to be _you_, Edward.' I took a deep breath before continuing. 'I fantasized _too,_ you know. About _us_, being together like _this_. I have never wanted anything more. It will only ever be _you_, you know… It's only ever been you for me.' He was staring back at me, his mouth wide open in shock. 'I mean, well I've kinda fooled around before you know, I've done _stuff_… With other men before. But it's never meant anything. I never got any _real_ pleasure from it. Not that I haven't enjoyed the practise, because I would be lying if I said otherwise, but I have never done _it_ before…' I trailed off, anxiously. 'In fact, _that_ was the very first time I have ever felt that way before, you know a few minutes ago… When you _got-me-off_'

'That was your first orgasm?' He grinned at me.

'Yes, I _think_ so… I mean I dreamt it was something _like_ that the other night actually, which isn't something I would normally dream… But being around _you_, oh, I don't even know… I feel so different now. Like I know I made the right decision, you know? Waiting for you...' I looked at him expectantly.

He looked awkward for a brief moment before taking control of his expression, gazing at me intently with longing eyes.

'Bella, you're serious, aren't you? You were actually waiting for _me_?'

I should have felt stupid, but I didn't. I knew at that exact moment that I had made my decision, and it was right. I knew it, and felt it, so I answered him with great conviction.

'I am deadly serious. It might seem stupid or irrational, but the truth is I could never ever see myself with anyone other than _you_; I have never been able to. Every single time I have ever come close to sex, I just clammed up. Every person I have ever tried to be intimate with has upped and left, if not then and there, then soon after. I know they thought I was just some _frigid bitch_, some kind of _prick-tease_, but it never felt right… Not with any of them. I tried so many times to block you from my thoughts, thinking that it would be easier to just not think about you, but honestly, I cannot live without you in my life, even if the thoughts and memories of you were all I had, it was still better than nothing to me. I have to have you in my life, Edward, even if it is only up here.' I said pointing to my head. 'My memories were all I had…' I finished with another sob that caught in my throat.

'Oh, my _beautiful, beautiful_ Bella. _You_ are the most _thought_ about person up here too.' He uttered pointing to his own temple. If I had a penny for every single time I have thought of you over the last sixteen years, I would be a very rich man indeed,' he laughed, 'hell, I _am_ a very rich man – _what do ya know?!!!!_' He was much amused by his own joke. 'I have to be completely honest with you now, Bella. I want nothing more than to be _completely_ honest with you. I care far too much to be anything other than truthful with you, but I am warning you, my past is not something I am particularly proud of…'

'I know you've been with other woman, I really don't care about that, Edward…' I interrupted him. 'I would never expect you to keep yourself for me too. That's not even realistic of me to think that. I _don't_ think that.'

'Bella, you don't understand… I _did_ save myself for you.' He said it with such meaning in his voice. 'There have been other women, it's true, but hear this; every time I lay with any of them, every time I kissed any of them, it was _you_, and only _you_ I ever thought of. _You_ were the only person I ever imagined, the only person I ever wanted to be with like that. I may not have had you in the physical sense, but up here, in this stupid skull of mine, it was only ever _you._ I would close my eyes, and imagine what you would look like…' I was sobbing with the honesty of his words, and he began kissing my neck gently, so as to relax and calm me, and he was certainly doing a good job. 'I knew that you would look different and that you would be beautiful,' kiss 'but I never imagined in my wildest dreams just how beautiful,' kiss 'you have blown my mind, Bella,' kiss 'I am ruined for all eternity for anyone else,' kiss 'there will never be anyone else,' kiss 'not,' kiss 'now…' _Major_ French kiss!!!! _(Tongue-city, baby!!!!)_

I cannot begin to describe the velocity and emotion that he poured into that single kiss. Words cannot describe how much _feeling_ there was in that one single action. I knew he meant every single word that he uttered, and my loins began to quiver in excitement once again.

He pulled back, both of us panting with longing, his member once again digging into me.

_Heaven help me!!! The things I want to do to that hard cock… I can certainly think of a few!!!_

'They may have had my body Bella, I may not be a virgin in the physical sense as you are,' I blushed furiously, and looked away from him, and in doing so he caressed my cheek to get me to look at him again, 'but here in my mind, in my _heart, _I am still untouched. This part of me, _my_ _princess_, will only ever be _yours_. I too knew that a long time a go and no-one has ever come close to making me feel that way for _them_. I never looked for women, baby, it was always _they_ who pursued me… Despite what you may read in the tabloids.' He added, giving a small chuckle. 'I might be _gagging_ for it, right now, Bella, but I will _not_ take you like this. Not today, not when you are so scared… I want it to be right for us, baby, for both of us. I am so glad you told me, _princess_. Thank you.'

He kissed me slowly and very tenderly washing the relief through me from top to toe.

'Thank _you…_ I am so glad to just be here with you, like this. But I _do_ want you, Edward. I mean it. I might not be ready right this moment,' I confessed, 'but know that I want you more than words can say… Can I ask a favour Edward?'

'Anything, baby.' He said kissing my nose.

'Right at this moment, you have a rather large problem, so it would seem,' I giggled, looking down towards his solid cock, 'let me _get you off_, let me take _you_ there.' I said using his words against him. His eyes widened in awe, as a dirty grin appeared across his face.

'On one condition, princess… You see, I think I'm rather partial to getting _you off_, so what do you say I get _you off_ again too, meet half way so to speak?' He was still wearing a wicked smile, but he cocked an eyebrow at me expectantly.

'I, oh, err…I…_Ohhhh!!!_' Was all I could stutter, before his mouth crashed to mine again for a brief moment, then his lips travelled south across my chin, my neck, licking, sucking, nibbling as they went, stopping only for a brief moment to suckle each of my nipples, before rolling each of them gently between his teeth, taking me to the brink of insanity and back again, before heading further and further towards my oh, so wet, centre. His tongue swirled and teased my belly button, then trailed down through my dark patch of hair, causing my breath to catch and my heart to race. He quickly pulled away, grabbing both of my nipples with his fingers, then suddenly he licked my wet slit from back to front, lapping at it again, and again, whilst tweaking my erect nubs. I writhed and moaned my pleasure, as he was working his magic with his fingers on my hardened pinnacles, and his tongue swirled, hitting my sensitive clit over and over.

'_Mmmmmm!!_ Fuck, you taste so good, princess. I want to _eat_ you forever…' I could feel his hot breath on my centre as he spoke, sending shivers right through me. 'So fucking _wet_… _I_ did this to you. Do you even know what that does to my cock, knowing that I made you this slick? Fuck!!!'

_Edward Cullen and his dirty mouth… On me! Oh, my!!!_

His dirty talk, only made me writhe in frustrated pleasure even more. I couldn't take it any much longer. I needed to have him.

'Edward?' I breathed

'Mmmm?' He said still licking.

'I need to suck your cock – _NOW!!!_' I almost screamed as he tweaked my nipples yet again, whilst in full attack mode on my clit with his tongue.

'_Fuck!!!_' That was all it took for him to shift positions, giving fantastic access to his monstrous dick.

We both were laid on our sides, but he had turned so his head was down between my legs, and his legs were up near my head, I suppose it was a sort of sideways '69'!

_Mmmmmm….. I'm feeling a little peckish, methinks…_

Without any hesitation, I wet my lips, and sucked the end of his cock, licking his sensitive tip of any pre-cum, enjoying its salty flavour.

He groaned in thanks, and so I continued further as his tongue began to tip me towards the brink.

'Oh, Edward, I am _so_ gonna come in a second if you don't slow it down…' I gasped.

I plunged his throbbing cock into my mouth, sucking and licking it, causing moans to escape him, which in turn sent vibrations through my lady-parts. I adored his response so much, but I was willing him to get to where _I_ was. I needed us to come together so badly.

I gently grabbed his balls and began to roll them in my hands, and sucked and licked harder and harder. The noises of appreciation between my legs were growing stronger by the second, and I knew that I couldn't take much more.

Getting him _off_ was turning me _on_ beyond anything I thought possible. Up until this day, honestly, I _hated_ giving blow-jobs. I had only given a couple, which I had fumbled my way through. I nearly gagged during the first one, having to do a runner to the bathroom to vomit, then during the second one, the guy in question seemed to forget I was an actual person with feelings, and grabbed my hair so forcefully with both hands, making me swallow him whole on his _not-so-clean_ knob (let's just leave it at that…), then when he finally came, without any warning or thought to me, he had forced me to swallow every last drop, once again gagging me in the process. When he finally pulled away, and let go of my head he dropped a mass of my hair on the floor in front of me, I was in complete and utter shock – It turned out that he had left me with small bald patches on either side of my head where the hair had come out from the roots!!! But this was different… This was Edward, _my_ Edward, and I don't think I have ever done anything more erotic in my whole life. This I _was_ enjoying!!!

I pulled back and gently rubbed that spot between the bottom of his solid cock and his ass with my fingers… I knew he would like this. I had read it somewhere in one of Alice's saucy books about that little spot. I was putting that knowledge to good use now.

He moaned and licked my clit harder, and bit it gently, making me squeak with the ecstasy of it… I was close.

'_Oh_, Edward,' I warned, 'I am going to come any second, oh, please, _oh, oh, oh_…' I panted.

'_Mmmmmmm_…' He said between his lick and sucks. 'I'm right there with you, baby… Fuck, I am so close… What you do to me, _unhhhhhhhhh_!'

He plunged two fingers in to my incredibly moist core, and rubbed that special spot inside, sending me straight over the edge, as I cried out, thrusting my hips into him, as his mouth sucked on my wet folds, his tongue still flicking over my incredibly sensitive clit.

'_Oh_, oh, oh, oh….. _EDWARD!!!!_' I screamed out in complete and utter bliss as I rode the feeling, shaking, shivering in pleasure.

Just as I passed across the threshold of my orgasm, his cock started to quiver and throb as he neared _his_ peak of pleasure. I could feel it start to harden even more in my mouth with every suck, every lick I gave him…

'Bella, _fuck_… Bella… I'm, I'm…Oh, unnhhhh!!!!' He warned me of his imminent arrival, expecting me to pull off him. _NOT A CHANCE!!!_ I was seeing this baby thought to the very end!

I sucked and stroked as if my life depended on it… Which was pretty damn close - He _is _my life.

'_Fuuuuuuuuck!!!!!!!!!!_ _Oh_, oh, oh _unnnnghhhhhhhhh_!!!!' His dick suddenly shook in spasm as he came, spilling in to my mouth, and I sucked and swallowed every damn drop he gave me, licking, sucking and moaning my thanks to him for letting me take him _there_. I never thought I could love sucking dick so much. But then again, it was _his _dick…

'_Oh_, baby…' He gasped out. 'You know, you didn't have to do that for me…'

'I _wanted_ to… I never thought I would ever say this, but I _love_ sucking you off. It was such a _turn on_, making you feel good.' I said.

'Tell me about it. You taste amazing, by the way!' He mused.

'Why thank you, Mr Cullen. So do you.' I giggled.

I suddenly shivered, but this time not through pleasure. It was starting to get chilly in the air, and I needed to put some clothes back on.

He noticed, and quickly got up and gathered our scattered clothes and helped me put my joggers back on.

Minutes later, we were both dressed. I noticed my rag/ribbon had suddenly appeared, having fallen out of my pocket.

'Look…' I said, raising it up for him to view.

A broad smile suddenly appeared as he grabbed into his jeans, and pulled its twin from within.

'No way!!!' I squealed in delight at the sight of this.

'Yes, way! Never leave home without it, _ever._'

'Seriously?' I was shocked at his confession.

'Seriously… It's there with me for every interview, every premier, tucked inside a pocket, up a sleeve… Anywhere I can get away with hiding it. I _need_ this thing. It's like I'm carrying you around with me, wherever I go.'

He winked at me, and I leaned into give him a loving, tender kiss.

'Wanna go into the tent?' He asked

'Sure, you know I would never want to camp with anyone else – _Only you_, Mr Cullen!' I smiled at him.

I shuffled on my bum into the tent, and gasped as I saw a duvet and inviting fluffed up pillows at the far end.

He crawled in behind me and flopped on the pillows, then without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him, snuggling into my neck, smelling my hair.

'_Mmmm…_ You smell so good, princess. I've dreamt about smelling you.'

'What?' How bazaar!

'Seriously, I always imagined if you would smell how I remembered you.'

'And do I?' I asked.

'No, you smell way better. The same, but better. _Mmmm…_ You smell lush…'

'Not as good as you, do…' I looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled.

'What do I smell of?' He enquired.

I leaned into him, and inhaled, breathing him in.

'Home.' I said with immense sincerity in my voice. 'You smell like home to me.'

A tear slid slowly down my cheek.

'Baby, don't cry… You _are_ my home.' And with that he pulled me closer, and yanked the duvet up over us, enveloping us in our perfect little bubble. We nestled together, cocooned in our own little after-glow of a perfect afternoon with _my_ Edward.

_My home._

**How was that???? I am going to be out of action now, recovering from that last chapter – I think a spontaneous combustion maybe in order!!!! LMAO!!!!!!**

**So ideas on what Edward should do for Bella's Birthday Surprise please… Yes he is planning to celebrate another birthday with her as the other was so crappy for her, so suggestions in the review section would help!!!!**

**LOVES B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SSVO!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:-**

**Feeling a little **_**'way-woe'**_** at the moment, as I have just been to hospital for some surgery to have my pacemaker replaced, so be sure to be nice and send me some love for this next chapter…**

**My heart is beating even louder for our STAR-ward now – Used up all the power in my old box, way too quick because of him, I am sure!!!!!**

**I will see you next week Sam – You owe me lots and lots of hugs!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!!! B xxxxxxxxxxxx (SSVO)**

**Previously in the tent at the bottom of the garden BPOV:- **

'What do I smell of?' He enquired.

I leaned into him, and inhaled, breathing him in.

'Home.' I said with immense sincerity in my voice. 'You smell like home to me.'

A tear slid slowly down my cheek.

'Baby, don't cry… You _are_ my home.' And with that he pulled me closer, and yanked the duvet up over us, enveloping us in our perfect little bubble. We nestled together, cocooned in our own little after-glow of a perfect afternoon with _my_ Edward.

_My home._

**Chapter twelve**

"_**I am a hopeless romantic and I love to spoil my girlfriends."  
**_

_**~ Orlando Bloom ~**_

**EPOV**

I woke the next morning with the heat of the sun coming through the canvas of the tent.

It took me a moment to recall the events of the previous day, but as they began to float to the fore-front of my mind, I smiled.

She was incredible, and I knew more than ever that I loved her.

I moved my stiff body slightly and realised that she was right here in my arms. I smiled even more and breathed in the scent of her hair as I snuggled in close.

_Mmmmmmmmmm…_ She smelt so damn good.

I had never in my life felt this kind of love or passion for anything or anyone. _She_ was the cause of this, and I knew I would never be able to get enough of her. I would never be able to live without her ever again. I had to do everything possible to make her a permanent fixture in my life, but I didn't want to freak her out. I was going to have to take it slow.

I kissed the top of her head, and she moaned in response, causing my dick to throb at the sound.

_Fuck! What she does to me!!!_

I slowly pulled my arm out from underneath her, and rolled over carefully, so as not to wake her up.

I sat up and gazed down at her sleeping form – _Damn, she's so beautiful!_

I could never get enough of looking at _her_… She was always going to haunt my dreams, more so now I knew how good she looked. I knew she would grow to be stunning, but I never imagined her like this. She was so much more than my pathetic brain could conjure up.

Yesterday was the most incredible day of my life so far. It was clear she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but when she had told me that she was still _untouched_, still a virgin; I couldn't even begin to fathom the feeling I had when she said she was saving herself… _For me!_ It was crystal clear at that moment that she had strong feelings for me too, maybe even _loved_ me? Time would tell.

So much had happened to us both in the last few weeks, and I know the turmoil of the premier, and the embarrassment she had suffered because of her fall, then the hospital, not to mention all the tabloid headlines, that thankfully she hadn't seen; meant that she had, had to deal with a lot both mentally and physically. I knew that even though I wanted to _take her_, longed to show her exactly how much I loved her, I could not do it just yet. Not like that. It would have to be special. She of all people needed for it to be special.

One thing was certain, I was no virgin… In fact I had, had plenty of experience over the years. Women threw themselves at me left, right and centre on a regular basis before Tanya came a long. I lived in Hollywood for Christ's sake… And I _am _a man after all. A man with needs… Can you blame me, when it was offered up on a platter?

I had never slept with an 'untouched' woman before though, they had always taken the lead, and I have to admit, that the idea of _taking_ Bella for the very first time thrilled me, but also scared me shitless… Especially when we were talking about the _love of my life_.

Her first time had to be as beautiful and relaxing as I could make it. I knew it was going to be painful for her, and I didn't want her to suffer unnecessarily.

_She was waiting for me. I still can't believe that. I love her so much… _

I had to be the one to show her just how good could physical love could be. We had been so intimate together, getting each other _off_ in the most incredible way I could have ever imagined, and the intensity of my orgasm was out of this world - I had never _come_ so hard in all my life!!! If this was how good it was without the sex, I could only dream of what it would be like to make love to her, be _in_ her. Just how intense would that be? That combined with the way I felt about her, I just knew it would mind-blowing!

Christ, she'd never even had an orgasm until I had assaulted her in her sleep a few nights ago, and for that I felt awful. She mentioned it last night and I thought she was going to call me out on it, that she knew, but she still thought it was a dream so I just let it slide, still too scared to tell her. I would have to come clean to her about that… _Eventually._

I knew that her first time could not be just to satisfy my selfish desires. It had to be about _her, _about me worshipping her – _All of her, every inch._

I was never going to be able to get enough of her; she was unlike any other woman I had ever known. So naturally radiant and her breasts were so perfect and round. They felt so soft, tasted so incredible when I flicked my tongue across those pert little nubs; her body reacted so intensely to my every touch.

She was _all_ woman now, not a cute little eight year with pig-tails any more!

_Hmmmmm…?_ This was going to take some thought, some planning.

I quietly snuck out of the tent, and ran back towards the house, a major smile on my lips, as I recalled everything that had happened with Bella and me. I just couldn't hide my love for her. I was one lucky, lucky bastard indeed.

It was all about _her_ now.

I ran up the stone steps into the back of the house through the french doors, and started to potter around in the kitchen, throwing some stuff onto a tray.

Croissants were placed into the Aga to warm, and I put some marmalade and butter onto the tray, and filled some glasses with orange juice. There were some flowers on the table in a vase, so I sneakily pinched a rose, and placed it next to Bella's plate.

I glanced at the clock… 8.20am.

_Creak…_

I glanced up at the door.

'Mrs Larson! Good Morning, how are you this fine day?' I gave her my best grin.

'Fine thanks, Edward… What's got you so happy? Are things going well with Miss Isabella?' She said with a smile and a wink.

'Perfect, just perfect! Thanks for asking… And please thank Mr Larson for his help with the tent yesterday. It was, well… Perfect!!!! I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?! Oh, well…it is prefect!' I couldn't stop my beaming.

'She still out there now?' She enquired.

'Yes, she's still sleeping. Just wanted to get her some sustenance! Figured a few croissants and some orange juice might just be the ticket.'

'Well Edward, I have to say, I haven't seen you this excited in… Well, a very long time. I hope it continues. Might I get to see Miss Isabella today? You should pop on over to the coach house with her. I would love to have a catch up. I bet she looks very different these days, she was such a charming young thing.' She said.

'She still is… She's got me charmed, hook, line and sinker.' I gave her my best crooked grin, and yet another wink, which made her laugh out loud. 'How ever beautiful she once was, she's even more so now…' I said wistfully.

'You got it bad then, Edward?!' She nudged me.

'You could say that. She's mesmerizing… If I could give her the world, I would. You know how much I love that girl. I always have.'

'I have some idea… I've been around a while, you know. I've seen it _all_.' She really had. She'd seen me at my very worst – When I'd hit rock-bottom. 'I hope it's not out of place to say, Edward, but I am so glad to see the back of that Tanya girl… She was no good for you at all.' As a housekeeper, it would have been very much out of turn to speak that freely in front of me; however Mrs Larson had been a part of our household since I was in nappies. She was as good as family, and had been an amazing help to us all over the years. She gave the best hugs, when we all felt low, which for me had been often, she was there to listen and pick up the pieces. I truly loved her.

'I really couldn't care less what you have to say about her – _She _is history… The less said about her, the better…' I muttered.

'You won't hear another word about her from me again, Edward. Be sure to bring our Bella by later though, eh…' She said, before disappearing out the door to start her morning chores. This creaky-ass house took a _lot_ of looking after, and Mrs Larson always kept it looking spotless. She was worth her weight in gold.

'_Our_ Bella' I sighed to myself – _That she was!_

I pulled the croissants from the Aga, and placed them on the plate, just as I heard thundering feet coming down the stairs from the direction of the hallway, followed by a lot of giggling.

'Jasper!!! _Oh…_ Naughty boy!!!!' Trouble on the horizon…

I rolled my eyes.

'Morning, you two!!!' I yelled, just as they came bounding through the door. 'Having fun are we? Enjoying the cupboards? The west-wing has plenty, if you're interested? Nice and secluded down there…' I cocked an eye-brow before I saw 'pixie' flush with embarrassment from my comments… And I thought it was just Bella who blushed that way.

_Could be interesting!_

'So where have you hidden my best friend? What have you done with her pretty little ass?' She asked, quickly changing the subject.

'_Mmm_?! She certainly does have a pretty little ass – Nice and grab-able!!!' I laughed. 'She's still asleep. I was just going to take her some breakfast actually.' I said pointing to the tray.

'Yes, but where is she?' I checked and she's not in her room.'

'Down in the wild garden.' I responded.

'Wild garden?' She queried.

'Yeah, there are so many gardens on this bloody estate that we have to name each one, or no-one would have a clue where we meant. The wild garden is way down the bottom. It's like a natural meadow. We generally leave it to do as it pleases. Nature just does its thing down there, but it's always so beautiful, no matter what time of year it is. We always camped down there as kids, so that's where Bella is now, sleeping.' I said.

'In the middle of a meadow?' She quizzed.

'Yeah… In our tent. The same tent we used to sleep in when she came to stay. We kind of got reminiscing, you know?' I replied.

'Oh, is _that _what they call it these days?!!!' Jasper threw in.

'Cheeky shit!!!' I hurled the empty juice carton at him.

'So, what's happening between you two?' Alice said.

'Not sure just yet, but what ever it is, I can't get enough!!!!' I winked once more, picking up the tray, kicking the door open, and disappeared down the steps and headed back towards my Bella.

I turned a corner, and was about one hundred yards from the front of the tent when I heard her.

'_Er_… Help? Anyone? Where is everyone, dammit? Edward?' I ran faster, trying desperately not to still the juice.

'Bella… I'm here, sorry. I just when to get you something to eat. I didn't think you'd be awake yet, sorry.' I apologized.

'Oh, ok. Sorry, I thought I had been abandoned!!! I still can't walk much, you know.' She giggled as I crawled in the tent next to her.

'Did you sleep well, baby?' I asked.

'_Mmmmm…_' She stretched her arms above her head, and in doing so, I couldn't help but notice how pert her nipples were under her shirt. She really _was_ exquisite, and she had no idea how much. 'Too well. I don't think I have ever slept so soundly in my life. Must be the company.' She looked up at me under her fluttering lashes.

_Fuck me… If she didn't already have the key to my heart, she certainly had it now!_

'I could say the same, Bella… _My__ Bella_. You have the cutest morning hair, do you know that? _Mmmmm…_' I hummed, 'those lips, are so full and red and are crying out to be kissed… Good and _hard_.' I took one hand and placed it behind her head, and pulled her slowly into contact with my mouth. I was going to take my time with her this morning…

So moist and full – _Fucking perfect!_ She kissed like an angel. Hell, she was an angel… _My angel._

I pulled back, briefly to take her in. She was looking at me with hooded eyes… Lustful eyes.

'Damn, you're beautiful…' I slowly kissed her again, pushing my tongue carefully passed her flushed lips, quickly coming into contact with hers. She was delicious.

We both moaned as the kiss deepened.

I brought my other hand up and grabbed both of her cheeks, and pulled away enough just so I could place gentle chaste kisses over every single part of her face. Her lips, her cheeks, her eye-lids, her nose…

My cock twitched in my boxers, and I couldn't help but to release a small groan.

'_Unnnghh…_' It was an involuntary sound. 'I still can't believe you are here with me - I am _so _damned lucky.'

'On the contrary, Mr Cullen, it is _I_ who is the lucky one. I really _do_ feel like a princess. I always do when you are around. You sure know how to treat a girl.' She said, kissing the top of my nose. 'Even if you did abandon me just now!'

She was teasing me…

'Speaking of treating you like a princess, I took the liberty of getting you breakfast in bed.' I said, nodding towards the tray that was laid on the quilt by the opening of the tent. I remember how much you loved croissants and Mrs L's home-made marmalade from when you used to stay, so I had Mrs Larson get some when she did the shopping. I warmed them up all by myself!' I said trying to sound incredibly proud of myself at such a feat.

She giggled at this.

'Aren't you going to _feed_ me then, Mr Cullen?' She cocked a sexy eyebrow, challenging me.

'Anything for _you_, my princess.' I grabbed a croissant and broke a piece off, making a hell of a mess on the quilt as it flaked everywhere.

_Oh, well…_

I buttered the piece, placing a smearing of marmalade on top of it, before offering it up to her lips.

She hesitantly took a bite, moaning at its taste. The moan went straight to my groin… I was becoming insatiable. I was never so eager with anyone else – _Only her_.

Two more bites, and the piece had be eaten completely.

I leaned forward and licked the crumbs from her mouth, as she gasped in response.

'That was delicious Mr Cullen… Your cooking skills have improved somewhat. You never were much good in the kitchen, but I have to say, I am very impressed with your progress in _that_ department.' She mused in her sexiest voice. 'Are you sure you didn't get help with the warming of the croissants? I don't know how you did it, _Soooooooo_ good, _unnnnnnnnnnhhhhh_!!!!' She was definitely teasing me, and now -She was going to get it!

I chuckled, pushing her back onto the makeshift bed, and tickled her sides, causing her to squeal, and giggle.

'What are you saying, Bella Swan? That I don't know how to heat up a damned croissant?!!! You cheeky little minx!!!! You are _soooo_ gonna get it now, princess… Do you want _it_? Cos, you are really gonna get _it_!!!' I tickled her some more, climbing on top of her, pressing my erection into her stomach.

'_Mmmmm…_ I _soooo _want _it_, Mr Cullen, you have no idea!!!' She gazed longingly up at me.

If she carried on like that, she was going to get _it_, and get _it hard_… I had to keep in control of the situation.

'Damn, woman, you are killing me here… You just don't realise, do you?'

'Realise what?' She said seriously.

'That I just seem to lose all control of my body when I am around you, every time I touch you, the intensity of it on its own is _unbelievable_. You are the most desirable thing I've ever come across. No-one has ever had this effect on me, Bella, no-one… You are something else.' I looked at her intensely.

'Yeah, they really broke the mould when they made me, huh.' She mocked.

It was really irritating how she had such a low opinion of herself. She was incredible, and she had no idea at all, but I would make her realise if it was the last damned thing I ever did.

'Yes, they did. For that I am eternally thankful. You have no clue what you alone do to me, without having the intensity of any more of you. I am glad I have only you to worship, otherwise I would be spending my life running after hundreds of Bella's.' I started to kiss my way along her neck and collar-bone, and gently ran my tongue in circles as I went, placing light kisses in between.

Her breath caught in her throat as I reached round and grabbed the base of her breast on top of her shirt… I needed to tease her, torment her… In exactly the same way she did to me, but without even touching me. My dick had a mind of its own without any outside help being required. I only had to look at her, and it stood to attention!!!

I kept kissing her with a sweet intensity, sweeping and licking along her neck, and lingering on that spot below her ear, which seemed to turn her _on_ more than ever. I knew this from the reaction she gave as soon as I lingered there for any length of time, her mouth eliciting small gasps and moans…

Soon after I ran my nose down her breast-bone, and ran circles round each of her perfectly formed breasts. So full, so natural… I loved them so much. Hard to believe, but I had never had the pleasure of feeling _real_ breasts. Hollywood women were so vain, so damned... _Plastic!_

Not my Bella.

So real, so full, so perfect! _So mine!_

Just as things were heating up, just as I was about to get my wicked way…

'_Oh_… Edward?... I truly hate to do this, but… _Oh god, that feels good, oh_… My god!' Her breathing became more and more rapid. 'Edward? _Baby?... _I really need the loo… So bad, _ohhhhhhhhh_…' She ended with a giggle.

_Cock-blocked!!!_

_Get it together, Cullen… It's all about her, remember? Yes it is – All about __**her**__. She is your life now…_

'Right _now_…? Sorry, I guess it's a little difficult to relieve yourself; even peeing outside, with a leg like that is gonna be impossible for you. Let me take you back to the house and you can freshen up a bit, princess.' I said.

'Sorry, I know you are a little… _Happy-to-see-me_ right now, but I promise, I will make you just as _happy-to-see-me_ later on, if not more so! But I am a little… _Desperate_?' She raised her eyebrow at me.

_How can I resist that?_

I huffed and puffed and wriggled out of the tent pulling her behind me, then carefully and before she could protest, I swept her up in my arms and began jogging back down the path towards the house.

'Edward, what about the wheelchair? You really don't have to carry me, you know… You'll do your back in carrying me like this, I weigh a ton!!!' She moaned at me.

'You, princess are as light as a feather… Plus I always wanted to be your prince and sweep you off your feet.' I cracked my best smile into between breaths, and continued up the path towards the rear steps.

She nuzzled into my neck, having wrapped her arms lightly round my neck. I could feel my heart swell at the warmth of her, so close to me. She wanted me…

We finally reached the back door, and I carefully moved sideways through it and into the kitchen. It was then that Bella raised her head, as did I, as we heard the giggling…

'_ALICE BRANDON!!!!!!_' Bella smirked out, in shock! Then she started in fits of laughter.

Alice was sat on top of Jasper's lap, straddling him, moving back and forth… Dry-humping! And on _my Mother's couch_?!

'Jesus, Jazz!!! _Get-a-room_, man!!!!!!!!' I said shaking my head.

'More like, _get-a-cupboard_!!! Bella piped up.

Then all four of us, set about in fits of laughter, before Bella and I quickly made our escape.

I carried her up to my room and placed her on my bed before leaving her briefly to find her, her crutches.

'Can you do this, baby, or do you need my help?'

'I can manage the toilet ok, but I would… Er, like some help… You know… Washing?' She looked very shyly in my direction, but did I detect a hint of lust in her eyes?

_Hell fire!_

'I'm sure I can help you out there, baby. Why don't you take a moment, and then call me when you need me, ok?'

Minutes later, she was in the bathroom and I lay back onto my comfy bed, just taking in the events of the past few days, and what an incredible change it had meant for me and my whole life already. She was everything and more, and I would do everything I could to keep her right where she needed to be… With me.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out and glanced at the screen: _**'BBB' **_

Why, if it was my lovely big sister!!!

I was so damned proud of Rosalie. She had made it big in the high flying world of Formula One. She was an incredible mechanic, and truly earned her place on the McLaren Team. She had really worked her ass off to make it big in a world full of hard-assed men, and I had heard from several sources that she took no shit from anyone, held no prisoners, so to speak. My _Triple B_!!! Our very own _Ball Busting Bitch_!!!

_Way to go, Rose!!!_

I looked at the message on the screen: -

_**Hey, Little Bro!!!**_

_**I heard on the grape-vine that you found Bella?!! (Jazz filled me in…)**_

_**I, of course have to come and see my little sister for myself, I missed her so badly, **_

_**I hope you don't mind sharing? LOL**_

_**I am on my way back to Kilderton, I am in London now waiting for**_

_**my connecting flight to Manchester… It's been delayed, but I am due to land at **_

_**6pm this evening. Can you organise a ride from the airport for me?**_

_**Love ya, E!!!**_

_**Give Bella my love!**_

_**R xxx**_

She had been working all over the world, but had just finished up in Japan, and had a small amount of down-time before it started all over again, with the next race.

A ride from the airport, eh?! I knew just the person for the job!

My dear Rose had a little secret under her hat, one that I had known about from the year dot… She had no idea that I knew, either, but as Bella and I were so close when we were kids, there was _nothing_ she didn't tell me, especially where Rose was concerned!

I knew all about her secret crush on Emmett… How she would put up this huge wall between them, so he would never detect her true feelings. She was a bitch of the highest proportions where he was concerned, but I knew for a fact it was all bravado… _An act!_ She despised him, loathed him, hated him… But as they say there is a fine line between love and hate, and with Rose, that line between her and Emmett was incredibly thin indeed… A little shove in the right direction and it may even _break!_

My evil mind was now working over-time!!!

Emmett Larson had spent most of his time away at boarding school from an early age. His Grandfather had left him an educational fund and he was expected to attend one of Yorkshire's finest all-boys schools from the age of six, so although his home was here with us in Kilderton, we never saw much of him, except during his school holidays. These were the times when he and Rose would spend every second of every day doing nothing other than tormenting one another. She would call him obscene names, and he would tug on her pigtails… And so it would continue, day after day.

She had spilled her true feelings to Bella years later… How she _'fancied'_ the housekeeper's son, but he was such a _'complete and utter pig'_ that she would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know her true feelings.

I on the other hand, had heard it first hand from Emmett, how he thought that our _'Rosie'_ was _'quite something'_, and that he would only ever _'have eyes for her'._

Years later, and they were still dancing around each other, and it was plain to see that the flame they had held for each other was still well alight!

Rose still had no idea that I had hired Emmett as a driver for me. I was looking for the perfect time to tell her, and this would be it. He needed some work after graduating university as a stop-gap, but he seemed to love it so much that he stayed permanently, plus I paid well. It was so nice having people around you that you loved and trusted, and Emmett and his family were certainly no exception to this. I surrounded myself by people I knew and trusted, and this was just how I liked it. I trusted them all implicitly.

Something told me that this would be the perfect opportunity for Rose and Em to spend a little alone time together… _Hmmm?!_

_I love hatching evil plans!!!!_

I made the call…

'Emmett, mate! I have a little job for you… How would you feel about a little airport run?' I said smoothly.

'No problem, who's flying out? When do you need me?'

'Rose.' I said simply.

The line went quiet for a brief moment, whilst I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Rosie? She's… Coming home?' He was a little over-whelmed, I could tell. 'Shit, man! When?'

'She needs you to pick her up at six this evening, ok? Oh, and Emmett…' I was still grinning smugly. '… _If_ you have any chance with my sister at all, you need to quit calling her _'Rosie';_ you know how much it winds her up.' I laughed.

'Whatever, man…' He breathed in panic, before the line went dead.

_Ha, ha, ha!!! Forgive, me Rose… This is for your own good, sis!_

I tapped back a response for Rose, and told her that I would have a ride waiting for her when she landed, and seconds later she replied with her thanks… She would surely thank me later, _I hoped_…

My mind then floated back to the matter in hand as I heard Bella calling from the bathroom.

'Edward… _Edward_??? I… _Err_, feel a little _dirty_, could you come and help me… _You know_… Wash me… _Off_?' She was shouting in almost a whisper, but boy did I hear her!

I jumped off the bed and stood to attention…

As did my ever hardening cock!

'I agree you really are very _filthy _indeed, princess. Let me come and wash you _off_, baby!'

I ran across the room, and locked us both in the bathroom… _For the remainder of the afternoon!_

* * *

**Next up is a VERY special Emmett and Rose outtake!!!! I know you are all gagging to know what happened when our dear 'Rosie' and Emmett finally re-connected again after so long apart. Will there be any pig-tail pulling and name calling??? We shall see!!!**

**This outtake is written by my beautiful Beta, Sam who is incredibly shy and nervous, but underneath, there is a raging 'Sex-Kitten' waiting to get out!!! She has done a cracking job on it, so be sure to show her some love, then, maybe there will be more outtakes from her later on!!!!!**

**LOVES B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SSVO!!!!!**


	14. Emmett & Rosalie Outtake

**Author's Note:- (FROM MY BEAUTIFUL BETA, SAM!!!!)**

**Well here it is the outtake of Emmett picking Rosalie up, be warned its lemony good!**

**Please be kind to me and review this is the first story/one shot I've written, I truly hope you all like it! **

**A HUGE thanks to SSVO for pushing me to do this, even though she totally corrupted me, I was innocent before I met her!! Lmao Ti amo, la mia bella ragazza, Sempre!!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**~ The Limo Escapades ~**

_Threadbare – Emmett & Rosalie Outtake_

'_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**__**  
**__**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**__**  
**__**You're so in love that you act insane**__**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you**__**  
**__**Breakin' down and coming undone**__**  
**__**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**__**  
**__**And I never knew I could feel that much**__**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you.'**_

_**~ Taylor Swift ~**_

**RPOV**

I just stepped off the plane at Manchester airport, and was pissed off. I was sick of being on a damn aeroplane I'd come home from the Japanese Grand Prix and that is one hell of a long plane journey with various layovers and changes.

I grabbed my bags and started toward the bathrooms, desperately needing a shower and to change out of the jogging bottoms, vest top and sweatshirt I had been wearing for the journey.

Once I had showered I looked through my carry-on for the change of clothes I'd put in there, you never know when you need to look good. I was secretly hoping Edward had sent his driver, the seriously hot Josh, the same driver I'd had a few sneaky rendezvous' with.

I pulled on a matching bra and knickers set, black lace of course. I put on a thigh length black dress with long sleeves and a wide belt around my waist. I reapplied my makeup and dried my hair in waves that hung loose down my back.

I checked myself out in the mirror and slipped on my red heels, I was looking hot with any luck we wouldn't make it very far before pulling over for a quickie on the way home.

I know what you're thinking, but I've not had any in a while, plus did I mention Josh is seriously hot with a capital H?

I repacked my jogging bottoms and other things in to my bag, and then made my way to the main entrance, scouring the crowd for Josh.

Just as I was making my way out I heard a voice yell 'Hey Rosie!!'

Damn what's that pillock doing here?

_I'd known Emmett since we were little, when mum and dad hired his mother Mrs Larson to be the housekeeper. Emmett was usually away at boarding school but came home for holidays. He annoyed the crap out of me, always pulling my hair, or tripping me over, hiding my things, generally being a pain in the ass. But there was something about him…_

I'd not seen him for years as I went to Uni and then straight to work with McLaren.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him and he just beamed the stupid fuckin' grin at me.

'Hello Emmett, a pleasure as always.' I sneered.

'Ahh Rosie, don't be like that you know you love me.'

'Emmett I've had a hell of a journey from Tokyo, I just wanna get home, and go to bed.' I said exasperated. 'I'm just trying to find Edward's driver he said he'd send to pick me up.'

I started to look around the airport again trying to find Josh when Emmett cleared his throat, I turned to look at him and he had a stupid grin on his face.

'I'm Edward's driver, Rosie. Edward asked me to come and get you. The car's just outside in the drop off area, let's go.' He grabbed my bags and led the way to the car.

I just stood there and my mouth slightly open in shock, so no hot Josh and a quickie on the way back, but a prat that is probably going to drive slow and annoy the hell out of me all the way home!

I cursed under my breath while following him to the car. He stopped at a black Mercedes Maybach 62s. I whistled when I realised that was our ride.

'Wow I guess you do have some taste after all.'

Emmett turned and looked at me and said 'Only the best for you, baby.' I rolled my eyes and got into the back seat while he put the bags in the boot.

Man this is a sweet ride, reclining rear seats with leg and footrests, DVD players and TV integrated into the back of the front seats, Display instruments in rear roof liner, showing speed, time and outside temperature, voice activation of satellite navigation and specific audio functions, Heated front and rear seats, Refrigeration compartment between rear seats. Ok so I'm probably boring you, so I'll forgo safety specs and the fabulous engine.

Emmett got in and I reclined my seat, hoping for a nap on the way home. But no such luck with Emmett the gob of Britain in the front seat.

As soon as he pulled off he started talking.

'So how are you doing Rosie? How're all the boys at McLaren? And what's Lewis Hamilton like? That's so cool that he's like the youngest driver to win the F1 and he's British, kinda makes you proud to be, don't it?!' He stopped to draw a breath and then looked at me as if he wanted answers.

I scowled at him, 'Emmett I have no idea what you just said, it came out in that much of a jumble.'

'Sorry Rosie, I just haven't seen you in ages, just wanted to know how you're doing?'

I sighed 'I'm fine Emmett just sodding tired after the journey.' Hoping he'd get the idea and shut the hell up.

_No such luck!_

He started blabbering on about something stupid he and my brother did recently and I tuned out looking out the window as Lancashire turned into Yorkshire.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore, 'Emmett?'

'Yeah, sweet cheeks?'

'Emmett!' I snapped. 'My name… Is _Rosalie_!!!'

'Oh, sorry.' He said sheepishly.

I sighed again, it seemed that's all I seemed to do on this trip!

'I just wanted to know what the top speed on this thing was?' I of course knew the answer but wanted to know how much this _numb-nut_ knew about the car he was driving.

'Well the speedo says 200 so I'm guessing that?' He shrugged. 'I always keep to the speed limit, safety first you know.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Its top speed is 155 mph, go over that and you ruin the engine. Go on put your foot down see if you can push 100…' I said, challenging him. 'I _dare _you!' I added with a sexy grin.

'I'm not sure Rosie, what if we get caught? I can't get points on my licence Edward would kill me!'

He looked truly torn.

'Well pull off and use the country roads over the moors. Surely you wanna see what this baby can do? If not pull over and let me drive, I assure you I've driven a lot faster than 100mph.' I was goading him now.

Ahh, a little light relief in getting someone to do something they shouldn't - I know I'm evil but if I wasn't a _ball-buster_ I couldn't do the job I did looking the way I look; yeah I know I look good who doesn't know that!? Ok, I'm tired I may be going a bit overboard but I know I look good!

And I need some payback after everything this little prick did to me as a child, when he was home from school.

Yeah did I mention he was a _prick, knob, slob, pig, oaf…_ and loads more I can't even be bothered to mention.

'Ok Rosie, we'll do it your way.' He said as he pulled off at the next junction and on to a country road leading us straight up on to the moors. If you drove at normal speeds this way would take you twice as long than if you were to stay on the motorway, but Emmett wasn't going to stay at normal speeds if I had anything to do with it.

'So does this mean I get to drive?' I smirked at him.

'No, Rosie I'm going to show _you _how to drive.' He winked at me through the rear view mirror.

I just gaped at him; he's never spoken to me like that before. Yeah he may have tripped me over and pulled my hair, and hid my toys and covered me in mud. But he _always_ let me have my way when I told him I wanted to do something.

Just then he put his foot down on the accelerator and I flew back into my seat and knocked all the air out of my lungs with an '_ooff...._'

'You ok there Rosie??' He chuckled… He _fucking_ chuckled!

I glared at him.

I regained my composure and was instantly on the attack.

That moron wasn't going to get the last laugh, no siree.

'Tell me Emmett why do you slow down when you hit the corners?' I was tormenting him now.

'Uh, _uhh_… Don't know what you're talking about…'

'Oh Em, don't lie to me! Pull over let me show you how it's done.'

Emmett just stared at me and shrugged, pulling over; probably realising this girl can do _anything _better than him.

I got out the car and got in the driver's seat - Now this is where I belong not in the back being chauffeured around by some pillock who doesn't know how to handle corners!

Emmett jumped in the passenger seat, while I adjusted mine, and I put the car in gear and floored it.

It was Emmett's turn to fly back into his seat letting out an '_ooff_...'

'You ok there, Em?' I snickered throwing his words back at him.

'Fine Rosie, just wasn't prepared that's all.'

We drove in silence for a few miles, flying through the country roads. How I've missed the country and its open space and beautiful scenery.

After about ten miles the car started spluttering and smoke coming from under the bonnet. I looked over to Emmett but he was looking at the smoke.

I pulled over and turned off the engine, and popped the bonnet open, then stepped out the car.

I opened the bonnet and all the smoke hit me in the face, once it cleared I looked around to pinpoint the problem.

Emmett came over and said 'Step aside Rosie, I'll fix this.' I just stared at him slightly bemused.

'Emmett, do you know what I do for a living?'

'Yes I do, but that is F1 cars, this is a completely different set up, I know what I'm doing with _this_ car.'

'Ok.' I stepped back to let him take over. I completely knew what was wrong with it, but I got a kick out of watching him trying to impress me; like I said before _pillock!_

We stood there for a good 20 minutes while Emmett faffed about, burning his fingers more than once trying to touch the engine which was still quite hot.

'Emmett,' I said, 'found the problem yet?' I cocked an eye-brow, giving him a smug grin.

'Erm, not yet Rosie.' I sighed.

'Move out of the way Em, let me get under the car I have an idea what it could be'

He stepped aside and I got the jack out of the boot and cranked the car up enough for me to slide underneath.

I raised my skirt up and slid underneath the engine, showing off the top of my stockings and garter-belt, knowing full well the agonizing effect that this would have on him – Well, 'little _boys that play with fire, get their fingers burned',_ or so they say! He was _soooo_ asking for it!!!

I saw the problem straight away; the radiator had a huge crack in it.

I sighed and slide back out from under the car and spotted Emmett looking at my legs with his mouth slightly open, I'm sure I spotted drool at the corner of his mouth. I cleared my throat and Emmett's eyes flew to mine.

'The radiator's cracked, there's nothing I can do. It needs a new one. You wanna call a tow truck? We're not going anywhere in this till it's fixed.'

'Sure.' He started patting his pockets looking for his phone after a minute he looked up at me. '_SHIT!!!_ I left it on the kitchen counter at the house.'

I glared at him and stalked to the car and grabbed my bag pulling out my phone. I started punching in number to call a tow truck and pressed call and put the phone to my ear. But heard nothing, I glanced at the phone there was no signal and the battery was almost dead.

'Shit.' I said and threw the phone in my bag. 'There's no signal and my battery is nearly dead. Guess we're stuck here till someone drives past.'

'Rosie?' Em said hesitantly.

'Yes?' I said sharply giving him a death glare. He stepped back from the force of it; they don't call me '_Triple B_' for nothing.

_It was my second day on the job at McLaren and I was going over the plans for the car, when Joe came in and said, 'Hey R, pick up all the tools and tidy up, and while you're at it put the kettle on.' I saw red, and stalked over to him and pushed him in to the wall, whilst firmly grabbing him by his pathetic excuse for balls. _

'_What did you just tell me to do?' I said coolly._

'_Err… to pick up the tools?' He muttered. _

'_Do I look like the fucking cleaner?!' I said, losing it._

'_No R, sor… Sorry.' He squeaked out as I squeezed his balls a bit harder. _

'_Do it yourself if your that bothered, meanwhile I'm going to do my job, __**which**__ I might point out is a higher pay grade than yours, so that makes you the 'bitch' around here.' I sneered._

_I turned around to go back to the car plans and saw that most of the team were just staring at me. 'What?!' I asked annoyed. 'Nothing __**Triple B**__.' Said Nick. _

'_What did you just call me?!' I was getting ready to bust someone else's balls. _

_He just laughed and said, 'I called you Triple B, meaning Ball Busting Bitch. Kind of fitting don't ya think?'_

_I just rolled my eyes and walked away to try and get some work done._

'Err... We've been here for an hour now and I've not seen any cars come by, have you?'

I just stared at him, hoping he was going to break down into that annoying laugh of his, but it never came he just held my gaze.

'Oh, shit does that mean I'm stuck here hoping someone will come, with _you?_!'

'Rosie don't be like that it could be… _Fun?!_' He winked at me.

_He fucking winked at me?!?!_

Oh, Emmett the guy that finds paint drying fun, it's going to be one hell of a night!

'So Em, what do you propose we do?'

'Well… Erm… I'm not sure, we have a TV in the back we could watch that?' he suggested.

'Em, they only work if the engine is on and the engine is broken!' I threw my hand up in the air and walked to the front of the car looking over at the moors and hills in the distance.

'Could you not try and get the connection to work, just fiddle with some wires or something?' I glanced over to him and he had his hands in the engine again pulling at wires and hoses.

'EMMETT!' I shouted 'STOP MESSING WITH THINGS, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!!!'

His hand stilled and he turned to look at me.

'Now _that's_ the Rosie I remember.' He smirked at me.

_Shit!!! He's so fucking sexy like this!_

I stalked past him and slammed the bonnet shut so he would mess anything else up. I turned quickly and fell straight into Emmett's arms and he crashed his lips to mine.

I stood frozen for a moment while he moved his lips over mine trying to part them with his tongue, that was caressing my bottom lip. I felt electricity shoot through me and that's when my mind stopped working and my body took over.

_Fuck!!! I was a gonner!!!_

I parted my lips and took control over the kiss, fighting for dominance over his tongue. I started to push him back towards the car and pushed him hard onto the bonnet. I broke the kiss needing to breathe and started to attack his jaw line and moving toward his ear and biting his earlobe, he moaned in response. His hands started to roam over my sides and back and with each pass he grazed the side of my breasts.

I moved my hands down, grabbing at his belt, and then I popped his button and yanked his trousers down. I stood back to admire his manhood straining the front of his white Calvin Klein boxers, I smirked and palmed him roughly through the fabric, his answering grunt was all I needed and I pulled his boxers off and sank to my knees and took it all in mouth. I needed him good and ready…

'Fuck Rosie, damn your mouth… Is… _Oh_…' He couldn't finish. I sucked him off a few times, grazing my teeth over his hard, throbbing cock on every pass.

He sure is _big!_

I stood up pulling my knickers off and pushed him down so he was lying on the bonnet. I straddled him, pulling my dress up to my waist, showing of my stockings and suspenders in the process.

'_Damn_ Rosie, fuck me, _please_.' He almost whined - Man he was such a _pussy_.

I lowered myself on him and groaned at the feeling; he stretched me like I've never felt before. And let me tell you those European F1 guys, are _hung_.

Emmett groaned at the feeling, 'Rosie, you feel so damn good! And look amazing sitting on me.'

I started to move up and down slowly at first, and then I moved so only his tip was in me then I slammed back down.

'Don't…' SLAM. 'Call me…' SLAM. '_ROSIE!!!_' SLAM.

'Damn… _Rosie_.' He half laughed, before groaning in pleasure at my thrusts some more.

'Is that all you ever say Emmett?' I grunted as I continued _riding_ him harder and harder.

'_Uhh_…' Was all he could say, as he reached out and started to rub my clit with his thumb.

'I'm close, baby, come with me….please.' He panted.

'Oh, oh, _oh_…. I….' I slumped forward with my hands on either side of his head and started to kiss him with all the passion I had as I felt myself tense up from my impending orgasm. I broke the kiss and screamed out his name as I came around him, as he grunted and thrust up into me a couple of times before he, grunted out my name and I felt him spill inside of me with his release.

I collapsed on him and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. I felt so safe in his arms it was a weird feeling, almost comforting…

I pushed myself up and looked at him; he had a cocky grin on his face.

I scowled and pulled myself off him and went to retrieve my knicker putting them back on.

'Remind me to get you angry more often, if that's the result I get!' He said whilst lying sideways on the bonnet, his hand propping his head up, whilst his eyes watched my every move…

'Oh, shut up Emmett!' I turned around and walked to the car getting in the back seat. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a nap.

Emmett opened the car door a few minutes later and slid in beside me.

He cleared his throat and I peeped one annoyed eye open at him, what the hell did he want now, I mean I'd just given him the best fuck of his life, what more could he want.

'Rosie, that was amazing! I err….'

'Oh just spit it out, I'm tired and don't wanna play guessing games.' I almost growled at him.

'Well it's just that…. Well erm… '

'_Emmett..._' I warned.

'I've always really liked you Rosie and what just happened, well… _Wow_, I mean I just wanna tell you I have feelings for you and oh, _damn_ Rosie, I like you a whole hell of a lot and I want more than just a quick _fuck_ on the bonnet of a car… You're worth so much more than that to me!' He let out in one huge ramble.

I just gaped at him, I couldn't believe what he just told me, I never thought in a million years Emmett Larson would ever have those kind of feelings for me, I mean he was horrible to me while we were growing up, and then when we all moved away to uni, and I went away with work… This is the first chance I've had to spend any time with him alone, in I don't even know how long.

I didn't know what to say, _me _Rosalie Cullen stuck for words! The guys would rip me to shreds if they knew; I'm usually busting some poor guy's balls!

But something about what he just said struck a nerve, like when he'd held me after we'd had sex on the bonnet. A feeling I never felt before.

'Rosie, say something _please_.' Emmett pleaded.

I still had no words so I just grabbed his shirt and kissed him with all the passion I felt for him in that moment.

He froze for a moment and then he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

'So does this mean you feel the same_, Rosie?_'

'I didn't, I mean, I don't...' What is up with me? I can't even come out with some snarky comment or anything witty…

'Yes.' Was all I could eventually come out with.

'_Yes_, as in you feel the same?' I nodded, still slightly stunned as I never even knew I had feelings for him that way, I mean he's gorgeous so big and buff exactly how I like my men, but this was Emmett I'd know him since we were kids. I mean, I knew I had always had a _weird_ crush on him, but I could never bring myself to be anything other than a complete an utter bitch around him. Hell, I don't know what to think, all I know at this moment in time I feel the same as Emmett.

'Rosie, I'm crap at words, please let me show you how I _feel__._'

I just nodded, still lost for words.

Emmett cupped my face in his large hands and gently pressed his lips to mine, he showered my face with kisses, his lips caressed my eyelids, forehead, cheeks, chin… Every inch of my face was touched at least once by his gentle kisses. The love I felt in those touches almost took my breath away. No-one had ever treated me that way, I'd always been the one in charge as I had been when we were on the bonnet only moments ago, I loved being in control that way nothing could hurt me, like the way I'd been hurt when Bella had been taken away from us all those years ago… Ever since then, I've always felt the need to be in control never letting anyone take anything away from me, always protecting myself.

Emmett brought his lips to mine, his kisses getting more passionate; his tongue touched my lips asking to deepen the kiss, so I opened my mouth and returned his passion, coming out of my stunned state and living in the moment.

After a moment Emmett broke the kiss and started moving his lips across my jaw and towards my ear, once there he whispered, 'Rosie let me make love to you, I know it's not the ideal place, but let me treat you like the Goddess you are, let me worship you.'

My breath hitched at his words; I'd never felt like this before… It was all so new.

_How is he doing this to me? Shattering through my tough bitch exterior? Tearing down my walls, with his words… His touches. _

'_Yes_.' I breathed, simply.

Emmett started to undo my belt and it fell to the floor; then slowly he pulled my dress up over my head, all the while gazing straight into my eyes. I felt as though he was looking straight into my soul, the gaze was so intense. Once my dress was discarded I closed the gap and kissed him with as much feeling I had, trying to show him what I couldn't put into words as his _stupid-ass_ had made me speechless.

His hands roamed all over my body while I was still sat on his lap… From my stocking covered toes, across my thighs, up over my back, my stomach and then he finally reached for my breasts and ran his thumbs over my nipples with such softness, yet with complete intensity. I moaned out loud at the feeling.

'_Oh_, Rosie, you feel _so_ good.' He moaned in to my neck, between soft caresses.

I moved my hands down his chest and started to slowly undo his buttons on his shirt, I tried to push it from his shoulders but as he was pushed back into the seat, I couldn't get it to move.

'Em? A little help please!' I asked, and he moved forward enough to get his shirt off. Once he was free from it, I started to kiss his solid, muscular chest, shoulders and neck eliciting a groan from deep within him which I heard with every single kiss.

Emmett pulled my face back to his and kissed me again, with even more passion than before.

'Rosie this is about me worshipping _you_, and while I enjoy having you kissing my chest, this _is _about _you_. Ok?!'

'Ok.' I nodded.

He pulled me up so I could straddle him and as soon as he put me down again I could feel his erection right where I needed it and couldn't help but to grind myself on it.

'_Ughhhhh_... Rosie… _Mmmm!_' Emmett groaned.

I reached for his belt and started undoing it, followed by his trousers. He lifted us both up so he could pull his trousers down and in so doing pushing his cock firmly into my groin making me moan at the feeling.

Once his trousers where pushed down I realised he hadn't put his boxers back on.

'Emmett you _naughty _boy, were you expecting a little _more _action tonight?!' I smirked at him.

He looked at me sheepishly, with hooded eyes and rubbed his erection against me, making me forget what we were even talking about…

'_Oh,_ Rosie I _need_ you right now, please let me make love to you.' He begged.

No-one had ever wanted to _make-love_ to me – Fuck me hard, _yes_ - But _never_ have I had it, in a slow and loving way… It caught me off-guard, and I was completely over-whelmed by his words, and the idea of what he wanted us to do…

I stood up as best I could to take my knickers off and was about to roll my stockings down when Emmett stopped me. I looked at him and he simply said, 'Leave the stockings on, babe.' So I straddled him again cocking an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and said

'What?! You look _hot _in them.' I laughed and slowly ground myself into him.

He reached round and undid my bra and pulling it from me; stopping and staring, his eyes roamed the whole length of my body.

'Rosie, your truly are a Goddess, _my Goddess._'

He took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to kiss, lick and nip at it with his teeth.

'_Mmmm_….. Em…. _Sooo_ good!!' I breathed out, throwing my head back in total ecstasy.

He moved on to the other and gave it the same amount of attention. Once he was finished he crashed his lips to mine once again, the kiss was electric, I felt so much emotion coming from him and I was giving the same amount back. We pulled back both gasping for breath from the intensity of it.

Emmett then stared into my eyes as though seeking permission again to make love to me. I simply pushed up on my knees to allow him to guide himself into me; then I slowly eased myself back down until I had taken him all deep inside. We both groaned at the feeling, it was so much more intense than when we did it earlier, maybe it was because of all the emotion we felt, I'm not sure, all I know is it felt damn good – I had never felt so wanted, so loved in my entire life… It was all him. All his doing – _Long may it continue…_

After a moment of just feeling each other, Emmett started to guide my hips up and down slowly, both of us just revelling in the moment. After a minute or two I started to move of my own accord but Emmett stopped me, I looked at him confused.

'Rosie I told you this is my gig, I'm making love to _you,_ you're not in charge this round _I_ am… Ok?!'

I was gob-smacked – No-one _ever _told me what to do. But in this instance I wanted _him_ to be in charge and to _love _me… _All of me._

If this is what he wanted, I would let him have it.

'I would have loved to do this somewhere special, where I could have laid you out and worshipped every inch of you. But in a way this _is_ 'us', here in the car is perfect for _us_.' I had to agree.

Emmett started moving us again, faster and faster but never harder, and for once I didn't want harder I wanted to _feel_, to take my time. I could tell Emmett was getting closer from the noises he was grunting out. He brought his hand down in-between us and started rubbing my clit furiously.

'_Come_ for me, babe, I'm… _Ohh_… Nearly…'

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, just as Emmett pinched my clit I fell gloriously hard in to the most amazing orgasm that I had _ever _felt.

'_ROSIE!!!_' Emmett screamed as his orgasm exploded inside me.

I collapsed against him, in exhaustion, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I've never felt more loved and safe, as I did in that moment.

After we had come down from our highs, I sighed and pulled back to look at Emmett, who of course had a big shit-eating grin on his face.

'What's up with you? Happy you got laid _twice_ in as many hours?!'

'Nah, I'm happy because I finally have my Rosie, where she belongs… In my arms.'

'Soppy git.' I laughed. 'But I have to say, I _love_ belonging in your arms.'

I did my best to swallow down the lump in my throat, and hide the tears that threatened to spill over. He had me, hook, line and sinker, but I wasn't ready to let him know… Just yet.

_What the hell's the matter with me?_

I got up off him and we cleaned up using a pack of handy wipes I had in my carry-on bag, and got dressed. We snuggled in together the best we could, thank goodness for the reclining seats in the back of this car! We fell into a fitful sleep, until I heard a noise at the window. When I opened my eyes it was light outside and I saw someone walking round the car, I let out a loud scream, which caused Emmett to immediately sit up, pushing me off of him on to the car floor, with a thud.

He saw me and cursed under his breath.

'Rosie, I'm so sorry, you scared me, what you screaming for?!'

'There's someone outside.' I whispered.

Emmett helped me up on the other seat and went to open the door, I reached out to stop him but it was too late he was out of the car. I got out behind him a couple of minutes later and saw he was chatting to the person who was walking round the car.

Emmett saw me and smiled.

'Rosie, this is the farmer who owns the land here, he stopped by this morning to feed his sheep and wondered if everything was alright.'

'Oh,' I said, 'well the radiator's broken, and we had no signal on the phone, so we waited here till someone came past, and now you are here!' I said with great relief.

'Yeah, your other half was just explaining. Why don't you come over to the house, you can ring a tow truck from there and I'm sure the Mrs can rustle up something for breakfast for the two of you.' The farmer offered.

'Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks man.' Emmett said beaming and rubbing his stomach at the mention of food - He's always been the same, some things never change! I laughed to myself.

Mind you, we _had_ worked up an appetite!

* * *

**Please review my ass and let me know if you liked it or hated it pretty please with a cherry on top!! **

**(I think she did pretty awesome, myself – show her some luvs and she may have another outtake up-her-sleeve – LMAO – Luv you Sam!!!!!!! B xxxxxxxxxxxx SSVO)**


End file.
